Scream
by windstorm16
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, hero, savior, child of prophecy all these words and more are what come to mind when thinking this name. But what if Naruto was different, what if he found out killing was more fun than being Hokage, and what if his mother was a goddess that unwillingly took him to her world. Well, is he trapped there with them or are they trapped there with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Storm here with a new story! Yes I know I should update my current stories but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So, this story was inspire out of my quickly becoming unhealthy obsession with all things horror, that's right this time Naruto isn't the hero he's going to be the one slicing people up! Naruto's appearance and style of murder are heavily inspire by Scream, both the movies and show, so don't be surprised if some poor unsuspecting victim get's a terrifying phone call, also Naruto's a demigod because why not makes things more interesting. Also shout out to LordStar016 for letting me use the designs of the thrones from his story "The Shadow Lord" and his OC's Ambrose and Kai Jinn. No without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Walking through a forest was a sixteen-year-old teen. The teen had spiky blonde hair, pale skin, dull stormy grey-blue eyes with slit pupils though if one looked closely they'd see the well-hidden bloodlust within them, three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing a black hooded raincoat, black gloves, black pants, and black combat boots.

This teen was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The reason Naruto was walking through a forest was because he had just finished one of his games, this one was particularly disappointing it only lasted five days, he been hoping it would last at least a week.

If Naruto was honest he's started getting bored with his games, they've long since lost the joy and pleasure they brought him when he first started when he was eight-years-old.

Oh, that first game always still manages to bring a smile to his face.

But now, his game has lost the challenge, the only reason he even still plays them is because the game is a part of him now.

Also, recently Naruto has begun feeling something strange for the past few days, as if he's being watched, which is strange since he's usually the one watching people. Along with sometimes hearing voices in his head, which itself isn't strange given he's heard voices in his head since _that day_ , but this voice was different.

 _"Naruto, this way, follow my voice."_

'There it is again.' Naruto thought stopping in his tracks looking around before heading in a different direction

Whoever this was obviously wasn't in his head, meaning someone was communicating with him mentally, which should be impossible as the only people he knew that could communicate mentally were the Yamanaka Clan.

And last he checked they're all dead.

So, it made Naruto curious that there was someone who could speak to him mentally.

'Besides if nothing else, maybe this person can play my game.' Naruto thought smirking at the thought of having someone that can prove a challenge

Naruto continued following the voice soon arriving in a clearing where he saw a woman sitting on a rock, appearing to be waiting for him.

The woman had long braided black hair, stormy grey eyes, fair skin, wearing some kind of armor Naruto's never seen. Though what set Naruto on guard was the aura she gave off, one that radiated pure power, power that demanded respect. If Naruto cared about such things he'd think the woman was incredibly beautiful, more beautiful than any woman he's seen before or played with.

"Are you the woman talking in my head?" Said Naruto bluntly not one to dance around words unless he's playing one of his games

The woman was momentarily stunned at his bluntness, not expecting it before composing herself.

"Please sit Naruto we have much to discuss." Said the woman

"I prefer standing." Naruto dismissed, making the woman frown not used to being dismissed like that but nodded

"Very well. My name is Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, and Battle. I am also your mother making you a demigod." Athena revealed, Naruto stiffening when she said she was his mother

That's impossible, his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the only person who loved him unconditionally, the person who died so that he could live, and this little bitch dared to claim she was his mother.

Forget a game he's slicing her throat open right now.

"Your lying." Naruto whispered his bowie knife sliding out of his sleeve into his waiting hand

"No, I'm not. You may have known my mortal aspect Kushina Uzumaki." Athena said her hair and eyes briefly flashing red and purple respectively

This made Naruto freeze, no that's impossible, his mother is dead, died protecting him from the Kyuubi's claw. It's a trick all a trick, and he'll handle this woman the same way he handles all people who think they can trick him.

By killing them.

"If that's true then why are you here now?!" Hissed Naruto not really caring for her reasons as she's going to be dead soon

"I am here because I'm going to bring to my world as it will soon need your help facing a grave threat." Athena said

"What makes you think I'd help you with anything." Naruto growled his eyes turning red while he felt the familiar excitement just before sinking his blade into a warm body

Athena frowned at this, this wasn't going she had expected. She had thought her son would be overjoyed to know she was alive and welcome her with open arms and commit himself to whatever she needed as her son. While true he as more naïve and not as smart as her other children, from what she saw of him in his younger years, though she should have expected it given he grew up as an orphan with no one to properly teach him.

"Naruto you are but one of a much larger family and they are in need of your help." Athena said thinking that would convince him to join her to meet the rest of his siblings

This however only increased his anger, that she had more children, ones she apparently cared about more than him. And she thinks he'd actually help them, not only was she stupid she's delusional. Naruto was more likely to end their miserable lives one by one.

"You're under the impression I'll go anywhere with you." Naruto said

"I'm sorry my son, but you don't have a choice. Close your eyes." Said Athena not feeling the least bit remorseful

'Right after I see if gods bleed!' Thought Naruto preparing to slash her throat open

However, before Naruto could raise his knife Athena began glowing brightly forcing him to shield his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a completely different forest.

"What?!" Shouted Naruto looking around angrily

"Go that way, you'll soon arrive at a place called Camp Half-Blood. Now I must take my leave before my father notices my absence." Said Athena glowing bright forcing Naruto to shield his eyes again

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Naruto yelled

Athena thought her son was rather bold to talk to her like that before vanishing back to Olympus.

Once the flash was gone Naruto growled in anger, if that bitch thought he'd do anything she said, she was dead wrong.

Turning in the opposite direction of the camp his mother told him to go to, though he did contemplate going there if only just to slaughter anyone he finds there. But no first he needs to learn everything he can about this apparently alternate world.

Though among the anger he felt Naruto couldn't help but grin evilly, maybe this new world could prove more challenging than his own, he supposed he could thank his mother for that, right before he kills her.

First things first, learning everything he can learn about this world, then he will plan his greatest game yet!

*Timeskip-seven years*

A month had passed after the Second Giant War and Gaea's defeat the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter took action. The new alliance between Greek and Roman demigods had caused stir in their world, monsters scattered barely acknowledging themselves and the demigods took this chance with full force.

Demigods on both side worked together creating a nation of sorts, they built a city close to Camp Half-Blood called New Greece, and began building forts and settlements all across the American Nation, businesses opened trading and new nation was built in less than three years. The demigods even managed to build a citadel in Alaska.

The united camps on both side had even made the Olympians act more mature, with Zeus agreeing to allow the gods to help build this nation.

But like all nations leadership was required to keep order and balance. So, a group of the most powerful demigods created what was referred to as "The Demigod Council" which oversaw the protection of the Demigod Republic and Olympus. The council was made up of the most powerful and elder demigods alive, including Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Reyna Arellano, Nico Di Angelo, and the eldest and some considered best demigods Kai Jinn and Master Ambrose.

The council though didn't make the laws or rules merely upheld them, that duty was still held by the gods with Hermes delivering any updates to the council.

Ever since the Republic was formed things have been going very well for all demigods, with the gods and demigods calling it their Golden Age. With the council doing an excellent job in keeping the peace and order.

That is until recently.

Recently several demigod settlements have been hit with a string of strange murders, normally this wouldn't be cause for concern with most thinking it was just some monsters brave enough to attack and killing a few demigods before being sent back to the Underworld. That is if the cause of death were caused by monsters.

When all the bodies were found it showed the wounds were caused by a weapon, a knife to be specific, no by claws, teeth, or even being torn apart. So, whoever was doing the killings was not a monster.

At first the council didn't get involve believing the militia of the first attacked settlement could handle it, that is until they found five more bodies all in different settlements. With this the council got more involved investigating the killings themselves. At first, they'd find two or three bodies a week, then they started finding eight, then twelve, until after two months they had found seventy-five dead demigods all in several different settlements, all either Roman or Greek.

The council had no choice but announce that there was a serial killer on the loose.

This of course spread fear throughout the Republic, causing the council to enact their emergency powers. The emergency powers were given to the council by the gods to use in times of war or great crisis's. The council enacted a curfew to all settlements, making sure all demigods travel in at least groups of three, and with having ways to quickly call for help or report suspicious activities.

Currently the council was gathered in the temple, the temple having been designed by Annabeth with the help of Athena and Zeus.

The temple had several rooms, the first being the War Room to plan attacked and defenses, which was never used given monsters no longer attacked demigods.

The Library and Archives, possessing all the books from both Greek and Roman libraries, the Training Rooms for young demigods with different classes depending on what they'll train to be, whether fighters, healers, builders, or communicators. The Hangar where Leo and other children of Hephaestus and Vulcan build jets, airplanes, and boats for easier transport of demigods.

Finally, was the Council Room, a large circular room with twelve chairs surrounding a large table, each chair designed for a specific council member.

Kai's seat was a mixt of old Roman stones along with symbols of the Chinese language as well as symbols of animals engraved into it, his main symbol on his chair was a katana showing his mastery with swords and ninja fighting style as well as samurai mastery.

Ambrose seat was smaller than the rest which had ancient symbols and Greek stone mixed with some wood and had stars and comets on it showing his knowledge of space, his main symbol was a staff showing his mastery of magic and power of spells.

Thalia's seat was made from wood and had animal skins on it with it glowing like the moon with silver metal glimmering in the light. It had animal symbols on it as well as stars and constellations, her symbol was a bow inside of a moon showing her mastery of the bow and her loyalty to Artemis as her Lieutenant.

Reyna's seat was made of Roman stone with images of swords and shields within it as well as purple banners flowing from the sides and the letters SPQR engraved on it as well as symbols of wings and a Pegasus on it, her symbol was a sword with the letters SPGR engraved on it showing her leadership skills and loyalty to Camp Jupiter and New Rome.

Frank's seat was made of Roman stone mixed with a bit of Greek with a boar engraved on its side with a bow and spear engraved as well along with purple banners with SPQR on it which had swords and shields decorated it, his symbol was a symbol of a man mixed with a bear, bird and wolf showing his ability to shape shift as well as his leadership skills.

Leo's seat was made of different metals, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Greek and Roman stone and had symbols of a dragon, for Festus, and a warship, for the Argo II, engraved as well and some flames, his main symbol was a forge and hammer showing his mastery of smithing and crafting and his control over fire.

Piper's seat was made of Greek stone with symbols of musical notes as well as roses and doves but not only that it had symbols of daggers and a lightning bolt threw a heart and a Cherokee symbol, her main symbol was a heart with musical notes around it with a dagger inside it showing her ability of charmspeak and her skills with a dagger.

Hazel's seat was made of gems and jewels with Roman stone and gold, silver and all other rare valuables. her main symbol was of a ghost with mist surrounding it with gold coins at its feet showing her ability to control the Mist and her relation to Pluto and her ability to summon gems and jewels from the Earth.

Jason's seat was made of Imperial Gold with Roman Stones and had some purple and orange banners flowing from it as well as lightning bolts and storm clouds on it. His chair had a blue color to it and had a sword and shield symbol on it as well. He also had a symbol of a wolf as well as a peacock symbol showing his position as Champion of Juno and Hera, his symbol was over a lightning bolt with a sword showing his ability to control lighting and fly as well as his position of being the Son of Jupiter.

Annabeth's seat was made of Greek stone as well as some Roman stone with symbols of books and owls and swords and shields she also had a symbol of a trident, for her relationship with Percy, on her seat as well as bolt of lightning and a picture of the Golden Fleece, for her participation The Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters quests, she also had a picture of the Athena Parthenos which she had recovered herself, her symbol is a picture of an owl with a dagger in its claws as well as a building in the background showing her position as Architect of Olympus and her loyalty to her mother Athena and her power as a warrior.

Percy's seat was like a laid-back seat made of Greek stone and wood with symbols of fish and dolphins as well as a trident with waves and whirlpools around it. It had Atlantean steel engraved in it along with an owl symbol, for his relationship with Annabeth, and a picture of a cookie, for the blue cookies his mom makes him, on its side there was also a picture of a Pegasus next to a hellhound, for his two companions Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary, it also had a fishing pole along with a cyclops eye with a picture of the Empire State Building and the word Camp Half-Blood, his main symbol was a trident which middle spike was a sword showing his current position as the best swordsman alive in the last 300 years and the Son of Poseidon as well as Hero of Olympus.

finally was Nico's seat which was made of black Greek stones with Stygian Iron and with pictures of ghosts, shadows, swords and skulls along with skeletons, a picture of a scythe, with the Helm of Darkness and Cerberus with the symbol of a hellhound, the symbol for the Furies, the seat also had bones added to its sides with a seal of Pluto showing his position as Ambassador of Pluto, it also had a picture of a girl with a bow her hair braided back with the word 'Sorella' underneath it, for his fallen sister Bianca, his main symbol was a skull with shadows around it with rubies inside the eye sockets along with a sword through the skull showing his powers of death and shadows and as a Child of Hades.

Currently all twelve council members were present while on the table were files of all the victims of their killer. Most of the bodies were found just lying around, the killer not even bothering to hide them, but there were also some bodies were put up on display in what were public places, as if the killer wanted to show everyone they were particularly proud of these victims.

It sickened all of them that someone was this twisted to hang bodies up in display.

"Okay so far what do we know?" Asked Percy rubbing his head as they've been here for hours discussing any connection between the victims, where they were found, and what settlements they lived in

"All the victims were found in different settlements, maybe seven or eight in each, before there's a break of at least three or four days before more bodies start dropping again. Sixty-five of the victims were demigods, the other ten were Satyrs or Nymphs. Ten were children of Hermes, fifteen of Aphrodite or Venus, five of Hephaestus, four of Ares, six of Demeter or Ceres, ten of Apollo Roman and Greek versions, and fifteen are of unknown parentage." Kai said in growl like voice

Kai was a tall Chinese male with scars all over his body, he had tan skin along with tattoos of dragons and katanas on his body, He had no hair and one of his eyes was scared from a battle with a hellhound, he always carried his katana wherever he went and wore dark brown monk robes and sat with an air of power and confidence.

The council members whose parents were called looked down sadly at the deaths of their siblings.

"What about the unknown ones?" Asked Hazel

"We do not know the bodies were two cut up to recognize any defining features." Responded Ambrose sadly at all the deaths

Ambrose was small, smaller than a child but looked old beyond belief. He had a long white beard that went to his chest and carried a wooden cane and green eyes that shines with years of knowledge, his robes were much like Kais but instead of being brown they were tannish white.

"Thalia were you or any of the hunters able to pick up any tracks or clues left behind by the killer anything that could get us a lead on them." Said Jason looking to his sister, who clenched her fists

"No, whoever this is knows how to cover their tracks and scent." Thalia said in annoyance finding it insulting none of the hunters could find so much as a clue of who the psycho doing this was

"The only thing left behind is this." Said Leo pointing to a drawing in that's found at all the murder scenes

A picture of a ghoulish mask, drawn in blood. It reminded them all of the Ghostface mask only darker, and more organic looking.

They all guessed that must be what the killer wore to hide their identity, not like it mattered as anyone whose seen them doesn't live long to tell anyone, and they've never got so much as a picture.

Just who was this maniac?

*Later*

Annabeth groaned as she closed the door to her and Percy's apartment, they had both moved into the city surrounding the temple as it'd be easier than traveling all the way there. It also helped that there was perfect replica of the college from New Rome built there.

The apartment was a decent size for two people having a kitchen, a living room, a second floor with a bedroom, bathroom, a balcony overlooking the city, a spare room, and a walk-in closet.

What, she may not be a daughter of Aphrodite but she's still a girl who loves clothes shopping.

The meeting had lasted another hour before ending, Percy and most of the others decided to stay behind to try to find any connection between the killings, the only other who left were Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Nico.

Going upstairs Annabeth walked into the spare room where a large board with dozens of postings and pictures were put up. This was everything she has managed to collect on the killings wanting to do her own investigation. There were pictures of all the victims with their godly parent, where they lived, and in the center, was a picture with question mark and the word killer over it along with the mask symbol seen at the crime scenes.

'Who are you? Why are you doing this.' Thought Annabeth biting a pen cap

Call it the Athena in her but Annabeth wanted to solve this crime on her own, if only to find out the killer's reason for it.

Annabeth then turned her attention to the wall where pictures of the fifteen unknown demigods were hung. This one really had Annabeth's interest, the reason being these fifteen demigods were all the ones found put on display.

Not only that, but the reason why they couldn't be identified was because there was nothing to identify them by. The fingerprints were cut up beyond recognition, the teeth were pulled out or smashed in, the faces slashed up, all the blood was contaminated with bleach, and the eyes pulled out

'Why go through the trouble of making it so these fifteen couldn't be identified, what makes them different from the rest.' Annabeth thought

She had two theories, the first being the killer had a grudge against these specific demigods and wanted to show it through acts of cruelty, the second was the demigods had the same godly parent and the killer went after their godly mom/dad by going after the children, and cut them up so they wouldn't be able to tell whose children they were.

Annabeth was cut from her thoughts when she took a closer look at the victims, seeing some similar features. All of them had slight muscular frames, likely from exercising every day, but not like the swimmer build Apollo's children had or the muscle-bound ones of Ares, but enough to show they weren't pushovers.

The second was their hair, honey-blond color the exact same shade as her own, thought Annabeth grabbing a strand of her hair.

And she was sure if they still possessed their eyes they'd be stormy grey.

'Could it be…' Annabeth thought

Before she could continue her train of thought she heard the front door open.

"Percy? I thought you were staying at the temple with the other!" Annabeth said not receiving an answer confusing her

"Percy?" Called Annabeth still not receiving an answer

Freezing when she heard footsteps down stairs Annabeth grabbed the bat in the room, since she didn't have her knife with her. Slowly going out the room Annabeth looked around slowly moving downstairs looking over the railing not seeing anything out of place, though she gulped when she saw the front door wide open.

Risking it Annabeth ran down and quickly shut the door and locked it, breathing a sigh of relief.

*RING*

"AH!" Screamed Annabeth looking around before realizing it was her cellphone

Pulling it out Annabeth saw it was an unknown caller, confused Annabeth answered.

"Hello." Said Annabeth

 _"Hello."_

"Yes?" Annabeth asked

 _"Who is this?"_

"Um, who are you trying to reach?" Questioned Annabeth wondering if this person wasn't all there in the head or one of those weird fans

 _"What number is this?"_

"Well what number are you trying to reach?"

 _"I don't know."_

"Well I think you have the wrong number." Annabeth said

 _"Do I?"_

"It happens take it easy." Said Annabeth hanging up

'That was weird.' Annabeth thought preparing to go back upstairs

*RING*

"Ah, hello." Said Annabeth

 _"I'm sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number."_

"So, why'd you dial it again?" Annabeth asked

 _"To apologize."_

"Your forgiven. Bye now." Said Annabeth really wanting to hang up

 _"Wait, wait don't hang up."_

"Why?" Annabeth questioned wondering why she hadn't hung up yet

 _"I wanted to talk to you."_

"Well I'm sure there are numbers for that. See ya." Said Annabeth hanging up before the person could say anything else releasing a breath

*RING*

'Really!' Annabeth thought

"Hello." Said Annabeth

 _"Why don't you wanna talk to me?"_

"Who is this?" Annabeth asked

 _"You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine."_

"I don't think so." Said Annabeth now starting to get nervous

 _"Come on just talk to me, I promise I don't bite."_

"Okay fine, what do you wanna talk about?" Annabeth asked

 _"Hm, what do like to watch?"_

"I don't 'Game of Thrones', 'Scandal'." Said Annabeth walking around

 _"'How to Get Away with Murder'?"_

"Yeah that ones pretty good I guess." Annabeth said looking up the stairs

 _"I like a strong female lead you sound pretty strong yourself. I feel sorry for anyone who tries attacking you."_

"Don't even joke about that!" Said Annabeth not finding it funny with all the killing going on.

 _"I'm sorry, what else do you like comedy, horror?"_

"Definitely not horror, real life is scary enough these days. I barely sleep anymore" Muttered Annabeth

 _"You do look tired."_

This made Annabeth freeze looking at her phone starting to get scared

"What?" Said Annabeth

 _"You sound tired."_

Annabeth looked around before seeing a window open and walked quickly over to it.

"Who are you?" Annabeth said

 _"Oh, no one important, just a fan."_

Annabeth pushed the window down and latched it looking outside.

 _"What you should really be asking is, did you just lock me IN or OUT?"_

Annabeth quickly turned around gripping her knife tightly.

"If you are in here I swear to the gods I will…"

 _"You'll what? You gonna try a little batting practice on me?"_

"Yeah, Your damn right I will."

 _"Gotta find me first, and I could be anywhere."_

"I've got your number, we will find you." Said Annabeth

 _"By all mean they'll reach a nice, confused man name Art in Maine. And no one will ever get here in time, so I suggest you talk. To. Me."_

"What do you want from me?" Annabeth asked

 _"To show you the truth Annabeth, about who you really are and trust me it's gonna hurt."_

"You don't even know me." Denied Annabeth

 _"But I do. And that's the real horror show, I know that everyone is lying to you, using you."_

"What're you talking about?" Demanded Annabeth

 _"Your two-faced friends, your fraud of a family, your whore of a mother. It all started with her Annabeth, but it's gonna end with you. Also, word to the wise, you tell anyone about this and the next bodies you find will be that nice little family in San Francisco. See ya soon."_

With that person, the killer Annabeth knew, hung up. Annabeth breathed heavily looking around before hearing a thump upstairs, from her murder board. Running upstairs Annabeth gasped seeing the entire room was destroyed papers thrown everywhere, torn apart.

Annabeth looked around in fear before seeing something pinned to the wall. Going over to it she saw it was a picture of all the council members and the Olympians, it was taken after the completion of the temple.

 _Death is too quick. So tell me daughter of Athena, what is the most common crime that was committed in Greek Mythology?_

 **So, what did you all think, I know not a lot of murder in this chapter, it's my first time writing a story like this, but there will be murder and character death, you have been warned. Also for the sake of the plot some characters will be OOC, got a problem to bad my story my rules. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter for Scream! Here will be a look into Naruto's first kills in the new world, the affect his phone call had on Annabeth, and him setting his plan into motion and trust it'll be a killer. Also it might get confusing just bare with it and it will all make sense, eventually.**

Naruto smirked as he put his cellphone in his back after mentally torturing Annabeth, his so-called mother's favorite child, she has a special place on his list to destroy Athena. Closing his eyes as his clone's memories came back, ah Shadow Clones they make the game so much easier to be in separate locations at the same time.

Naruto himself was currently on his way to another demigod settlement having just finished sufficiently tormenting another and he must say he's never felt more alive! While these demigods aren't as skilled or as powerful as the Ninja he killed back home but this world has opened so many more possibilities for his games.

In the Elemental Countries he could only stalk his prey and leave threatening notes, now he can contact them directly get them nervous of where he is, make them paranoid of who he could be, it was all so exciting!

Especially with the hunters, a group of young immortal girls in service of Artemis goddess of the hunt the moon, childbirth, and chastity, and another person on his list. He encountered a few hunters already, he killed them of course those were the bodies he made sure weren't found not wanting an angry goddess after him, yet. If he remembered correctly he's killed twelve hunters.

Ah, how he wished he could kill the rest but no first he had to take care of Artemis first.

'And her Lieutenant.' Naruto thought idly raising a hand to his neck where an arrow had nicked him

While thinking Naruto remembered the first kills he made in this world.

*Flashback*

Naruto growled in annoyance having been walking for nearly an hour, his bitch of a mother apparently finding it funny to drop him in the middle of a forest at night, just another reason to kill her.

Then he heard one of his favorite sounds, as it usually proceeds screaming, teenage laughter.

Smirking as he flipped his hood up Naruto went forward soon finding a campsite with a tent and a dying fire. In the ten he could see two shapes inside.

'Perfect.' Naruto thought looking down before finding a decent sized rock

Picking it up Naruto threw it as a tree seeing the shapes jump a little at the sudden sound. Naruto was still to far away to hear what they were saying but did see one of the people in the ten get up and walk out showing a male teen in just pants, making Naruto roll his eyes.

'Of course, hormonal teenagers.' Thought Naruto beginning to think they just had no survival instincts

"Hello anyone out there!" the guy shouted

'Yes, yell as loud as you can, not knowing who can hear you.' Naruto though sarcastically

This time purposefully stepping on a twig breaking it, Naruto ducked into the shadows as the guy started walking towards with a flashlight in hand.

"Anyone there." Said the guy waving the light around

When he didn't find anything, he shrugged and turned around to head back to the tent. But when he did he gasped seeing Naruto standing behind him, before he could utter another sound Naruto's knife was buried in his throat.

Naruto watched in enjoyment as the boy tried stopping the blood from flowing to save his own life, though Naruto knew it was futile making sure to hit the carotid artery. He made sure to study up on human anatomy before he committed his first murder to know what to hit to ensure his victims can call for help.

In a few seconds the teen had bled out making Naruto smirk before turning his attention to the tent where the other was.

'One down, one to go.' Naruto thought

Walking up to the tent, Naruto heard the girl speak thinking he was her boyfriend. Not responding Naruto walked around the tent, hearing the girl's heartbeat increase as she moved away from him. Then without warning Naruto stabbed his still blood-stained knife into the tent intentionally missing the girl.

The affect was instant the girl screamed bloody murder and scrambled out of the tent running away.

"I love it when they run." Said Naruto as he began walking in the direction the girl ran off to

He walked leisurely not even worried at the chance of the girl escaping as he'll catch her, besides he's found if he keeps up a calm façade then his victims will be all the more terrified when he finally catches them.

Naruto soon found the girl in a large metal contraption on four wheels, it vaguely resembled the trucks in Snow Country only smaller, so he guessed it served the same function. The girl, to busy trying to start the vehicle, never even noticed Naruto move next to it before punching through the window getting a scream from her. He then wrapped his hand around her throat and began choking the life out her.

Naruto stood idly humming as if he wasn't choking someone to death, while the girl clawed at his hand, he'd think it was funny if he hadn't dealt with the same thing a few dozen times already. Then he felt a prick on his glove, looking he saw the girl tried stabbing his hand with a nail file, which would have worked had his gloves, and the rest of his clothes, not been lined with protective seals to prevent such things from happening.

'Okay bored now.' Thought Naruto twisting his wrist

*SNAP*

The girls head went limp in his grasp as he let go.

*End Flashback*

He had afterwards burned the bodies and campsite, not wanting anyone to start hunting down a murderer yet, and took any money off the to victims along with the car keys. Then he had made his way to New York, after an hour of self-taught driving, and created several dozen clones that he sent to the library to learn all he could of the world.

In only three days he learned the entire history of the world, along with learning Athena was a Greek goddess meaning the other Greek gods and goddesses were real as well along with any myths and legends. Naruto also guessed if Greek gods were real then there must be other pantheons.

Then for seven years Naruto travelled, planned out his game, killed some people, and creating a weapon he could use to permanently kill gods.

Now after years of plotting he was finally enacting his plan and when all's said and done he will be the last one standing while all his enemies will be dead at his feet. And Athena, Athena will wish she never set foot in the Elemental Countries.

*Timeskip-nine days-with Annabeth*

Annabeth ran through the woods looking around fearfully, all around her she could hear a demonic laughter that followed her not matter which way she ran.

Suddenly she stopped and screamed when she saw Jason and Piper impaled to a tree with a spear. Turning the other way didn't help as she saw Leo's burned corpse on the ground, next was Reyna having been cut apart, Hazel with her heart torn out, Frank's severed head, Nico with his throat slit, Thalia shot full of arrows, and finally the one that hurt the most was Percy with Riptide stabbed through his chest.

"No, please gods no." Annabeth begged backing away from the dead bodies of her friends and boyfriend tears streaming down her face

Though she soon backed up into someone making her pale further in fear, turning shakily Annabeth gasped when she came face to mask with the killer. Before she could utter a single word, the killer stabbed his knife into her chest.

"One by one everyone you care for will die." Said the killer before twisting the knife

Suddenly Annabeth gasped waking up looking around finding herself in a plane with Percy looking at her a worried expression on his face.

'It was just a dream, no a nightmare.' Annabeth thought her fears not fading knowing for demigod's dreams were never just dreams

Whatever it was Annabeth knew she had to keep to herself remembering the killers warning, that if she told anyone about their talk he'd kill her family.

"Annabeth are you alright?" Asked Percy seeing the fear in her eyes

"Uh, yeah fine Seaweed Brain, just a bad dream." Annabeth said, Percy nodding slowly

Annabeth then thought of the events of the past nine days since the killer called her. The council had gotten reports of the most recent killings in the settlement of Anima, a settlement built on the coast of Canada, they had all agreed to send three council members to try and find the killer before he leaves hoping to finally capture or kill him.

The members that had been chosen to go were Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia. Thalia was currently in her trying to distract herself from being in a plane, while Percy and Annabeth were simply waiting to land.

Soon they all felt the jet land showing they had arrived, with Thalia running out instantly thankful to be back on solid ground, Percy and Annabeth following at a more sedate paste. Waiting for them was a teen with short blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, wielding a bow and arrow, all three could tell he was a son of Apollo from his looks.

"Are you the militia leader?" Asked Percy

"That's me, Jake Acosta son of Apollo." Jake said holding out his hand which Percy shook

"So, what can you tell us about the killings?" Thalia questioned after calming her nerves

"It happened about five days ago, a few demigods were out jogging when they called in to report a body down by the river. When we got there, we saw it had be cut up pretty bad the cause of death was several stab marks between the ribs piercing the lungs. The body was also waterlogged showing the killer had thrown her into the river after killing her. Since then we've had three more deaths." Said Jake sadly, the three council members nodding

"A-anything else?" Said Annabeth hoping no one caught her stutter

"Just that there are a lot of demigods terrified of being next." Jake said

"Alright, thank you Jake. We'll take it from here." Said Percy, Jake nodding

"If you need anything else come by the station or ask one of the patrolling officers." Jake said waving as he went back to work

"So, what's the plan?" Questioned Thalia

"Okay Thalia go to where the bodies were found see if you can pick up a trail, Annabeth go the motel room and see if you can find some where this guy is hiding, I'll ask around see if anyone's seen anything suspicious." Said Percy, both nodding Annabeth more slowly

Soon all three parted ways to complete their chose task.

*With Thalia*

After getting the location of where the most recent body was found, luckily found last night so any trail would still be fresh, which had been pinned to a tree. Frowning Thalia looked around still seeing blood staining the tree where the body had been along with the same red mask picture painted on it.

Then Thalia noticed something on the ground, crouching down Thalia wiped away some dirt away holding up her fingers finding them stained with blood. Looking forward she saw drag marks on the ground as if something was dragged across the ground, it looked like someone tried covering them in a hurry.

'So, they weren't killed here the killer took their body here, or maybe somewhere else but didn't make it and had to ditch the body. Only question is why take the body anywhere?' Thalia thought since from the autopsy reports none of the bodies were cut up beyond recognition or mutilated

So why would the killer bother moving the body?

Pushing those thoughts back for now Thalia got up and began following the drag marks, likely to where the demigod had been killed and hopefully something she can use to track the killer.

Though as she walked through the woods Thalia couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed, grabbing her bow and nocking an arrow just in case, Thalia looked around for any movement when something strange happened.

'What the, where'd this mist come from.' Thought Thalia as she saw a cloud of mist appear from seemingly nowhere

*SNAP*

Whirling around Thalia aimed her arrow where she heard a twig break but saw nothing. Then she saw something move from the corner of her and instantly turned releasing the arrow only to hear it hit a tree.

Quickly drawing another arrow Thalia looked around now hearing someone running through the mist but she couldn't see them. Gulping Thalia started to feel nervous, usually if she was hunting monsters it was easy knowing where they were and how they acted but this was a completely different type of monster.

"Alright asshole, you've had your fun now how about you come out before I fill you full of holes!" Shouted Thalia when she heard a whoosh of air before she hissed in pain

Raising her hand to her cheek Thalia felt blood trickling down from the cut, making her pale a little. Looking she saw the cause of the attack was a knife with a strange design with a ring at the base of the hilt, a kunai Thalia thought it was called.

Now Thalia started getting scared beginning to realize just what kind of lunatic she was dealing with, this was all a game to him. Putting her bow away Thalia drew her hunting knives which sparked with electricity.

"Hey! Why don't you come out and fight instead of hiding like a coward, unless you're scared fight me head on!" Taunted Thalia hoping that'd lure the killer out

It worked as Thalia felt a presence behind her, quickly turning Thalia came face to mask with the killer making her gasp. Before she could utter a word, the killer grabbed her by the throat lifting her into the air.

Gasping her air Thalia dropped one of her knives grabbing the killers arm around her throat in attempt to pry their hand off, while said killer merely tilted his head. In an effort to make them let go Thalia stabbed her other knife into the killer's arm making sure to charge it with electricity.

But to her shock the killer didn't even flinch just looking at her knife in his arm before back at her as if to say 'Really'. He the grabbed her knife from her hand and yanked it out of his arm tossing it aside.

"What the hell are you?" Thalia gasped

In response the killer smashed her head against a tree knocking the hunter out.

*With Annabeth*

Annabeth sat in the motel room looking over various maps of Anima for anywhere the killer might be hiding. The only places she could guess was in the forest or in the warehouse district by the docks.

Though if Annabeth was honest with herself she'd rather be back in the temple where she felt at least somewhat safe, now out here in the open where the killer was, she felt exposed, as if she's being constantly watched.

Annabeth jumped a little when her phone rang making her look at it in fear, before shakily grabbing it seeing it was unknown caller.

"W-what do you want?" Said Annabeth

 _"Aah, what's the matter you don't sound happy to hear from me. And here I thought you came all the way here to see me, that really hurts Annie. Careful hurt my feelings I may just have to hurt your little hunter friend."_

Those words made Annabeth freeze in horror, the killer had Thalia.

"Where i-is she?" Annabeth demanded afraid of what he'd do to her friend

 _"She's safe… for now. And if you want her to keep being safe I'm gonna need to do a little something for me."_

"How do I even know you really have her." Said Annabeth hoping the killer was bluffing about having Thalia

In response her phone beeped showing the killer sent her a message, looking Annabeth saw it had an attachment. Opening it, showing it was a gif, Annabeth gasped in fear seeing Thalia unconscious on the ground while the killer stood over her waving at the camera while the words "Hunter turned Hunted" flashed in red.

 _"Believe me now."_

"Alright, alright just please don't hurt her." Pleaded Annabeth not wanting her friend to die

 _"I won't just as long as you do what I say."_

Annabeth took a shaky breath, she had two choices the first being to not do what the killer says, and Thalia dies or do what he says, and Thalia stays safe.

"Swear on Styx you won't hurt her." Said Annabeth

 _"I swear on the river Styx I will not kill Thalia Grace as long as you complete my task I give you to the letter."_

Thunder rumbled in the sky showing the oath was made.

"What do want me to do?" Asked Annabeth

 _"There's a good girl. Now here's what you need to do, at precisely midnight go down to the docks to warehouse nine, inside you'll find a package your gonna open it and find two items and a note inside, the note will have further instructions."_

"That's it?" Said Annabeth having expected more disturbing

 _"That's it."_

"And after you'll let Thalia go." Annabeth said wanting to make sure her friend will be set free after

 _"The little hunter will be returned alive. Talk to you later Annie."_

With that the killer hung up while Annabeth tried desperately to calm her rapidly beating heart. The killer had Thalia and now she had to do what he said, or Thalia would pay the price.

*Later-midnight*

Naruto stood idly watching warehouse waiting for Annabeth to show up pulling out one of his burner phones dialing a number and waiting for the person to pick up.

 _"Acosta."_

"Hi, yes I'd like to report some suspicious activity down by the warehouse district." Said Naruto making sure to disguise his voice

 _"What kind of suspicious activity?"_

"I saw a person sneaking into a warehouse, not sure which one, they seemed to be dragging large bundles inside with them." Naruto replied with a smirk

 _"Alright stay right where you are the militia will be there soon to get a full report."_

"Better hurry I see them coming back." Said Naruto hanging up and throwing the phone away while seeing Annabeth enter warehouse nine

*With Annabeth*

Annabeth breathed deeply as she entered the warehouse finding it completely dark aside from a single light bulb shining down on a brown package on the ground.

Walking up to the package Annabeth picked it up and opened it up paling when she saw a bloody knife and the killers mask inside, along with the note. Grabbing the note Annabeth unfolded it seeing what it said.

 _Put me on. Pick me up._

Gulping seeing what the killer wanted Annabeth grabbed the mask sliding it on over her face before picking up the knife.

"Alright now what." Muttered Annabeth feeling dirty wearing this mask

Then she noticed something else in the box looking she saw more writing.

 _Smile for the camera._

For a moment Annabeth was confused before her eyes widened in realization. But it was too late as the warehouse lights went on and a camera began taking several pictures of Annabeth in the killer's mask and holding a bloody knife.

But what had Annabeth's attention were the five dead demigods strung up by their hands.

It was in that moment Annabeth realized the killer had set her up. Annabeth robotically pulled out her phone once it rang already knowing who it was.

 _"Damn killer, never knew you had such a dark side, I wonder what your friends would think if they saw these lovely pictures of you after brutally killing five demigods."_

"You set you up!" Annabeth hissed in anger

 _"Of course, I did but who will believe you, you can't tell anyone I mean how will you explain finding five bodies no one else could, or having my mask and my knife. And you can't tell anyone about these secret calls unless you want me leaving pieces of your family across America. Face it killer we're partners now. Also, you might want to get out of there as I just saw the militia arriving along with your little boyfriend."_

This made Annabeth pale her anger replaced with fear at being caught like this, quickly taking the mask off throwing it and the knife away and ran out of the warehouse.

*Later*

Annabeth made her way back to the motel room, after avoiding the militia members scouring the warehouse district likely finding the bodies in warehouse nine by now.

It had just been one bad thing after another, first the killer called her again revealing he had Thalia, set her up to look like his partner, probably was the one who called the militia, and worst of all he still had Thalia all of it made Annabeth want to cry, with tears welling in her eyes.

Once she reached the room she stopped seeing a note pinned to the door, thinking it the killer gloating Annabeth tore it down not reading it and went in the room. Though she stopped when she saw Thalia laying on the couch, her chest raising ever so lightly showing she was alive. Shocked and relieved at seeing her friend alive Annabeth looked at the note.

 _A deals a deal._

Relief flooded Annabeth that the killer did as he said and returned Thalia. Running over to her Annabeth knelt down and shook Thalia awake wanting to make sure she was really alive.

"Thalia, Thalia, please wake up." Said Annabeth, as Thalia moved a little before her eyes opened much to Annabeth's relief

"Annie…" Groaned Thalia still disoriented, while Annabeth pulled her into a hug

"Thank the gods your alive." Annabeth whispered while Thalia seemed to remember what happened

"Annabeth the killer! I saw him, he-he attacked me, wha- how did I get here?!" Said Thalia rapidly

"It's okay, it's okay what's important is that you're here now." Annabeth said, as Thalia began shivering

"I actually thought I was going to die, and there was nothing I could have done about it." Said Thalia lowly, while Annabeth comforted her friend

For a single moment Annabeth was thankful the killer kept his word, but that didn't quell the anger she felt of what he did to her friend and swore she'd make him pay for everything he's done.

*Morning*

"Wh-what did you say?" Asked Annabeth paling rapidly

Percy however didn't notice looking to proud.

"At the warehouse district, we found five other bodies, not only that we found the killers knife and mask, he must have just been finishing and ditched them when he heard us arrive. They've just been sent to the temple to try and find any fingerprints or DNA samples in the mask. We've finally made a breakthrough and we're one step closer to find this psycho." Said Percy, Thalia equally relieved after what happened with her encounter with the killer

The only one not relieved was Annabeth, knowing for a fact that the only fingerprints and DNA that will be found on the knife and mask will be hers. In her haste to escape the warehouse she had foolishly dropped the mask and knife, now they're on the way to the temple.

"Th-that's great Percy, does that mean we'll be going back as well?" Asked Annabeth hoping she'd be able to arrive at the temple before the mask and knife and possibly steal and destroy them

"Yep, though Jake offered to let us stay a few more days to rest." Said Percy

"No!" Annabeth shouted surprising Percy, while Thalia looked at her in confusion

"I mean, no. I just want to be back at the temple when we learn who the killer is, to see if it might be someone we overlooked, and I may have missed an obvious clue you know." Said Annabeth nervously

"Al-right, I guess that makes sense let's go." Percy said, Annabeth nodding hoping they got there before the mask and knife

*Timeskip-two days*

Annabeth couldn't deny the relief she felt as she entered her apartment. When they had arrived back at the temple they were greeted by Jason and Leo, worrying Annabeth that the mask and knife had arrived and been tested. But in fact, they told them that the truck transporting the knife and mask had been ambushed the guards and drivers killed, and the mask and knife gone.

She already knew the killer was responsible but doubts he did it out the goodness of his heart, he had a motive for doing. Before she could continue that train of thought her phone rang making her glare at nothing in particular.

"What do you want?" Demanded Annabeth

 _"Easy killer, no need to be so hostile especially after I returned your little friend and cleaned up your mess with the knife and mask. After all what kind of partner would I be if I didn't help out."_

"Okay first we are not partners, you set me up, second of all get this through that demented little head of yours stay away from me and my friends, stop calling me, and leave me alone. I'm done with you!" Growled Annabeth hanging up before the killer could say anything

Instantly her phone vibrated with a message, looking she saw it was from the killer.

 _Then I'll just find someone else to play with._

*Unknown Location*

Thalia groaned as she opened her eyes before closing them at the bright overhead lights. Opening her eyes slowly Thalia tilted her head to not stare directly at the lights, before her eyes snapped open as she registered laying on a metal surface and something in her arm.

Raising her head Thalia's eyes widened when she saw she strapped to a metal table wearing a white gown instead of her regular attire making her realize in horror that someone had stripped her of her clothes. Swallowing the bile rising in her throat Thalia looked at her arm seeing an IV bag. Hyperventilating Thalia tried calming herself down enough to create some electricity.

But to her further horror Thalia realized she couldn't summon any lightning or wind, she couldn't use her powers.

Just then she heard a door open making her look around rapidly trying to find it but couldn't.

"Hey! Hey! Who's there!? Who are you?!" Shouted Thalia, only getting deep raspy breathing in response and loud heavy steps

Soon the masked visage of the killer came into Thalia's view making her pale realizing she had been captured

"Wh-what're yo-you g-going t-to do t-to me?" Said Thalia afraid he already did something to her while she was knocked out

In response the killer raised a gloved finger to their masked mouth before pulling out a syringe and injecting it into the IV as Thalia struggled in her restraints.

"No, no, no, keep that away from me I swear…" Said Thalia feeling sleepy from whatever he injected in her

Before sleep took Thalia felt the killer caress her cheek.

 **So, what did you all think, good. And before any lynch mobs are formed for what I did to Thalia it's part of the plot believe me I'm hating myself for what I'm about to do to her. So, we saw Naruto frame Annabeth as his partner, steal back a mask and knife, "returned" Thalia, and Annabeth tell Naruto off but that's going to come back and bite her, bite her hard. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and if it wasn't obvious there will be character death next chapter, I'm serious if you have any problem with that turn back because characters will be dying very painfully.**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter, I am on a roll here! Here we'll be seeing Naruto taking things step forward in his plans, along with showing little Annie why it's unwise to displease him. Also as I said last chapter there will be character death, not kidding right now I am killing some characters off, any of you got a problem with that then turn back now. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Four weeks.

That's how long it has been since Annabeth had told the killer to leave her and her friends alone, and things have gone from worse.

After the disaster trip to Anima the number of bodies found have nearly tripled, with the killer now killing ten to fifteen demigods in each settlement. Annabeth couldn't help but feel guilty thinking it was her fault for the increase in killings because of her telling the killer off.

Not only that but with the increase in killings the council started holding more sessions, not all of them were mandatory for attendance which Annabeth was thankful for, but Percy went to all the meetings and often stayed longer with the others to try and locate the killer, making it so they were lucky to see each other more than three times a week outside of meetings.

The only good thing Annabeth could see that came from the Anima trip was that she and Thalia spent more time together which the daughter of Athena was thankful for as they haven't had much to time together after Gaia's defeat with Annabeth designing the temple and Thalia as Artemis's Lieutenant.

But after being held captive by the killer Thalia has spent more time near the temple than at the Hunter's camp leaving one of the more experienced and older Hunters in charge while Artemis was gone. Annabeth only wished it didn't require one of them to be kidnapped by a deranged killer to reconnect.

Though another thing Annabeth noticed is for the past week they haven't gotten any reports on new killings, which strange as the killer has never gone more than a few days in his killings.

Annabeth shook those thoughts for now continuing her way to the temple for another meeting, one of the few she now attends recently. Though as she got closer she saw a large crowd in front of the temple.

As she got closer Annabeth became more curious, what could be so interesting to draw such a large crowd. Moving her way through the crowd Annabeth soon made her way to the front and when she saw what everyone was staring she gasped covering her mouth in shock.

In the front of the temple were fourteen pillars each baring the likeness of one of the Olympians as a show of gratitude for their help in building the demigod nation.

But now each of the statues, each twice the size of the Athena Parthenos at eighty-feet-tall, had been desecrated. Each one covered in red paint in ways that would like blood leaking from their eyes, noses, ears, throats, and chests, insulting phrases painted on them mostly in those who have several demigods, the one that stood out the most was a single word painted across Athena's head.

 _WHORE_

While on each statue was a letter spelling out a phrase.

 _Guess who's back!_

'No.' Annabeth thought frozen in terror

He can't be, he can't be here, he's never gone anywhere near the temple, he can't be here!

"Up there!" Someone shouted pointing to the roof of the temple

Looking Annabeth's eyes widen in horror seeing fourteen demigods standing on the edge. As everyone scrambled to get up to them and get them, Annabeth stood shock still knowing it was hopeless, as she saw something all the demigods had in common

She was right, as in sync all the demigods stepped off the roof much to everyone's collective horror as it revealed the nooses around their necks. When the rope ran out the demigods all heard the collective snaps that sounded as the bodies fell swinging limply between the statues.

'He's here.' Thought Annabeth numbly ignoring the panicking demigods around her

*Later*

"Fourteen dead demigods. Right here in the very heart of Mistral! Can someone tell me how in the name of the gods the killer managed to even get in!" Shouted Kai slamming his hands on the table

"The patrol and guards around the south entrance were found dead all their throats slashed." Nico responded

"By the gods, what about the fourteen that were hung from the temple?" Reyna questioned

"We're not sure who they are yet, but from matching facial features we can safely say they were all children of Athena." Answered Piper

Annabeth sat frozen, she just watched fourteen of her siblings hang themselves, while the others discussed the murders and the possibility of the killer still being here Annabeth knew what this really was.

A message, he's sending her a message letting her know that even here in Mistral, one of the most well-guarded demigod cities in the world, he could still get to her. She could have easily been one of the demigods on the temple roof, and Annabeth hated herself for feeling relief that it wasn't her.

"… a curfew be put in place and everyone staying in doors until we're certain the killers no longer in Mistral." Finished Jason, while Annabeth only heard

"Okay, so who will stay here in the temple who will go out to search for the killer. Any volunteers." Said Percy looking around

"I'll stay in the temple." Annabeth said instantly not wanting to risk running into the killer

"So will I." Said Thalia

"Me to." Piper added

"And me." Said Hazel

"Count me in." Offered Leo

"I to will stay." Said Ambrose

"Alright so, Jason, Nico, Kai, Reyna, Frank, and me will go out and try to find the killer." Said Percy everyone nodding before heading off to prepare

*Later-Night-With Kai*

Kai walked through the northern district of Mistral keeping his head on a swivel and a hand gripping his katana ready to draw it at even the slightest sound. While some would consider him paranoid for constantly carrying his weapon, even when he slept and bathed, but Kai learned a long time ago that for a demigod paranoia is what keeps you alive, always wary, always suspicious, and most importantly,

'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' Thought Kai drawing his sword when he saw a figure stumbling around a corner

"Who are you, reveal yourself!" Demanded Kai seeing the person wearing a hood and clutching their side

"Oh thank the gods! Please, please you have to help me this maniac came out of nowhere and stabbed me, please he could after me right now! We have to get out of here!" Begged the now revealed girl given her voice

Though Kai didn't lower his sword even when he saw the blood.

"Not until you show me your face!" Kai demanded

"Are you kidding me, there's a killer after me and you won't help unless you see my face!" The girl sobbed in pain

"I said show me your face, or I will assume you are helping the killer and respond in kind!" Said Kai taking a stance

The girl continued sobbing in pain, before the sobs turned into laughter.

"If you insist." Said the girl all traces of pain or fear vanishing being replaced by a seductive tone with a slight hiss

Before Kai could think the woman raised her head and Kai made the mistake of looking into her eyes then he knew no more.

*With Frank*

Frank walked slowly through the east district his bow at the ready. While he wouldn't admit it, though if only to himself, he was terrified for himself, his friends, and most of all Hazel. And why wouldn't he when there was a lunatic killer on the loose and now he's here in Mistral, having already killed over a dozen demigods in less than a day.

Anyone would be afraid after that.

But he wouldn't let show Frank would fight this killer if he had to, if it meant protecting his friends and the girl he loved.

Suddenly Frank heard a sound, a low pitter-patter around a corner, like tiny feet running on the ground.

'What, no one should be out this late, especially with the curfew in place.' Frank thought narrowing his eyes in suspicion

Raising his bow he took a few deep breaths pressing himself against the wall, before quickly rounding the corner arrow at the ready and saw… nothing, there was nothing there.

Sighing in frustration and relief, Frank prepared to continue his patrol when he noticed something on the ground. Kneeling down Frank frowned picking the object and held it up to his eyes.

'Is this… webbing.' Frank thought confused at the strange that didn't look like it came from any spider he knew of

Suddenly Frank was jerked into the air gasping and choking for air as a web noose had been lowered around his throat before who ever was holding it yanked him into the air. Grabbing at the noose Frank tried breaking with his above average strength but found the webbing was stronger.

Deciding to transform into an animal Frank tried concentrating but soon learned to his shock and horror he couldn't transform!

Before Frank was overcome by darkness the last thing he saw were a pair of completely grey eyes with a black spider web pattern in them.

*Temple-With Ambrose*

Ambrose lowered his head in sadness sensing two council members be snuffed out, saying a short a pray for both of them Ambrose raised his head.

"So, after all this time I'm done in not by a monster or defending my comrades, but by a demigod killer." Said Ambrose looking out his window that overlooked the temples entrance and the still desecrated Olympian statues

While behind him stood the killer towering over the short elderly man, knife in hand.

"But before you do the deed could you humor an old man and tell me, why, why cause such deaths and torment to innocent people who have done you no wrong?" Questioned Ambrose

The killer tilted his head contemplating whether just to kill the old man, before deciding to humor him before he dies. The killer pointed his knife at the statues of the Olympians, Ambrose humming in response

"Ah, I see you are like the young Castellan, no you are different you do not have misguided goals of dethroning the gods you simply wish to destroy them, am I correct. Let me guess from what little I know of you, you are cunning, intelligent, being able to create plans for any situation, know how to stay hidden and cover your tracks, create false trails to follow to lead your prey into a trap, and you have been planning this for years. You are a child of Athena are you not." Ambrose deduced

In response the killer angrily jerked Ambrose's head back putting their knife to his throat, while the elder chuckled.

"I take it from your reaction I'm correct and you hate your mother, and here I thought it was Hades children that held grudges. Very well then do it, I accept my death. But no this child, you will fail in you endeavor someone will rise to stop you." Said Ambrose looking into the killers masked eyes

The killer said nothing before dragging his knife across Ambrose's throat slowly savoring as he saw the light leave his eyes before dropping the now dead demigod.

'No one can stop what's coming.' The killer thought pulling out his phone setting in motion the next phase of his plan

Time to show little Annie why it's unwise to anger him.

*With Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper*

Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper sat in the lobby of the temple waiting for any news from the other council members, Leo had gone to his workshop in an effort to distract himself, and Hazel went for a walk around the temple.

"How do you think he got in?" Asked Piper

"Easy he walked in like he owns the placed." Thalia said with a slight scowl

It was like the killer was mocking them, that no matter what defenses they have set up, what contingency plans are in place, they can't stop him. He was able to desecrate the Olympian statues and kidnap fourteen demigods and make them kill themselves for Tartarus's sake!

Annabeth remained quiet try to calm her nerves while looking at every dark corner as if expecting the killer to suddenly pop out and kill them, which wouldn't be that surprising if she was honest.

Suddenly a phone rang making Annabeth jump thinking it was hers.

"Sorry, sorry, that's mine." Said Thalia pulling her phone out frowning at who it was

"Who is it?" Asked Piper

"It's Jason, I'm gonna take this he might need help." Said Thalia getting up and walking away before either Annabeth or Piper could say something

'This is bad, this is really bad.' Thought Annabeth her entire body shaking

"That was weird don't you think, Jason needing help, no offense to Thalia of course, but Jason's not exactly a push over." Said Piper

"Yeah, he's pretty strong, they all are. Hey, listen Piper I'm gonna get some fresh air for a little it's getting a little stuffy in here." Said Annabeth said, Piper nodding

"Yeah sure I'll be here waiting for to get back." Piper said, Annabeth giving her a grateful look before heading for the exit

When Annabeth was out of view Piper's phone vibrated, grabbing it and seeing she had a message with an attachment. Opening it Piper gasped in horror when she saw her dad beaten and bloody, and tied up in the back of a car, with the picture was a message.

 _If you want your old man in one piece come out back alone and don't about bringing a weapon or telling anyone. That is unless you want dear old dad to become quite intimate with a blade._

*With Annabeth*

Annabeth paced back and forth in front of the temple breathing deeply. She still couldn't believe the killer was here, she half expected, half hoped this was all a bad dream.

But she knew this was real, the killer was really here, and he could be killing her friends right now for all she knew, and it was all her fault! If she had just done what the killer asked then her friends would be safe, but now they're all targets because she couldn't keep her temper in check.

Just then her phone rang, and she shakily took it out and saw a DM from the killer.

 _Hello again Annie._

Annabeth shivered at seeing the killer call her Annie, a nickname she hated now she's afraid of it, before sending a reply

 **What do you want?**

 _Isn't it obvious, you didn't want to play, now I'm making you play. You'll be choosing who lives and who dies._

 **No, I would never do that, and I won't play your sick game you freak.**

 _Yes you will or the next person I kill is your little boy toy_

Annabeth just wanted to curl into a ball and cry, now she either plays the killers game or Percy dies.

'Why, why does it have to be me?!' Annabeth mentally cried

 _Choose: The Hunter or the Lover?_

This made Annabeth's eyes widened, hunter or lover, Thalia or Piper. No, no, she can't choose between them!

 **No, please don't make me choose, please!**

 _Either you choose, or I do clocks ticking._

Annabeth shook violently putting her phone away and trying to think rationally.

'Okay, okay think Piper's still in the temple safe and has her dagger with her Thalia is with… Jason!' Thought Annabeth realization setting in

Jason didn't call Thalia, the killer did!

Without thinking Annabeth ran down the temple steps and tried finding Thalia.

"Thalia!" Shouted Annabeth hoping she'll hear her

As Annabeth ran shouting Thalia's name she didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran into someone.

"Woah, woah, Annabeth calm down." Said a familiar voice

Looking Annabeth saw Percy looking at her in concern. Instantly Annabeth began rapidly about what happened leaving out the killer's messages not knowing what he'd do if she told someone.

"Annabeth calm down and talk slowly." Said Percy trying to get her to calm down

"Percy, you have to help quickly Thalia is missing, I think the killer might have called her pretending to be Jason to lure her away!" Said Annabeth, shocking Percy

"Okay let's get back to the temple quickly make sure everyone is safe then we'll find Thalia I promise." Said Percy, Annabeth nodding shakily

Percy ran ahead Annabeth following behind him but then she felt her phone vibrate with another message from the killer.

 _Times up, choose._

Annabeth took a shaky breath not believing what she's about to do.

 **Do NOT hurt Thalia.**

For a moment he didn't respond making Annabeth think she failed before she got a response.

 _As you wish._

This lifted a little weight off Annabeth before realizing they had to hurry back to the temple to save Piper.

*With Piper*

Piper had hurried to the back of the temple looking around for her dad before spotting a black car a short distance away.

"Dad." Said Piper running up to the car and tried looking through the tinted window but couldn't see in the car pulling out her phone she sent a message to the killer

 **I'm here, where's my dad and, where are you?**

 _Right here._

Hearing something Pipers whirls around seeing the killer standing behind her. The killer hits Piper across the face as the demigod rights herself backing away in fear before turning to run.

"Help! Somebody help!" Screamed Piper hoping someone would here her while the killer slowly stalks after her

Running down an alley Piper reaches a locked gate to high to get over. Looking she pales in fear seeing the killer approaching her, his knife clanging against the fence posts.

"S-st-stay b-back!" Said Piper attempting to use her charmspeak, but the killer kept coming towards her

"I-I said stay back!" Piper repeated in a stronger voice, as the killer didn't stop

"I said stay back, do not come any closer!" Ordered Piper, the killer not affected

Desperate to escape Piper runs to an escape ladder and begins climbing it, the killer now hot on her trail after shaking off the charmspeak.

Piper continues climbing when she whimpers in pain, when the killer plunged his knife into her lower back before pulling it out and stabbing her again. Finally the killer slashes the back of her leg which hits a major artery causing Piper to shriek in pain.

Piper manages to climb to the roof and falls to her knees gripping her leg as blood spurts out of the slash. Trying to stand up Piper fell down again sobbing in pain crawling away before stopping at a skylight.

Pulling out her phone Piper tried calling for help.

 _"Piper, what is it, what's wrong?!"_

"J-Jason, h-he's he-here, th-the killer, th-the temple, he-here." Gasped Piper

 _"What! Are you alright, I'll be right there!"_

"Ja-Jason, yo-you have t-to st-stop him, pl-please." Piper begged

 _"Don't talk like that, I'll be there soon, and you'll be alright!"_

"Ja-Jason, I-I love yo-you." Said Piper weakly

 _"No Piper! You have to stay awake, gods damn it why can't why fly!"_

"Jason…" Piper whispered dropping her phone

 _"Piper, Piper, Piper!"_

*With Annabeth*

Annabeth and Percy burst into the temple looking around for anyone.

"I'll find the others, stay here!" Said Percy running off

Pulling out her phone, Annabeth dialed Piper.

'Pick up, pick up, please pick up!' Annabeth mentally begged before hearing something

Looking around Annabeth recognized it as Piper's ringtone, trying to find the source before feeling something drip on her face. Raising a hand Annabeth felt something warm and sticky on her face, looking she was horrified finding it was blood.

Looking up Annabeth's fear shot through the roof seeing a body lying on the roof.

"PIPER!" Shouted Annabeth running out and getting up to the roof

When she got up to the roof Annabeth covered her mouth choking on a sob when she saw a trail of blood leading to Piper's motionless body.

"No, no, no." Begged Annabeth slowly approaching the body seeing Piper's lifeless eyes

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to choose, I didn't mean to." Annabeth cried falling to her knees

Though she then heard something hit the roof, looking she saw it was package with a note.

 _Thought you might like something to remember me by._

Looking in the box Annabeth felt a new wave of tears hit when she saw it was the knife and mask the killer tricked her into using.

*Timeskip-five days*

Annabeth laid curled up on her bed a blank look on her tear stained face. Five days have passed since Piper, Ambrose, Kai's, and Frank's death. They had found Ambrose with his throat slit, Kai turned to stone, and Frank hung with spider web his fire stick shoved through his chest. In a single night four council members and four of the strongest demigods alive were dead.

And not only did they have killer on the loose they were working with Medusa and Arachne if Kai turned to stone and Frank hung in spider webs was anything to go by.

Everyone was hurt by their deaths, Hazel and Jason taking it the hardest with it being their boyfriend and girlfriend, respectively, who were killed, with Nico and Thalia being there for their siblings.

But Annabeth felt the worse knowing it was her fault they were dead, though logically she knew there was nothing she could have done to save them, she did know she was responsible for Piper's death, she had choice and now she had to live with the consequences.

Sitting on the bedside table was the mask and knife the killer had left her, Annabeth didn't worry about anyone seeing them as she had locked herself in her room not letting anyone in, wanting to be alone.

Annabeth glanced at the mask seeing it's empty misshapen black eyes staring at her, mocking her.

"This is your fault." Muttered Annabeth glaring at the mask

As Annabeth tried destroying the mask with her glare she couldn't help but notice something written on the leather straps. Grabbing the mask Annabeth looked at the strap seeing strange black symbols on it, running her thumb across them Annabeth wondered if they were magical in origin.

Though her thoughts were cut short when she hissed at feeling a cut on her finger drawing blood. The blood dripped on the markings causing them to glow before releasing a puff of smoke. Coughing Annabeth waved the smoke away seeing that a book was now sitting on her lap. But not just any book a demigod book that had pictures of every demigod from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, like a yearbook.

'What, were those some kind of seal.' Wondered Annabeth before setting the mask down and grabbing the book

Opening the book Annabeth noticed some pictures were cut out, the killers victims she realized. As she looked Annabeth felt sick seeing how many pictures were missing, for each demigod that was killed, choking a little when she got to Piper and Frank's page. But she saw her own picture was scratched out along with words written in red.

 _Answers lie where the mask was made._

'Where the mask was made.' Annabeth thought grabbing the mask

Looking it over for anything else she soon found a label on the inside.

"Konoha Hospital surgery mask." Muttered Annabeth in realization

She had thought the mask was familiar, at least in design and material, it was a surgery mask. Specially designed masks made for help who undergo multiple facial surgeries that help keep their faces from falling apart.

If what the message said was true the answers she wanted would be found at this hospital, of course it could also be a trap. But that was a risk Annabeth was willing to take if it meant finding the answers she needed.

One way or another Annabeth would get her answers.

 **So, how was it good. Well I warned you yep I killed Piper and Frank, they are really dead, they are not coming back because as Ghostface once said "This isn't a comedy, it's a horror film. People live, people die and you'd better start running." so yep and there's more death to come. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter for Scream! Well it's a new year, so let's watch Naruto brutally murder and torture people. Here we'll get some of Naruto's backstory along with seeing Annabeth make a very terrible mistake that will cost her and those closest to her dearly. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Thalia jolted awake when she heard the door creak open showing that the killer was back. Straining her neck to try and see where he was but he stayed out of her limited line of sight, but she could still here his footsteps.

"Alright asshole you've had your fun now let me out, so I can kick your ass!" Shouted Thalia putting on a brave front and glaring at what she hoped was the killer's direction

Though truthfully Thalia was terrified, she didn't have her weapons, she couldn't use her abilities, and she was currently held captive by a deranged killer. She didn't even know how long she'd been locked up, without any clock or windows to see outside only the cold metal walls of the room. It terrified Thalia even more than when she was trapped in her tree, at least then she knew she was at Camp Half-Blood with her friends close by, but now she didn't know where she was and well and truly alone.

Thalia screamed a little and jumped, or would if she wasn't restrained, when the killer slammed his hands down on either side of her head, his masked visage hovering over her. After a moment of staring at her he patted her cheek and moved away, Thalia then heard something rolling along the floor before stopping beside the table she was on.

Thalia's eyes widened, and she paled when she saw a cart filled with different type bladed tools, syringes, and bottled with clear liquids inside. Before she could even think of what he'll do with those the killer tossed something on the cart and Thalia was surprised when she saw it was his mask. This could be her chance to see who the killer was, and if she could escape she'd be able to get back to her friends and tell them.

Thalia watched as the killer came into her view and she finally saw what he looked like. Spiky sunny blonde hair, pale skin, three jagged whisker marks on each cheek, and grey-blue eyes with slit pupils. If the situation was different and they met before Thalia joined the hunt she'd admit he was handsome in an animalistic way with the whiskers and slut pupils.

"Ah, feels good to get that thing off, gets hard to breathe after a while." The killer commented before sorting through his tools

For a moment nothing was said, Thalia staring at the killer thinking if she's ever seen him before and said killer deciding which tool to pick. Though the silence ended when Thalia spoke.

"You're a demigod aren't you." Stated Thalia now seeing familiar features namely the blonde hair and grey eyes

"That obvious huh, never really understood why Athena's children were all blonde when the bitch herself has black hair. While one could argue they inherit the blonde from the father what if the father isn't blonde, I just find it strange. But yes, I am a demigod sadly." Said the killer grabbing a syringe and a small bottle the contents he put into the syringe

"Wh-what is t-that?" Thalia questioned more than a little terrified

"Did you know that baby rattle snakes are more dangerous than adults. It's because they haven't learned to control how much venom they secrete." Said the killer avoiding the question, with Thalia now uneasy of what he's likely going to inject into her

"I remember when I learned that, it was actually a dual learning session. It was five months after my fourth birthday, I had met a woman, never really knew her only seeing her a few times around the village but those few times I knew she was like me, hated and alone, something to do with her former master being a traitor. When I met her I vaguely remember feeling something akin to happiness, to have finally met someone like me, but you see there was a difference between us, while she hated for being associated with her former master, I was hated simply for existing. Another was that she had people who cared for her, while I had no one, but you know how humans can be they're selfish petty creatures that only care about their own interests. So, tell me Thalia what would you do to get people to stop hating you?" Asked the killer, Thalia remaining silent unsure if what the guy was saying was true

"No answer. Well I'll tell you, you simply attack someone that everyone hates more than you. That's she did to me, she approached me under the guise of being my friend, I still being a naïve child starved for affection accepted. In return she knocked me unconscious, tied me up, and threw me into a snake pit filled with hundreds of venomous serpents, all while she and dozens of villagers laughed at my pain as the snakes bit me injecting their venom into my blood. It took me six hours to untie myself, and another seven to climb out, I broke my fingernails off climbing out and five of my ribs from falling back in." The killer said

While Thalia wasn't sure if this true, it still horrified her that anyone could do that to a child.

"You know what that experience taught me, for one is that snakes are useful creatures especially the venomous kind. The second was that the only person I could trust was myself. I eventually got my revenge on the woman, but only after killing everyone she cared for, taking away her goal of revenge against her master, and showing her that no matter how she acted, who her friends were, if people trusted her, she'd always be nothing but a Snake Whore." Said the killer preparing to stick the syringe in Thalia's arm

"No, no, no please don't." Thalia said

"Don't worry this won't kill you, I made sure of it, but you'll wish you were once it works its way through your system. If it's any consolation once this over, you'll start seeing things my way." Said the killer injecting the venom into Thalia's arm

The screams that followed made Naruto smile evilly.

*With Annabeth*

"You sure this is it." Thalia said as she and Annabeth drove up to what looked like an abandoned hospital

"Yes, this is it Konoha Hospital." Replied Annabeth

After getting that message from the killer, Annabeth had looked up the "Konoha Hospital" where the mask was made. Though there wasn't much information on it just that it was an old hospital closed a few years ago, ironically enough it was located in Alaska.

After getting a location Annabeth had gone to Thalia telling her about the message wanting to come with her, not wanting to risk running into the killer alone. Thalia agreed wanting to get her own payback on the killer for when he jumped her.

So, Annabeth and Thalia had snuck away to go to the hospital and now here they were.

Getting out of the car Thalia grabbed a crowbar from the backseat, making Annabeth stare in shock.

"Uh, what's that for?" Asked Annabeth

"Well a bow or spear wouldn't really work in narrow hallways, and last time I met that masked freak he apparently can shrug off being stabbed, so I'm going a little old school." Thalia said

"You wouldn't happen to have anything else would you." Said Annabeth, as Thalia smirked

"Got you covered here." Said Thalia handing her a stun gun

"Do you wanna know why you have a stun gun." Annabeth said

"Probably not. So, ready?" Questioned Thalia, Annabeth nodding slowly

"As I'll ever be." Annabeth replied

With that both girls entered the abandoned hospital, unaware that someone was watching them.

"This place is huge." Said Annabeth surprised

"Maybe we should split up." Thalia offered, Annabeth shoving her a little in response

"Hey, that's not even remotely funny." Said Annabeth

"Just a suggestion." Defended Thalia

"A bad one." Annabeth said

"Just messing with you." Said Thalia

They continued their search walking down a hallway before looking down seeing a trail of dried blood on the floor.

"Oh gods." Muttered Annabeth

"It keeps going." Thalia said seeing the trail go past a door

Following the trail, Annabeth flinching when she heard a rattling noise. When they stood in front of the door they saw the killers mask symbol painted on the door.

"He's been here." Said Annabeth

"What do you wanna do?" Thalia questioned, Annabeth breathing in deeply

"I wanna find that son of a bitch." Annabeth replied

"Me too." Said Thalia

They pushed passed the door seeing a blood-stained tarp, moving the tarp aside they saw more tarp hung up blocking the room. Pushing past the tarps they stopped seeing something covered by a blood-stained sheet fly's buzzing around it. Moving around it they traded looks before nodding and Thalia tore the sheet.

Under the sheet they saw a headless snake and a cut open owl corpse.

"Oh, gods, that's disgusting." Thalia said covering her mouth, before Annabeth noticed something

"The hearts gone." Said Annabeth seeing the heart missing, while Thalia looked at her strangely

"So's the head." Stated Thalia motioning to the where head should be

"Ugh, help me find the lights." Thalia said looking away from the corpses

Looking Annabeth found a light switch behind her, flipping caused the screens lining the walls to hum to life showing off several X-rays.

"What the hell are these." Said Thalia

"They look like x-rays for a patient." Annabeth replied looking at a few

"I can see that, I mean why are they here, wouldn't they have been taken when the hospital closed or something." Thalia clarified, as Annabeth examined the x-rays finding the name of who's they were scratched out while taking a few pictures to look at later

"Yeah, your right. In fact, look at the difference between pictures and everything. They look almost new, if they had been left here since the hospital closed they'd have showed some sign of ware." Said Annabeth before going silently

"So, what someone wanted us to find these. Why… Annabeth… Annabeth?" Said Thalia when she didn't get a response

Looking Thalia saw Annabeth looking mutely at x-rays her eyes wide in horror.

"Annabeth what is it what's wrong?" Thalia asked, Annabeth taking a shuttering breath

"Thalia look x-rays again, look at the size of the bones." Annabeth said shakily, confusing Thalia

Looking Thalia saw that the bones and skeleton were small, really small, as if it… was… a… child. Thalia soon realized looked horrified, these x-rays were of a child, one that's been abused or even nearly killed. Thalia joined Annabeth in looking at the screen in horror, looking at the different injuries.

"You don't think… this kid was a demigod do you." Said Thalia quietly, the thought made Annabeth pale

Sure, she knew not all demigods came from happy homes, some even running away like her and Thalia, but Annabeth's never heard of any demigods being physically abused like this.

It looked like some tried murdering the poor child, multiple times!

"Wait there's something else." Said Annabeth seeing another picture at the end

Going over to it, they saw it was a pregnant woman's sonogram.

"Look at the name, Kushina Uzumaki. Think that's the kid's mom." Said Thalia, Annabeth thinking she's heard that name before

"Maybe, but wait why scratch out the name of whoever these belong to, but leave the mother's name." Annabeth wondered, Thalia shrugging

"Who knows what goes through lunatic's minds." Said Thalia

"Come on there has to be more." Annabeth said as they moved to the back of the room

They found several jars filled with different colored liquids, along a dozen filing cabinets, along with evidence that someone had been staying there. Thalia opened a binder flipping through it while Annabeth walked over to one of the cabinets pulling out a medical folder, noticing once again all the names were scratched out. Opening it Annabeth began reading the report, though she'd soon wished she hadn't.

 _Patient: ?_

 _Age: One Year and Seven Months_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Blood Type: B_

 _Injuries: dislocated shoulders, cracked skull, left leg broken in three different locations, puncture wounds to left kidney and spinal cord_

Annabeth covered her mouth in horror, this was, this was horrible! Who could even think to do this to a child!

Quickly grabbing another file Annabeth saw it was for the same child only now it was from when he was a two and a half years old.

The injuries were even worse!

File after file Annabeth read and each was worse than the last!

'All these files re for a single person.' Thought Annabeth covering her mouth

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Annabeth thought struggling to not empty her stomach

"Annabeth check this out, the mask the killer wears they were custom made for this kid after each of his surgeries." Thalia said

"There's more than one." Said Annabeth guess that explains why the killer was so willing to give her one

'Wait, the killer was the one who gave me one of those masks, masks made specifically for this child after his surgeries, then that would mean this boy, he's the killer.' Annabeth realized

If it's true and the killer was the boy all these injuries, these attempted murders, were inflicted on, part of Annabeth could understand why he's the way he is now. Not that it excused the people he's killed.

"That's not all, look at these." Said Annabeth handing Thalia one of the files

When Thalia read the few Annabeth had, the latter not being able to stomach reading even a full drawer of them, she resisted the urge to empty her stomach, while also figuring out the same thing Annabeth had.

"So, this kid is our killer." Said Thalia feeling faint headed, while Annabeth nodded

"But that's what I find strange, all of this, the hospital, the x-rays, these files. It just feels… staged." Said Annabeth

"Well it was likely this was a trap, but so far we haven't seen our masked friend. Let's just look a little longer before getting the hell out of here." Thalia said before spotting several metal shelves

"Over there."

Walking over the girls saw different objects with a few on a metal cart.

"This is Piper's necklace and Frank's bracelet." Said Thalia seeing Piper's Camp necklace and Frank's bracelet given to him by Hazel

"Th-this is my necklace." Annabeth said grabbing her camp necklace that had gone missing a few weeks ago

"Bastard kept souvenirs." Growled Thalia before seeing something above them aiming her flashlight up

"Uh Annabeth." Thalia said, getting her attention

Looking where Thalia was, Annabeth saw dozens of photos hanging by strings from the ceiling.

"The missing pictures." Stated Annabeth

"And you're the star." Thalia added seeing several pictures of Annabeth

Suddenly they heard the intercom system come on as a haunting melody began playing.

 _"_ _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do, I'm half crazy all for the love of you."_

"He's here." Annabeth said scared

"Come on let's get out of here!" Said Thalia as they both ran out of the room and out of the hospital

*Later*

Annabeth stood in front of a new board showing all the pictures she took at the hospital while in her hands was a book.

 _Beginners Guide to being a Kickass Kunoichi_

 _by Kushina Uzumaki_

It had appeared in Cabin 6 a few years before she went on the Lightning Thief Quest, as first most of them thought it was a prank from the Stoll brothers, but Annabeth, being the curious child she was, couldn't resist and read it.

Surprisingly the information was incredibly accurate on how a real kunoichi, stealth, eavesdropping, assassination, how to craft ninja tools, and fighting techniques. When she first read it Annabeth had guess it was written by a daughter of Athena who was obsessed with ninja, but with this new information she wasn't sure.

Annabeth now believed, maybe, Kushina Uzumaki was an alias her mother used for when she had a demigod child. But that wouldn't explain the sonogram, as her mother was a virgin goddess and didn't have children the traditional way.

Right?

All of this only left Annabeth with more questions than answers. All she knew for a fact was, that the killer was abused, and nearly killed on several occasions, as a child and something truly bad must have happened to cause him to finally snap and become a killer. He was a demigod who was unaware of his heritage, but found out and holds a lot of hatred to not just his godly parent but demigods as a whole, and now all these killings were part of some greater revenge plan.

Annabeth would say he was like Luke, only with the crazy dialed up to eleven.

And finally Annabeth was certain he was a child of Athena given it's Athena's demigods that seem to be targeted the most, with Annabeth being the killers main target as it's not secret she was Athena's favorite child.

Just then her phone rang, Annabeth answered already knowing who it was.

"What do you want?" Said Annabeth

 _"_ _I was just calling to check in on my partner, tell me did you like my surprise I left you and your little friend."_

"Yeah, it was really helpful, I learned a lot bro." Annabeth retorted

 _"_ _Ah, figured it out have you, I knew you would you're a lot like the whore that way, and it's that reason I'm going to enjoy breaking you like a twig."_

"You wanna know something, at first I was terrified of you, and I'm sure I still am, but now I think your pathetic." Said Annabeth

 _"_ _What did you just say."_

"You heard me, you. Are. Pathetic. All these pointless killings, it's all one big temper tantrum, what just because mom didn't love you enough you feel like taking it out on people who've never even done anything to you. I read your files I know what you went through as a kid, but that doesn't give you the right to kill innocent people, in fact it makes you no better than the people who hurt you!" Annabeth shouted at the end her anger making her temporarily forget who she was talking to

Though after a moment she calmed down and realized what she had just done, and Annabeth went deathly pale, she not only just shouted at the killer but compared him to the same people who beat him to near death as a child, even she knew that's crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed.

For a moment the killer was silent worrying Annabeth further, before finally he spoke, more like growled.

 _"_ _You. Little. Fucking. Bitch! You not only raise your voice to me, ME! You have the fucking gall to compare to those worthless pieces of human trash! That was a mistake Annabeth, because nobody, and I mean fucking nobody, compares me to them and gets away unscathed! So, congratulations Annabeth you damned not only yourself but everyone you care about. I'm going to take pleasure in slaughtering each every one of your families and delivering you their heads. And Annabeth do not think for one second just because you read some papers you understand a fraction of my pain, but trust me you will, oh you will."_

With that the killer hung up and Annabeth felt her legs give out beneath her tears falling from her eyes.

'What have I done.' Thought Annabeth

*With Naruto*

Naruto was angry, no scratch that he was blindingly furious!

How dare she compare him to the villagers, the very same people who made it their life goals to make him as miserable as possible! That he would never have a normal child, to always be reminded that no one would ever want him, that he was just a worthless demon!

The last person who dared to do that, he ended their entire bloodline, brought them back to life and kill them again!

But sadly he can't do that, he's waited to long to throw his entire plan away because he couldn't control his temper, besides this just means he has to accelerate his schedule. Banging on his chest not created three clones.

"You go to Camp Jupiter and erase the Fifth Cohort, you go to the Amazon's and turn them into a bad memory before mounting their heads on spikes, and you go to Manhattan and cut the sea gods lover and her husband into so many pieces that her own son won't recognize then scatter the remains in the Hudson River! Now!" Ordered Naruto, the clones nodding and vanishing in the shadows

Pulling his mask down over his face Naruto vanished to his own location, if the demigods thought he was bad before, he's going to make sure they'll never sleep peacefully ever again after this.

*Chase Residences*

Naruto didn't bother sneaking in simply smashing down the front door, he'd already put up a barrier, silencing seals, and an illusion to make everyone ignore him.

The minute the door fell down and he would the frightened screams, walking he saw Annabeth's step-mother, father, and half-brothers. First, he appeared in front of the step-mother stabbing his knife up and through her mouth making the boys scream in horror. Before they could try running he reappeared behind them grabbing one by the head and twisting it 180 degrees, before the punching clean through the other boy's chest gripping his heart which he tore out.

Finally he grabbed Annabeth's father by his throat slamming him against.

"Wh-why." The man choked, Naruto dragging his knife across his cheek leaving a shallow cut before lifting his mask

For certain victims he lets them see his face, wanting them to know exactly what their killer looked like.

"Your daughter did something she shouldn't have, this is me showing her what happens when I'm angered. Your family, they were the lucky ones because I killed them quickly, but you, I'm gonna take my time tearing you apart!" Growled Naruto

For the next five hours the only thing heard in the house was Frederick Chase's screams of agony and Naruto's deranged laughter.

*Timeskip*

'Please, please, please, please gods, mom, anyone, please let me make it in time!' Annabeth mentally begged running through the streets of San Francisco not caring who she bumped into

After the killer's threat against her and her friends loved ones she immediately ran to the hanger taking the fastest plane there was and flown to San Francisco as fast as she could, hoping to reach her family before the killer could. Since she's the one who angered him it's likely he'd go after her family first before the others, and Annabeth only hoped she reached them before the killer, and maybe even the stop the killer entirely on her own said the Athena part of her, which she promptly ignored only caring to make sure her family was safe.

Though when Annabeth arrived she was greeted to a sight she's only seen in her nightmares. The front door was broken down, slowly walking in Annabeth covered her mouth to stifle the choked sobs and to stop herself from throwing up.

There was her family dead, Matthew and Bobby hung by their own entrails, her step-mother nailed to the wall her head having been removed and shoved into her chest.

But the worst was her father, all the skin below his neck had been flayed off exposing the angry red muscles, each of his ribs snapped off and stabbed into his arms and legs, his organs ripped out and organized around him in a macabre display, and finally his eyes and tongue cut out and put in his empty chest cavity.

Not only that but a message written in blood was above his corpse.

 _I warned you._

The sight mad Annabeth fall to her knees leaning against the wall sobbing.

'No, no, no, no! Please this can't be happening, please don't let this be happening!' Annabeth begged

She didn't even need to know that the same thing has already happened to her friend's families, and it was all her fault! Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut this wouldn't have happened.

'Please just let this end.' Thought Annabeth

 **Well what did you all think, Naruto leaving some clues for Annabeth, our little wise girl putting some hints together, getting another call, and Naruto showing Annabeth why it's unwise to anger him. Yep Naruto doesn't take kindly being compared to the villagers, and yes all the people he sent his clones after will die, as it's necessary to the plot, gotta problem with it to bad you all knew what you signed up for the minute you read the title. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and Happy New Year.**

 **Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be getting a look of the aftermath of Naruto's massacre, a little look at Athena, which will include a little surprise, and finally another part of Naruto's evil plan falling into place. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Athena sat in her temple rubbing her head. She had just come from a meeting where all the Olympians were informed of the most recent attacks of the killer, yes, the Olympians were aware of the one attacking settlements and demigods but couldn't interfere due to the Ancient Laws, no matter how much many of the gods wanted to due to their children being killed left and right.

The most recent attack had caused a massive uproar, with Poseidon being stuck between rage and despair at Sally Jackson's death and remains thrown into his domain, Ares at the complete destruction of the Amazons, and lastly the destruction of the Fifth Cohort, which Athena wouldn't admit but felt vicious pleasure in the deaths still holding a grudge against Romans.

Not to mention Frederick Chase and his wife and children, while it saddened Athena the father of her daughter was dead she was more focused on the reason behind these large amounts of deaths.

 **"Really, you're not even going to comfort Annabeth when she just lost her entirely family, or even shed a tear. Wow I knew you were a cold bitch, but I didn't know you were this cold."** A voice said in Athena's head, making the goddess groan in annoyance

'What do want, I thought I got rid of you.' Athena thought

 **"Nope, I just didn't feel like talking to a bitch, and I since you're literally the only person I can to I chose to stay quiet."** Said the voice

'You would do well to show me the proper respect.' Demanded Athena mentally

 **"Or what, you gonna kill me I'm already dead bitch, what about turning me into a monster that seems to be your answer to everyone you think deserves it."** The voice snarked

'No but I can erase you from my mind entirely and you'd cease to exist." Athena threatened, the voice laughed mockingly

 **"Yeah right, if you could do that you would have the minute I showed up, and even if you could you still wouldn't since your pride wouldn't let you erase even the smallest piece of knowledge you have, including me."** Taunted the voice, Athena growling lowly knowing the voice wasn't only right but gave a logical explanation

Which I expected, considering the voice was her, or at least different version of her.

'Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't just ignore you, _Kushina.'_ Athena thought

 **"Then I'll just have to talk louder!"** Shouted Kushina from within her little corner of Athena's mind

Athena groaned in frustration as she remembered how the accursed woman came into existence.

It had started with Aphrodite giving one her pointless "love is the greatest thing ever" speeches to Athena and Artemis, both whom ignored her with the latter just returning to her Hunters, leaving the War Goddess to deal Aphrodite. Athena had simply ignored her, so Aphrodite switch tactics and began making fun of Athena's "lovers" say that none of them really loved her, since her children were born by joining her mind with the mortal men.

Aphrodite continued saying how she could never get a man really fall in love with her, with Athena taking this as a slight to her pride and said she could get a man to fall in love with her. This lead to both Goddesses making a wager, that if Athena could get any mortal man to love her for herself then Aphrodite wouldn't bother her or Artemis for two years, but if Athena couldn't get a man to love her then she'd have to give up her virginity to a man of Aphrodite's choosing.

Not one to back down from a challenge Athena accepted, only realizing the consequences after the wager was made. So, Athena used a loophole in the bet she would be reborn as a mortal, making it so it was still technically her but also not. But she also couldn't disappear for who knows how long to live a mortal life, so she simply split her presence with the split half going to the Elemental countries to be reborn as a mortal, namely as Kushina Uzumaki.

Over twenty years later, in the Elemental Countries, which was only a few months on Earth, Athena had regained all the memories of her mortal half and had smugly told Aphrodite not only did she get a man to love her but had a real child with him as well.

So, Athena enjoyed two years of Aphrodite not bothering her, what she had considered was her mortal half suddenly reemerging. It shouldn't have been possible as she should have simply faded away, but instead was very much alive.

Instead Kushina was very much alive and even attempted to take control of Athena's body to go back to her son. But Athena had kept control and instead forced Kushina back to a corner of her mind where she would hopefully fade away. Sadly, Kushina stayed very much alive and since she couldn't take control instead began mocking, and insulting Athena whenever she could, making it so the Goddess could never focus on anything. In fact, Kushina was the real reason Athena really brought Naruto, rather preferring he stay in the village his father died protecting maybe even become the leader like Minato, to Earth in the hopes she'd finally shut up now that he was close by, in had the opposite affect and Kushina was even angrier.

But recently Kushina had remained silent, which Athena was thankful for, but now she's back and even more annoying, as surprising as it is.

Thinking about it Athena couldn't help but wonder where Naruto is, since he never went to Camp Half-Blood and hasn't been seen by anyone since she brought him to Earth. She could only guess he found someway back to the Elemental Countries on his own, and thus chose to focus on more important things.

Unknown to Athena, Kushina had a smirk on her face. While she couldn't take control of Athena's body, yet, she still had access to all her senses and her own sensing abilities. So, Kushina knew that Naruto was still in fact on Earth and that he was the one killing Demigods, since she could also sense Demigods unique energy signatures and whenever one of them dies Naruto is right there.

Not that she'd ever tell Athena this, while stuck in her head Kushina had gone through all the information she had access to, and she was honestly disgusted with these so-called gods. Murder, rape, destroying entire cities, turning innocent people into monsters, Kushina would honestly these gods were worse than the Titans before them, the only exception being the Goddess Hestia who literally doesn't have a mean bone in her.

The ones Kushina hated most were the King, the Queen, and Athena. Zeus in that he's just like, in not worse, than his own father Kronos, being paranoid, power hungry, swallowing his first wife Metis, and seducing or raping any woman that catches is attention.

'On second thought, definitely worse than Kronos.' Kushina thought having not come across any information of Kronos cheating on his wife or raping any women

Kind of sad that the guy who swallowed his own children was faithful to his wife, while his sons can't seem to ever keep it in their pants.

Hera was one Kushina particularly hated for the single fact that she's a petty bitch, cursing or killing all of Zeus's Demigod children and their mothers, even when they're innocent who never did anything. And that she threw her own son off Olympus because he was ugly, a mother is supposed to love and support their children not try and kill them just because how they look.

'Why doesn't she just divorce him if she hates his cheating so much.' Thought Kushina since if she found out Minato had so much as flirted with another woman she'd leave him fast enough to make his head spin after castrating him with a rusty spoon

Him damning her son to a life as a Jinchuuriki would have ended the same away, only with him being very dead.

Athena was self-explanatory, she had abandoned her Naru-chan leaving him with a village Kushina knew would hate him. Other reasons included Medusa, a priestess of Athena, and Arachne, a very talented weaver, both of whom were innocent women cursed into monsters, Medusa she was with Poseidon in Athena's temple and Athena cursed her into a monster. While Arachne was a talented weaver from a small village, famous for creating masterpieces, though she was arrogant believing she was better than Athena herself, so Athena challenged Arachne to a weaving contest, with Athena's depicting the gods in all their glory with mortals worshipping them, while Arachne's showed the failings of the gods. Arachne won the contest, but Athena was enraged and destroyed Arachne's tapestry and turned her into a monster.

'Funny how being stuck in a Goddesses head can reveal facts from fiction.' Thought Kushina having found out what really happened than the bullshit stories gods and mortals told

Medusa was in fact not Poseidon's lover but rather a victim in the Sea Gods vendetta against Athena. What really happened was Poseidon being bitter at losing Athens to Athena attempted to seduce Medusa, Athena's priestess at the time, but when she didn't fall for him, Poseidon instead raped her in Athena's temple before leaving her. Rather than comfort her priestess Athena turned her into a monster.

Arachne was a poor orphan girl who had lost her family and had no friends or money, and made tapestries as a way to support herself and because she loved weaving. She wasn't arrogant in her abilities and was rather humble that people loved her work so much, Athena being jealous and challenging Arachne is pretty much the same, along with the tapestries they made. Though Arachne knew the minute Athena arrive whether she won or lose she'd still die, knowing how petty the gods were, though the girl chose to do her best and made the tapestry depicting the gods as they were, arrogant and petty. Arachne had still won the contest but knew she'd still die and held her head up in an act of defiance even when Athena destroyed her work, but rather than die as she thought Arachne was turned into a monster by Athena.

The only true thing Kushina could really see was both Medusa and Arachne's deep seeded hatred for Athena for what she did to them, targeting the Goddesses children in retaliation. Their stories were only the way they were was because mortals didn't want to risk the same fate or worse by telling the truth and instead cast the victims in a bad light while the gods came out squeaky clean.

Though Kushina knew the time of the gods was limited.

Another thing Kushina had been doing over the years trapped in Athena's head was siphoning off the Goddesses power and empowering herself. She's had to do this slowly and still act as nothing more than a voice in Athena's head with no power, but knew soon enough she'll be able to wrestle control from Athena. Then finally Kushina could find her son and beg for his forgiveness at not being there to raise him like she should have.

'Though hopefully I'll be able to get my own body.' Kushina thought wanting her own body and not have anything to do with Athena

Besides she has a few decades worth of payback she wanted to return to the wisdom bitch.

*Naruto's Hideout*

Drew Tanaka coughed and sputtered when ice cold water was splashed on her face, waking her up from her forced sleep and ruining her make up.

"What the hell, where am I?!" Shouted Drew looking around instead of being in her cabin she was some dank looking place

Not only that but she was tied to a chair restricting her arms and legs.

"I swear if you guys are doing you better come out now or you'll regret!" Drew shouted thinking her siblings were doing this since she's finally gotten her Head Counselor position after the stupid bitch Piper got herself killed

What, she never like McClean, and thinks she got what she deserved. Besides now she's Head Counselor again and force her siblings to do what she wants.

Suddenly Drew was snapped from her thoughts when she heard footsteps, and something being dragged along the floor. Looking she saw Naruto in his killer attire, minus the mask, dragging something behind him. Assuming he's the one who tied her up Drew put on a dazzlingly smile.

"Oh, sweetie if you let me I'll make it worth your while." Said Drew using her charmspeak and winking suggestively

Though she really planned to get some payback against him, though he wasn't half bad looking maybe she'd keep him as a toy.

"Your sisters charmspeak was stronger and it didn't work, what makes you think yours will." Naruto stated, Drew instantly paling

While she wasn't the smartest person around, she's smart enough to realize he's the killer, and he's immune to charmspeak.

"Wh-what're y-you g-going to d-do." Stuttered Drew her confidence gone

She paled further when Naruto lifted the object behind him, revealing it was a giant sledgehammer, and rested it on his shoulder.

"Oh, me nothing much. Just take this sledgehammer and smash your skull like a melon." Naruto replied casually as if he was talking about the weather

This response made Drew burst into tears, she didn't want to die!

"Though there is a way you get out of this without me killing you." Continued Naruto walking around

"What, I'll do anything, anything!" Said Drew looking down at her body thinking that's what he wanted

"Good, good, because you have something I need. I want the videos." Said Naruto

"Wh-what v-videos- AAHH!" Screamed Drew when Naruto swung the hammer barely missing her head

"Whoops, my arm slipped. And I think you know what videos I'm talking about." Naruto said taking a few practice swings

"O-Oh, th-those vi-videos." Drew said knowing which videos he's talking about now

"Yes, those videos, where are they." Demanded Naruto

"I-I'll te-tell y-you wh-where they a-are, bu-but only i-if yo-you sw-swear t-to le-let m-me go." Drew said, Naruto stopping midstep as if contemplating her request

Faster than Drew could see Naruto raised the sledgehammer up and smashed it down on her hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scream Drew in agony from having her hand smashed

"That was a warning, next will a leg. No tell me, where are the videos!" Naruto shouted

"Alright, I'll tell you just please don't hurt me!" Drew begged, Naruto smiling

"Now see was that so hard. Where." Said Naruto

"In my mattress in my mom's cabin. Now please let me go." Whimpered Drew pleadingly, while Naruto chuckled darkly

"Ohohohoho, who said I'd let you go." Naruto said mockingly

"You said you would!" Drew shouted, before Naruto backhanded her

"First don't raise your voice to me, second, I said I wouldn't kill you, not let you go. I also didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Said Naruto a crazy grin on his face as he raised his hammer again this time bringing it down on her kneecap

*With Annabeth*

Annabeth sat against the wall her legs pulled up to her chest, her eyes red and tears streaks going down her face. The reason being the council meeting that happened yesterday.

*Flashback*

"WHO WAS IT?!" Shouted Jason slamming his hands on the table, shocking most of the members at the normal calm Jason's anger

The only one who didn't react was Percy who hadn't even flinched, having been like this ever since the news of this mother and step-father's deaths.

"Wh-who was what Jason?" Thalia asked still in shock at Jason's outburst

"This, this attack wasn't just random or planned, this was personal the killer attacked friends and families of council members. That can only mean someone on the council pissed the killer off enough to do this. So, I'll again who was it?!" Demanded Jason looking around at everyone in suspicion even Thalia

Annabeth was sweating nervously, what was she supposed to do tell everyone it was her fault their friends and family are dead. Looking she saw they were all looking at each other in suspicion, not knowing who's fault it was, she then noticed Thalia was about to stand up making her eyes widened.

'No! I'm not letting Thalia take the blame for my screw up.' Thought Annabeth

"It was me!" Annabeth said shooting up from her seat discreetly shaking her head at Thalia

"Explain now?!" Jason said with a glare, making Annabeth back shrink as all the attention was now on her

"I-it wa-was a-af-after th-the ki-killer a-attacked the te-temple, he s-sent m-me a bo-book of a-all the demigods wi-with the ones h-he's ki-killed a-and a me-message of wh-where I-I could get an-answers. A-After he c-called m-me an-and I s-said so-somethings that ma-made him angry, th-this was his re-retaliation." Stuttered Annabeth seeing more glares directed at her, while Thalia looked at her surprised she didn't mention her help

Percy shot out of his chair hard enough to knock it down and stormed out of the council chamber slamming the door behind him. Annabeth quickly got up running after him.

"Percy! Percy, please wait!" Said Annabeth, but he wouldn't listen and kept walking

"Please just let me explain!" Annabeth begged running in front of him

"What's there to explain Annabeth! You kept this to yourself, and look at what's happened, the Fifth Cohort, the Amazons, my mom are all dead now!" Percy shouted, Annabeth flinching at the anger, hurt, and betrayal in his voice

"I-I-I…"

"You're what, you're sorry, that won't change anything, it won't bring back everyone that was killed, it won't fix anything!" Yelled Percy, as tears streamed down her face

"We're done." Percy said, Annabeth looking at him in shock

"Wh-what?" Said Annabeth hoping she heard him wrong

"We're done, over, I'm dumping you. I might have been able to forgive you keeping information to yourself, but this, no, no." Said Percy walking past a frozen Annabeth

*End Flashback*

Afterwards Annabeth had been summoned back to the council chambers and told not only was she off the case to find the killer, but she was also off the council. She had then returned to her apartment finding that Percy had already come by and taken all his stuff and left.

Now she just felt numb after a few hours of crying she just sat in her room, all her friends had turned their backs on her, except Thalia who came by to check on her, and the killer had got what he wanted he'd taken everything from her. As if on cue her phone rang, and Annabeth already knew who it was.

"What do you want." Said Annabeth in dead tone

 _"What a brother isn't allowed to make sure his sister's alright, careful Annabeth you might hurt my feelings and we both know what happens when someone hurts my feelings."_

"Shouldn't you be celebrating, you finally got what you wanted everyone's turned their backs on me, they blame me for what happen." Annabeth said

 _"I don't know why your upset, you should be thanking me, after all now that you don't have any baggage of being a council member or dating Jackson you finally see how everyone truly sees you rather than hiding behind a mask of friendliness. Besides you saw how quickly everyone was to blame you for what happened, but honestly, I planned to kill all those people anyway you pissing me off just accelerated my schedule, and yet everyone was quick to shift all the blame onto you."_

"What's your point?" Asked Annabeth

 _"My point dear sister is that no matter what you do, despite everything you've done, the people you help, the minute you don't meet their expectations they will turn their backs on you treating you like the monsters they kill. Humans, Gods, Titans, they're all the same only caring for themselves and stepping on anyone that gets in their way."_

Before Annabeth could say anything, she heard something in the background.

"What's that noise?" Said Annabeth

 _"What noise."_

"That noise in the background, where are you?" Annabeth said standing up

 _"Ah, that noise. Well since I'm feeling generous, I am currently setting a trap for a very dangerous monster. Have I ever told you about monsters Annabeth? There are many types of monsters in this world, monsters who will not show themselves and cause trouble, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood, and monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance. They are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat even though they haven't experienced hunger. They study although they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love."_

"A-and what monster are you hunting?" Asked Annabeth more than a little nervous at his answer

 _"Instead of telling you how about I show."_

Annabeth held her phone showing it was being a fed a live feed, she covered her mouth when she saw it was the Hunter's Camp. The camera moved showing the killer waving at Annabeth before moving to show tree, with a bomb strapped to it!

 _"I gotta say when I first learned out about these Hunters, I was confused at the prospect of being a child for eternity and being forced to hunt monsters. I mean the immortality parts sounds great, but you could still die, not to mention staying a child forever what exactly are they supposed to do if they fight a bigger, stronger opponent. Not only that but what about the people they leave behind. While I'm sure a few of them had lives they'd like to leave behind, what about the ones who have people that care about them, worried about where they are, not knowing if they're alive or dead. Really, it's selfish choosing their own desires over the people that care about them, along with the ones who are manipulated into joining its practically child abduction. And I'm called the monster"_

"What're you doing?" Said Annabeth fearfully though relieved Thalia's still in the temple

 _"Don't worry I'm not going to kill any of them, I already have someone that'll do it for me. No, I am simply setting a trap for a monster, can you guess the type of monster I'm trapping Annabeth?"_

Annabeth paced back and forth trying to think of what the killer said, about the different types of monsters, and he's at the Hunter's Camp.

 _monsters who abduct children_

 _practically child abduction_

Annabeth stopped her pacing as her eyes widened in shock.

"Artemis." Annabeth whispered

 _"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. Yes, I'm going to capture a Goddess."_

"Why, what has she done to you?" Said Annabeth

 _"It's not what she did, but her whore sister did. You see Annabeth I want to hurt our whore mother in every sense of the word, me capturing her favorite sister just so happens to fall into that category, and what better way to draw the Huntress out than to target her precious Hunters."_

"It won't work, she'll be able to stop you." Annabeth countered

 _"You'd be surprised at the mistakes someone can make when they're driven by anger and revenge. I believe me attempting to blow her Hunters into a few million pieces will be enough to make her angry. Here's how I see it'll go down, I activate these explosives I planted around the camp, the Huntress finds out, comes down here, chases me, I lead her on a wild goose chase, into a trap I set up ahead of time, and then I get a new playmate."_

"Why are you telling me all this, who says I won't tell someone." Said Annabeth

 _"Who's going to believe you, all your so-called friends have turned their backs on you, your stab happy friend would never get here in time, and finally I just flipped the switch."_

Annabeth's eyes widened when she heard several explosions go off followed by screaming.

 _"Nothing beats the sound of screams of terror and fear. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Goddess to capture and break, wish me luck!"_

The killer then hung up as Annabeth's phone fell from her grasp.

*Later*

Artemis was beyond angry, she had quickly learned that the one going around killing Demigods just attacked her Hunters!

When she was informed of this, the Goddess quickly teleported to her Hunters Camp and after making sure no one was seriously injured left to pursue the killer and hopefully tear him apart or turn him into a jackalope and feed him to her hounds. Artemis had managed to find the killer, but he proved to be able to avoid her, but she managed to keep him sight.

When Artemis had gotten close enough she shot an arrow threw the killers head but was surprised when he simply vanished in a cloud of smoke, before another killer showed up and she ran after him. The Goddess could only guess the killer knew a form of magic that allowed him to create copies of himself, and she had been chasing and destroying these copies for a few hours now.

If Artemis had been in her right mind she would have noticed that the clones seemed to be leading her somewhere, sadly the only thing Artemis had on her mind was finding the real killer and making him suffer for daring to attack her Hunters.

 _"You know if it makes you feel better I didn't kill any of your minions"_ the killers voice echoed throughout the forest

"I'm going to make you regret ever going ear my Hunters, do you hear me!" Shouted Artemis shooting another copy, getting mocking laughter in response

 _"You'll have to forgive me if I'm not scared of empty threats. I mean how can you make me regret it if you can't even find me."_ Taunted the killer

"I will find you, and when I do-"

 _"You'll what turn me into a jackalope, maybe have me torn apart by your mutts, how about shooting me full of arrows, I swear you need to get new material, it's all the same with Gods killing or smiting anyone that so much as breathes in your direction the wrong way."_ The killer said

"You-" Growled Artemis

 _"I mean if you need tips on threatening someone I'd be more than willing to help. Here I'll even give you this one free of charge. Once I get my hands on you I'm going to break your mind, body, and spirit, I will make you watch as I kill each and every one of your Hunters, when I'm done with you Huntress you will be nothing, but my loyal slave and I will forever savor the look on your family's faces when they see what I have done to you. That is how you threaten someone."_ Said the killer

Artemis would deny it, but she actually felt a small sliver of fear at what the killer said.

"Th-that will never happen, because I'm going to kill you her and now!" Said Artemis looking around when she didn't see any more clones

 _"AHAHAHAHAHA, how can you kill me, when you don't even realize you've walked into a trap."_ Said the killer, making Artemis eyes widened in shock

Before she could react, a four-sided crimson barrier rose up around her and Artemis felt herself become weaker, and soon realize to her horror she couldn't feel any of her godly power.

 _"Four Red Yang Formation, combined with suppression seals designed to suppress a god's power, at the moment your as defenseless as any human."_ Said the killer stepping out from behind a tree outside the barrier

"H-How?" Artemis said weakly

 _"What can I say I have friends that'd love nothing more than to see you Gods brought to your knees, and I'm more than willing to oblige. Now do me a favor and be unconscious."_ Said the killer making a handsign as Artemis screamed in pain from crimson electricity shocking her before falling unconscious

The killer walked towards Artemis as an opening was made in the barrier before it closed. Crouching down Naruto patted Artemis's head, pleased that another part of his plan went perfectly.

'I love it when the bad guy wins.' Naruto thought

 **So, what did you all think, good. Yep that's right Kushina's still alive in Athena, we're talking about the same woman who survived having her Tailed Beast ripped out, getting impaled on Kurama's claw, and still have enough strength to restrain him, she isn't going down because of one Goddess. I also twisted the legends around Arachne and Medusa a little, since let's face it that's something the gods would do, also we see Kushina has been gathering her strength to take back her freedom and finally meet her son. Annabeth has basically lost all the trust of her friends, which is exactly what Naruto wants, and now she's the only one aware of Artemis's fate. Yes, Artemis was captured, before you all say anything remember while Artemis is normally composed, when it concerns her Hunters or any young maidens she'll throw caution to the wind, which lead to her making mistakes, like not noticing she was being lead into a trap. Also can anyone guess who's Naruto's "friends" are, I'm sure you can guess two already, but there are others who have hatred for the gods and they might be revealed next time! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the members of Naruto's little group, some of which I'm sure will surprise you all, but they all have one thing in common, to see Olympus in ruins. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Groaning Artemis opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. At first, she was confused of where she was and felt herself laying on a metal table, before it all came back to her.

Her Hunters, the killers attack, chasing him, being trapped, then nothing.

That made Artemis snap to attention as she tried getting up but found herself restrained and worse she couldn't feel her godly power. Not only that but she wasn't wearing her usual attire, instead a plain hospital gown, making her nauseas that the killer saw her naked and did gods knows what.

'Damn it all to Tartarus, how could I have let myself tricked and captured in such a way!' Artemis cursed mentally struggling against her binds

Suddenly she heard a noise making her look around to at her limited space, thinking the killer was here.

"Come out coward!" Shouted Artemis refusing to show just how worried she was

Instead of the killers masked visage Artemis was confused and shocked to instead see her Lieutenant.

"Thalia, what're you doing here?!" Artemis whispered loudly in case the killer was nearby, Thalia shushing her

"Quiet, he could come back any minute now." Said Thalia, Artemis still confused

"But how are you here?" Artemis repeated since she knew for a fact Thalia was at the Demigod Temple or at least she thought she was

"The Bastard grabbed me in Anima, I've been trapped here for gods knows how long. And before you ask the me you think is at the Temple isn't me it's a clone he made from my blood. Now let me get you free then we can get out of here." Said Thalia, Artemis nodding in agreement though silently wanting to stop and hopefully kill the bastard before leaving

"And just where do you think you're going." Naruto said a few feet behind Thalia

"Thalia quickly run now!" Shouted Artemis at least hoping for her Lieutenant to escape and get help

Though that hope was quickly dashed when to Artemis's shock rather than running, Thalia gained a wide smile, turned around, and ran straight into Naruto's arms.

"Hi sweetie." Said Thalia pecking Naruto on the lips, shocking Artemis further

"Mind telling me what you were just doing?" Said Naruto waving his knife back and forth, making Thalia pout

"Aaah, haven't I proven I'm loyal. Fine I just wanted to play with her a little." Thalia said, much to Naruto's amusement

"Well then I apologize for interrupting your playtime, but I think you'll be happy to hear I have the videos." Said Naruto holding up a flash drive, Thalia gaining a bloodthirsty grin

"Does that mean we can finally kill the bimbo?" Thalia asked giddily since she never like Drew and finding out what she and her slut mother did made Thalia want to fry her

"Not yet, remember once little Annie sees the truth she'll take care of Drew." Denied Naruto, make Thalia pout more crossing her arms

"What have you done to her?!" Artemis demanded reminding them of her presence

"Oh, right you're still here." Said Naruto boredly, angering Artemis

"I said what have you done to Thalia?!" Repeated Artemis

"Me, I haven't done anything to her, well nothing she hasn't asked for." Naruto replied with smirk his arm wrapped around Thalia's waist

"Liar, Thalia would never ask you for anything, you're controlling her!" Artemis retorted glaring at Naruto

Naruto tilted his head back and forth a little as if thinking her words over. Walking over to the side of table Artemis was strapped to, before faster than the Goddess could react he stabbed his knife deep into her abdomen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Artemis as the metal burned her insides and seemed to drain her sealed power

'Stygian Iron.' Artemis thought through the pain

"I suggest if you don't want to lose your tongue you'll keep your pretty little mouth shut!" Hissed Naruto pulling the blade out wiping the Ichor off

"Ho-how did you get St-Stygian Iron?" Said Artemis gasping for air

"That'd be my doing." A female voice said getting Artemis's attention

Looking she saw a young woman rise out of the shadows. The woman had deathly pale skin as if all the blood had been drained out of her, with the same blue tint found on the lips of the dead, jet black hair falling past her shoulders, black colored lips set in a dark smile, wearing black high heeled boots tight black leather pants kept around her waist by a chain belt, a black tank top that strained against her ample bust, and a leather jacket that reached just above her abdomen and metal spikes on the shoulders. What stood out the most were her eyes pitch black eyes darker than the void, and dark gold colored pupils.

"Melinoe." Said Artemis shocked at the Goddesses

"Hello Artemis, I must say, I love the new look it suits you." Melinoe said walking around the table

"What're you doing here, don't you know who he is, what he's done." Said Artemis

"Oh, I know exactly what he's done, and I couldn't be any prouder of my cute little grandson." Said Melinoe putting her elbow on Naruto's shoulder as they shared matching slasher smirks, while Artemis stared in shock at them

"Wh-what, gr-grandson." Artemis said

"Yep, Artemis meet Naruto, my daughter's son." Introduced Melinoe mockingly

Artemis could only look between the two, more shocked to know Melinoe was working with the killer than he was her grandson.

"Why would you side against your own family, your father won't take this betrayal lightly." Said Artemis warningly hoping Hades wrath would be enough to get Melinoe to help her

Melinoe however scoffed pushing off Naruto's shoulder sauntering over to the table looking down at Artemis.

"Daddy dearest can go fade for all I care, him and my bitch of a mother. My parents never gave a damn about me, just because I looked like this." Said Melinoe her left side briefly taking a blackened and mummified appearance

"Persephone never acted like a mother, and Hades prefers his bastards, while keeping me locked in the Underworld. So yeah, the choice to side against them was rather easy, besides when the time comes I'm going to enjoy make Hades watch as I grind Di Angelo and Levesque's skulls to dust, right before I rip out all his power for myself." Said Melinoe sadistically at the thought of her fathers face when he sees his precious golden children dead

"That's impossible you can't take away a god's power, your delusional." Artemis said when suddenly a large black curved blade was slammed down beside her head embedding itself in the table

Looking Artemis's eyes widened and pale as she saw the blade was in fact a scythe, a very large and deadly scythe, one she had thought destroyed. But there is was in Naruto's hands, her grandfathers scythe.

"You know one of the many good things about having a burning hatred for the Olympians and Demigods, you become Great-Grandpa Kronos's favorite grandson." Said Naruto resting the scythe on his shoulder

"H-how di-did yo-you get th-that." Artemis stuttered seeing one of the few weapons that could permanently kill a god

"What, of this. This, including his blessing, was a gift from Kronos, you really thought he'd risk his scythe being destroyed in case he lost. Nope the scythe you all thought was his was nothing but a fake. This is the real deal though, but if you don't believe me, I'd be more than happy to show you." Said Naruto the blade hovering over Artemis's throat said Goddess breathing heavily

"But don't worry you won't die. No, I'm gonna do to what I did to dear Thalia here." Naruto said as the scythe shifted back into his knife

"I'll never submit to you." Said Artemis defiantly

Though inwardly she was terrified, he was dangerous before when they all thought he was just a deranged killer, but now Artemis knew he not only had a Goddess on his but one of the most powerful weapons in the world.

"You know Thalia said something very similar to that and yet now look at her, completely loyal to me. She'd kill her own brother if I asked." Said Naruto

"Oh, I'd do it even if he didn't ask." Thalia added

"It doesn't matter you can't beat the whole of Olympus on your own with just a minor Goddess even with that scythe." Said Artemis, Naruto merely smiling wider

"Oh ladies you can come out now!" Naruto said, confusing Artemis at who else could be here

First was a woman with an extremely pale and flawless complexion, a curvy figure, with very large breasts, a thin waist, and wide hips, black hair worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, eyes that have both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern, wearing a long black sleeveless dress completely concealing her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider, a narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side, spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem, two large sleeves separated entirely from the dress are worn on her arms ending just after her elbows, each of the sleeves also display four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric, she also wears two spider earrings that hang downwards from her ears.

Next was another woman with an average physical build, a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm, eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest, wearing a black body-length suit with hood which extends downwards to her knees, while over it she wore a white lab coat, the hood is adorned with eye-like markings on either side which when worn in addition to the shape of her hair gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs, she is barefoot toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards.

"I believe you know Medusa and Arachne." Said Naruto as both women walked up to either side of Artemis

"Hell Artemis, you know I remember the first few years after that traitorous bitch turned me into a monster you and your little Hunters hunted me down shooting me full of arrows." Said Medusa smiling coldly as a forked tongue emerging from her mouth

"Really I remember being treated like an archery target for the Hunters." Arachne said with a gleam in her eyes as fangs peaked out from her lips

Artemis gulped at their comments, remembering Athena had asked her to hunt down the two before and to make it hurt whe she killed them. At the time Artemis didn't know about Athena's connection to the two, but now was really regretting it.

"And that's not all." Said Naruto as the temperature dropped several degrees

In a swirl of snow Artemis saw another woman appear, with a long mane of lush black hair, coffee brown eyes, pale skin the color of snow, wearing a snug fitting white dress with a midnight blue fur cloak with grey fur lining it.

"Khione." Said Artemis shivering from the cold

"Yep, when this cutie here showed up with the offer taking down Olympus I jumped at the chance, especially when he mentioned the chance to take my father's power and turn that fire spawn into a lovely sculpture." Khione cooed wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck

"Last one, and I'm sure you'll love this Huntress." Said Naruto with a particularly sadistic smirk

Hearing approaching footsteps Artemis looked and gasped in shock and horror. Approaching was a teenage girl with long dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, dark colored eyes that briefly flash red, a wolfish smirk on her face, wearing cutoff jean shorts that stopped just above her knees, black combat boots, a black shirt with a crescent moon on it, and a silver circlet on her head.

"Hey Artemis, long time no betrayal." Said the teen crossing her arms with fake friendly smile

"Ka-Kallisto." Gasped Artemis

"So you do remember me, and here I thought I was forgotten after what you and your bastard father did to me." Kallisto growled wrapping a hand around Artemis's throat making the Goddess choke

"Ho-how a-are yo-you ali-alive?" Artemis gasped

"You can thank Lady Melinoe and Naruto, they offered me the chance to get some well-earned vengeance and I took the chance. They also told me that you dared give my circlet to one of your little bitches!" Kallisto growled her nails extending into claws, while Thalia slowly moved behind Naruto while shivering at the memory when she and Kallisto first met

Safe to say the former Hunter was not pleased to see Thalia in possession of her circlet.

"You knew this circlet was the only thing I had left of my mother, and yet you had no problem giving it away." Said Kallisto her eyes turning red in anger

"Zo-Zoe ear-earned it." Choked Artemis when Kallisto increased her grip

"Oh yes let's talk about your new favorite, the little Hesperid who killed me! Tell me how long did it take you to replace me, a week, a month, or maybe you did right after turning your back on me. In fact did you send her after me hoping she'd get rid of the "disgraced Hunter" for you. Answer me!" Roared Kallisto her features becoming more wolf-like as her canines extended to fangs

"You broke your vows." Wheezed Artemis close to passing out from lack of air

Suddenly Kallisto let go allowing Artemis to take several deep breaths of air. When she looked at her former Hunter and best friend Artemis could see nothing but a deep seeded loathing and hatred in Kallisto's eyes all directed at her.

"And there it is, you were so eager to condemn me you never bothered hearing my side of the story. If you had you would've known I wasn't seduced by Zeus, the bastard raped me because I chose my loyalty to you over any charms he used on me. Of course, you should know what type of people the men in your family are, if they don't get what they want willingly they'll take it, not caring about the consequences. But you know that don't you, you who are so quick to condemn any male that so much as looks at you, even if they're in the wrong place at the wrong time, yet you ignore the horrid acts your own father and twin commit. You Artemis are a hypocrite." Said Kallisto, Artemis feeling like she'd just been punched in the stomach

The worst part was everything Kallisto said was true, she never bothered hearing Kallisto's side of what happened, to blinded by her anger and betrayal that her favorite Hunter broke her vows, with Artemis's own father no less. And yes, Artemis was aware of the cruel acts the male members of her family did, against each other, humanity, and the young maidens Artemis claims to protect, yet she turns away when they're violated by other gods, even her own father and brother.

Why because she didn't care, that they weren't part of her Hunters, or she didn't see the act committed?

The answer was simple, it's because they weren't her family. Even Kallisto someone Artemis once gladly claimed as a sister/daughter, she condemned her for what her own father, Zeus, did to her against her will.

"This is why I'm going to take the greatest pleasure when I make you watch as me and my wolves slaughter each and everyone of your Hunters." Kallisto said, snapping Artemis from her thoughts

"Your wolves?" Said Artemis fearful for her Hunters, while Kallisto smiled darkly

"That's right, you remember my father, don't you? Lycaon." Kallisto replied holding up her clawed hand a growl reverberating from her throat

"Let's just say our reunion wasn't the best, he wanted to live and well I didn't." Continued Kallisto her fangs poking out as she smirked, as Artemis paled at the implication

"Then that means…" Artemis began

"I'm the Alpha now." Kallisto said her eyes glowing bright red

"Do you see now Huntress, you Olympians preach how righteous you are, while you ignore the enemies your yourselves create, enemies you've never had to fear because they were never strong enough to stand against you, but now they'll be your undoing." Said Naruto, as Artemis began realizing the full weight of what she and the other Olympians have done over the centuries

"You're really going to do it aren't you, you're going to destroy Olympus." Artemis said realizing the hopeless situation

And after everything the gods have stood against, Titans, Giants, Typhon, even a Primordial, and now they'll be destroyed by all the enemies they've created. The Goddess would think it was a ironic if not the given circumstances.

"Destroy? Oh no, destruction would be too simple, to quick. I mean what'd the point be of destroying Olympus? No, what I have planned for the Gods will make you wish I did something as kind as destroying you." Said Naruto, Artemis now very fearful of what he has in store

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have clandestined meeting with my half-sister. Please enjoy my hospitality." Naruto said with a mock bow as he pulled his mask down

*With Annabeth*

"Alright thank you, yes you'll get the money it's already been transferred into your account. Remember you don't tell anyone, bye." Said Annabeth hanging up on her contact

While word may have gotten out of her involvement in the killer's massacre, she still had a few contacts in the Temple that owed her favors and she called them in to find out where the killer's been spotted recently, along getting in contact with a child of Hephaestus willing to make weapons, for a price of course.

Considering Annabeth wasn't exactly in a good light with nearly everyone she understandable paid extra for their silence, considering her recent activities weren't exactly legal.

Putting her phone away turned to the bed where her new uniform was laid out, a long-sleeved black unitard that went up to her wrists and ankles, a utility belt for her dagger, a hooded black cloak, black gloves, black combat boots, and finally the mask the killer left for her. Also, with the outfit was a Desert Eagle loaded with Celestial Bronze bullets, something her dad had in case he needed to fight off monsters.

And she planned to use all of them on the killer.

Her contacts informed that the killer had been spotted near the settlement of Kuroyuri, and that's where Annabeth planned to go to hopefully capture and/or kill him. Before it was to bring him to justice for the Demigods he's killed, now she just wants revenge.

She doesn't care about the Council, the gods, the demigods, or anyone, the only thing Annabeth wanted was to be the one who put him down permanently.

Stripping off her clothes Annabeth put on the uniform, the unitard and cloak both had Vibranium weaved into them allowing both to absorb kinetic energy from any attacks even bullets, making both of them practically indestructible.

Once everything was on, Annabeth grabbed the mask staring out it for a moment before putting it on. Looking at herself in the mirror Annabeth couldn't help but feel like she's doing exactly what her brother wanted her to do and she didn't care.

'You wanna play big brother, fine then let's play.' Annabeth thought

*Timeskip-one week-Kuroyuri*

Annabeth walked around the forest surrounding Kuroyuri, staying far away from the settlement not wanting to risk being caught, especially considered a Council member, she wasn't sure which one, had just recently arrived likely hoping to catch the killer.

It was already well into the night and Annabeth continued walking, knowing the killer would eventually come to her, it was to good of an opportunity for him to pass up.

As if on cue her phone rang, and she answered.

"Where are you?" Asked Annabeth

 _"Woah careful partner, you sound almost eager to see me and while wearing that outfit someone might get the wrong idea."_

"I'm not interested in your banter, this is what you wanted right. Well I'm right here, waiting, come get me." Annabeth said spinning around knowing he was watching

 _"Well you are just no fun, fine you wanna play together, I'm happy to oblige."_ Said the killer hanging up and stepping out from behind a tree

"Finally decided to show yourself, rather than hiding." Said Annabeth

 _"Ehehehe, I don't hide Annabeth, I stalk, I listen, and I kill. Now tell me what's stopping me from killing you right now."_ The killer said drawing his knife

"This." Annabeth replied slamming her hand on tree

Naruto was shocked, truly shocked, when he saw a seal light up on the tree before a barrier formed around him and Annabeth, then he started feeling very weak. That's when he realized he could no longer feel his chakra.

Well shit.

"You can thank our mother for that, she left this handy little book filled with all kinds of fun tips and seals to trap and kill a ninja." Said Annabeth, Naruto was familiar with the book his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, wrote considering he's used the same tricks in it back in the Elemental Countries

 _"Bu-but how, you-you don't ha-have ch-chakra."_ Naruto gasped falling to his knees

This was bad, very bad, if his chakra was sealed he's as helpless as a damn infant, considering his chakra was his very life.

"That's another thing, I'm you're _younger_ sister, think about it." Said Annabeth approaching Naruto drawing her dagger and gun

Naruto considered it for moment before it clicked, and he laughed.

 _"Hahahaha, you inherited chakra from the whore, huh I'll admit that isn't something I had considered."_ Naruto said

"Yep, and the reason I'm not as weak as you are is because you've had chakra your entire life, you depend on it, while I only recently unlocked mine." Said Annabeth before slamming her dagger into his shoulder

 _"GAH, FUCK!"_ Screamed Naruto

"So you can feel pain, good that makes this even better." Annabeth said cocking her gun and shooting him in both his kneecaps

 _"DAMN IT!"_ Naruto shouted

"That's for my family!" Hissed Annabeth shooting him in his other shoulder, getting another grunt of pain from Naruto

 _"I gotta admit, this I never would have expected you to be able to use chakra or be able to learn something as complicated as Fuinjutsu. And the pain, I'd nearly forgotten what it felt like."_ Naruto said stalling for time as he sensed Arachne's children approaching a seal

All it'd take is one disturbed line and the entire barrier would shut down.

"Yeah well get use to it, cause I'm far from done." Said Annabeth twisting the dagger still in his back

 _"Ugh, yeah that's right little Annie get your revenge, come on I killed your family, cost you your boy toy, and made everyone turn their backs on you. So, come on!"_ Taunted Naruto grinning crazily beneath his mask, as Annabeth pulled her dagger out and stabbed him repeatedly in the back making sure to avoid anything important

Annabeth then kicked him in the side sending Naruto tumbling to the ground as she stomped on his chest.

 _"AAAAAHHHH! Yes, come on more, you know you want to!"_ Shouted Naruto, as Annabeth kicked him several times in the ribs getting a few cracks and snaps

Finally, Annabeth straddled Naruto chest, ripping his mask off his face letting Annabeth finally see what he looked like, holding her dagger above his chest.

"Yes Annabeth, embrace your anger! End me!"Encouraged Naruto

That made Annabeth pause for a moment, she had him right where she wanted. She could easily kill him right now, she said she'd kill him, but saying and doing something were entirely different thing.

Naruto noticed her pause and sighed in disappointment.

"And you were so close to Annabeth. Oh well, this just show's your almost ready." Said Naruto, confusing Annabeth

"Ready? Ready for what?" Demanded Annabeth, though Naruto paused a moment before gaining a dark grin

"Looks like that chakra's back on." Said Naruto, Annabeth's eyes widening

Before she could react, Naruto threw her off him. Shaking her head from the dizziness Annabeth looked seeing Naruto getting up, but had her attention was the tendrils of crimson chakra coming off him as all his wounds released steamed and sealed themselves.

"I must say, it's been so long since I last felt pain, and I gotta say I still hate it!" Naruto growled his eyes now blood red with slit pupils his whisker marks becoming more pronounced while he gained fangs

"What in the Tartarus. What are you?" Said Annabeth in shock, as Naruto threw his head back laughing

"What am I? How about instead of telling, I'll show you!" Said Naruto

Instantly red chakra exploded off him forming a massive pillar that shot into the sky. The chakra spiraled around Naruto as he replaced his mask his red eyes glowing menacingly behind it. Soon the chakra started taking shape until towering above Annabeth was a massive nine-tailed fox.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** the fox roared shaking the ground

'Kyuubi.' Annabeth thought in renewed fear

There had been mentions of the Tailed Beasts in the book, not much but enough to let Annabeth know that if someone ever encountered one, that they should hide and pray they don't find them.

And she's facing the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

 _"This is the difference between us Annabeth, you still refuse to embrace your rage, your hatred. While I have long since accepted my hatred, and until you accept yours you will NEVER beat me."_ Said Naruto as the red chakra returned to him

 _"Now if I were you, I'd start running after all that little display I put on likely alerted those Demigods that'll be here in, oh five minutes. Until next time Annie."_ Naruto said vanishing in a crimson flash, while Annabeth looked shocked before she heard the approaching Demigods

'Damn it!' Annabeth mentally curse getting and began running

If she's caught being anywhere near where the killer was she'll be locked up for sure but being found dressed like she was.

Best not to think about it.

Ducking behind a tree Annabeth held her dagger tightly as she heard footsteps approaching, likely a Demigod that wondered off.

'I'll just knock them out before they can see me, then hopefully get out of here without anyone else seeing me.' Thought Annabeth trying to calm her racing heart

Annabeth waited, not moving a muscle, before finally the person was close enough and Annabeth grabbed them and planed hit them hard enough with her daggers handle to knock them out.

Sadly, the person was putting up a struggle, and making it difficult for Annabeth to keep her grip. Knowing she had to do it quickly Annabeth closed her eyes and brought the dagger down hoping the person would be knocked out by one hit.

*SQUELCH*

Annabeth's eyes snapped open in horror and looked to see rather than knocking the Demigod unconscious, she had just stabbed them in the neck.

'What have I done?!' Thought Annabeth in horror pulling her dagger out

To her greater horror when she saw the Demigod she'd just stabbed was Reyna.

'Oh gods no!' Annabeth thought

Killing a random Demigod was one thing, but she'd just killed a Council member!

Annabeth could do nothing as Reyna made a feeble attempt to stop the blood flow, but it was useless as she lost strength before finally going limp. Annabeth stood completely still for a moment staring at the dead body of her ex-friend, still in shock of what she just did.

'What have I done.'

 **So, what did you all think, good. Yep Naruto's forming his own little group to take down Olympus and he has Kronos's Scythe, how he has it will be revealed later, maybe. Annabeth's going vigilante, learned how to use chakra, and kicked the hell out of Naruto. Naruto's also shown full control of the Kyuubi's chakra, which will be revealed later, and Annabeth has killed a Council Members and the fallout of that will be heavy. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy it. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Annabeth didn't know how long she stood there frozen, staring at Reyna's dead body, still in shock at what she had just done.

"Hey over here quickly!" Someone shouted, as Annabeth heard several approaching foot steps

Reacting purely on instinct Annabeth pulled out her gun and whirled around to the source of the direction of the voices, seeing five Demigods running towards her with weapons drawn. Before they could close Annabeth shot two in the head, a third in the chest twice, and the last two in the legs.

'Damn it! I have to get out of here!' Annabeth thought frantically running away

*Later-Mistral*

Annabeth slammed her apartment door shut and locked it. Throwing her mask and weapons off Annabeth began pacing frantically

"Damn it all to hell!" Shouted Annabeth kicking the table over and throwing a chair against the wall

This continued for several minutes as Annabeth threw things or tipped them over, all while thankful that the walls were sound-proofed.

'This wasn't supposed to happened!' Annabeth thought

She was supposed to track down the killer, and kill or capture him, now she's killed four Demigods, one of which was a Council member, and injured two! The only saving grace was no saw her face.

Suddenly her phone rang, already knowing who it was she answered.

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Annabeth hearing the killer laughing on the other end

 _"AHAHAHAHAHA, I'm sorry this is just to good! I mean you surprised me with the seals and chakra, but you actually killed a Council member and three other Demigods! Guess this means we're officially partners now, and I gotta thank you for saving me the trouble of killing that Reyna girl myself. Though I'll have to ask you not kill any other Council members, I got people that have called dibs on some of them."_

"Is this all just some game to you?!" Annabeth demanded in disgust at how casually he talked about killing people

 _"Yes, that's what I've been saying from the beginning Annie, this all a game, and no need to toot my horn… oh who the hell am I kidding, I'm winning and loving every damn second of it! By the way if I were you I'd get out of Mistral as soon as possible, never know when an anonymous call could point the council in your direction."_

With that the killer hung up Annabeth paled while knowing the killer was right. She needed to get out of here as knowing him he likely would make an "anonymous call" and send the council after her.

'Damn it!' Annabeth cursed mentally before going to pack

The quicker and farther she got away from Mistral the better.

*With Naruto*

Naruto smiled contently as he hung up on Annabeth. Though his content didn't last as he instantly crushed the phone in his hand.

"Damn it!" Shouted Naruto in anger throwing the crushed phone against the wall as he began pacing angrily

He didn't think, or even consider, the chances that Annabeth could have chakra or know about seals. Naruto was lucky to have escaped and that Annabeth hesitated when she had the perfect chance to kill him.

Years of planning would all be for nothing!

'Though I suppose it has its up sides.' Thought Naruto calming down slightly

The experience Naruto he'd been getting arrogant, too sure of himself, considering he hardly, if ever, comes across someone he can't play, manipulate, threaten, or blackmail into doing what he wants. That had been the first time anyone had ever come close to catching him. But if Naruto was honest it had been exciting, seeing Annabeth finally showing her ruthlessness, it just showed she was doing just what Naruto wanted. He was even a little impressed at her ingenuity.

Didn't mean he was any less pissed off.

Shaking those thoughts for now Naruto turned on his heel, he had a goddess to "attend" to.

*Olympus*

All the Olympians, minus Artemis, were gathered discussing, or arguing, the massive power surge they'd all felt. The only Olympian not taking part in the discussion was Athena who portrayed a calm and collected appearance, though on the inside she was freaking out. The reason being the power they'd all sensed was one she was familiar, considering the same power had been sealed inside her mortal aspect, so she'd recognize the Kyuubi's chakra anywhere.

It made Athena realize Naruto was in fact the killer, the only reason she didn't tell the rest of the Olympians is because they'd then wonder how he got to this dimension, and she couldn't reveal that she brought him here. Considering all the demigods he's killed there's no telling what the other gods would do to her.

But it also made Athena realize Kushina was aware the entire time Naruto was the killer, why else would she remain quiet for so long but suddenly start talking again.

Once the meeting ended Athena teleported back to her temple and immediately entered her mindscape.

*Mindscape*

Opening her eyes Athena saw Kushina sitting at a table reading a book.

"Well look who finally decided to visit. And here I was thinking I was forgotten." Kushina said sarcastically without looking up, infuriating Athena further

Without a word Athena grabbed Kushina and slammed her against the wall.

"You knew!" Growled Athena, Kushina having a mocking smile despite the situation

"You'll have to be more specific I know lots of things." Kushina said

"You knew this entire time Naruto was the killer!" Athena said glaring daggers at her mortal half

"Oh that. Yeah, I knew the entire time, kind of obvious when you think about it. You bring my son here then suddenly demigods start dropping like flies." Said Kushina

"Why didn't you ever say anything?!" Demanded Athena, Kushina looking at her like she's stupid

"Why so you and the other so-called gods could kill him or turn him into a monster, oh wait you already turned him into a monster." Said Kushina glaring at Athena

"What're you talking about?" Athena questioned, as Kushina laughed mockingly

"You really don't know, or care for that matter, do you? I don't whether your delusional are just plain stupid." Taunted Kushina

"Get to the point!" Said Athena

"You never bothered looking into all my memories, the only ones you were interested in was Minato falling in love with me, Naruto's birth, and anything you deemed useful, everything else irrelevant. If you had looked in my memories you would have seen what my life was like when I first went to Konoha, I was an outsider that nobody cared about, add on to the fact I was Jinchuuriki added for a pretty terrible childhood. I only stayed sane because I had people that cared about me, Naruto never had that, nobody ever cared about him only seeing him as a demon or a weapon. And the only person that was supposed to love him unconditionally left him to the wolves." Kushina said glaring furiously at the stoic Athena who didn't feel anything from the little speech

"Is there a point that little speech?" Said Athena, Kushina laughing again

"Wow, thank you. You just proved something I've been contemplating ever since I was forced back in your head." Said Kushina

"And what's that?" Athena asked with narrowed eyes, as Kushina leaned close

"You don't care, none of you gods care. You all claim to care about your children but you don't do you, none of you have ever cared about them. I bet none of you even see any of them as your kids, only extension of your own will that you can tug back and forth like puppets on strings. Demigods are your way of seeing who had the biggest ego, if a demigod completes a quest then you have bragging rights until another come along, and if they die well what's one when you have a few dozen spare. That's how it is, that's why you have demigods to stroke your own egos. Maybe that's also why none of you bother to visit your children, not because of some bullshit rules, but because you don't see them as your children, but as tools to be used how you see fit and disposed of when their use runs out-"

"SHUT UP!" Athena screeched like an owl

"What's the matter did I strike a nerve? You want me to kiss it better?" Kushina cooed mockingly

"You know nothing about the gods, how we feel living for centuries, being turned into nothing but myths and legends, we only live on our children!" Said Athena glaring angrily

"You know I see your lips moving and words coming out, but all I hear is excuses." Remarked Kushina

Finally losing her patience Athena threw Kushina cross the room where slammed into the wall, but all she did was laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, wow I actually made the calm and collected Athena get angry, I guess there really is a first for everything!" Laughed Kushina, Athena sneering at her

"Your insane." Athena spat

"What can I say it runs in the family." Said Kushina

"Laugh while you can, but once I find Naruto I WILL kill him then I will find a way to be rid of you forever." Athena said leaving the mindscape never seeing Kushina's eyes flashing red

Once Athena left, Kushina got up dusting herself all the while smirking.

'Stupid bitch, she didn't even notice there was no force behind her holding me or throwing me. Just goes to show how arrogant she is.' Kushina thought

The reason being she's close to having taken enough power to take control of Athena's body, and after that comment about killing her baby she isn't planning on being gentle.

'I wonder what I should first once I get control, maybe pop in her cabin and slaughter her demigods, or maybe locate all her ex-lovers and kill them and their families, oh the choices!' Thought Kushina a bloodthirsty grin on her face showing where Naruto got his murderous tendencies from

*With Annabeth*

Annabeth finished gathering her belongings in her car and prepared to get as far away from Mistral as quickly as possible, but she stopped once she got in. The reason being the GPS navigation system that Annabeth knew for a fact wasn't there before.

Before she could contemplate where it came from, though she had a few guesses, it turned on with a message on the screen.

 _Consider this a prize for entertaining me_

The message then changed to a map showing directions to a safe house.

'Wonderful now he's helping me or leading me into a trap.' Thought Annabeth

Well if it was a trap she's already shown him that she's not going to be just another one of his victims.

*Council Chamber*

"So, not only do we have a killer on loose, but now we have a lunatic vigilante on the loose only they're using a gun and have already killed four Demigods, one of which was a council member, is that what I'm hearing!" Shouted Jason in anger having been angrier ever since the Fifth Cohort was massacred

"Yes." Percy said lowly

Before anything else could be said the doors opened revealing Will Solace, Son of Apollo.

"What?" Demanded Jason, Nico shooting the Roman a glare before smiling at Will which was returned

"We just got an anonymous call saying they saw a suspicious figure running towards the apartment district and…" Will began before stopping as if unsure to continue

"And?!" Jason said impatiently

"… And they said not long after Annabeth could be seen driving out of Mistral." Finished Will

For a moment nothing was said, as they all processed this information. Finally, someone spoke and surprisingly it was Percy.

"Alert all Demigods and settlements, tell them Annabeth Chase is under suspicion for the murder of four Demigods including a council member, going against orders, and vigilantism." Ordered Percy

*With Naruto*

"You know the first time I killed someone I was nine-years-old. Even to this day I still remember it with crystal clarity, the events leading up to it, the horror on my victim's face as they realized their life was being cut short." Said Naruto laying on a couch staring up at the ceiling twiddling his thumbs

All the while Artemis screamed in pain as Thalia put Stygian Iron needles in several of her pressure points.

"Before that the thought of killing, let alone injuring, someone had never even crossed my mind. The only thing I cared about was becoming Hokage, stuffing my face with Ramen, and earning the villagers respect. Looking back, I can't help but wonder just how braindead I had been, possibly due from nurses constantly dropping me on my head in infancies. Oh yeah did I forget to mention I have photographic memory, I remember every little detail from the first moment I opened my eyes." Said Naruto looking at Artemis

"Anyway, the moment when I first thought of killing someone was after my most recent mob beating, I also remember that as well. It was the worse, as the ones before only consisted of drunk civilians, this time there were Shinobi. I was stabbed, punched, kicked, pretty sure I was also set on fire, not sure when as I black outed part way through. But it was the end that I still remember, a Chunin came to the front holding a kunai, his eyes shining with madness and sadistic glee, and he said to me _'It's time to go back to hell where you belong demon, time for you to pay for our friends and family you killed, and no one will care because no one could ever love a worthless demon like you'_ , after that he took his kunai and carved my face up to the point even I wouldn't have recognized myself in the mirror, then he stabbed me nine times in the heart. Even to this day I still wonder sometimes why or how I survived." Naruto said

"When I came through I was in the hospital and I was wearing that mask…" Said Naruto pointing to his mask

"… well not that mask but one of several masks that needed to be made to hold my face together after the dozen or so surgeries the Hokage forced the doctors to perform to keep me alive. When I first saw the mask over my face I laughed, I laughed so hard tears fell down my face. Do you know why I laughed?" Asked Naruto, only getting another scream in response

"It's because I finally realized something, no one would ever care about me, no one loved me, I truly had nothing to lose. But the people that hurt me they did have something to lose." Said Naruto his eyes darkening

"When I got out of the hospital I tracked down the Chunin that stabbed me, I monitored him for weeks learning his schedule, where he lived, his friends everything. I learned he had a wife and son who was enrolled in the Academy, I learned everything about them as well. When I had I learned all I needed I enacted my plan. I waited outside the Chunins home and waited for them to go to sleep. Once they were asleep I snuck in and drugged them to keep unconscious for a good long while, I then dragged the to a secure location and restrained them. When they had come through I wasted no preamble, I injected them with a slow-acting acid that began to eat them from the inside out, I gave the Chunin and his wife two kunai with three choices, either kill me to get their vengeance and maybe, just maybe escape to get help, kill themselves to end the pain, or kill their son to not watch him suffer." Said Naruto smiling at the memory

"The wife took the easy way out stabbing the kunai in her throat. The Chunin though chose to instead kill me, I got out of the way and he instead ended up stabbing his son in the chest. I remember the horror etched on his face at what he had done, the helplessness and despair in his son's eyes realizing he would die at his own father's hands. While the Chunin cried over his son's corpse I slit his throat, all the while looking into his broken eyes. I remember it all." Said Naruto before turning to Artemis who was now whimpering

"You know you could at least say something, I mean I'm pouring my heart out here right now." Naruto said

"No, no, just going to lay there and whimper through the pain. I swear none of you have any manners." Said Naruto

"Anyway I then systematically killed everyone who had ever been part of the mobs that attacked me, along with their families, sometimes even making them kill their families. It was a true learning experience, it helped open my eyes that given the right circumstances someone would kill their own children if it meant saving their own skin. Kind of like what most of you gods do." Naruto added

"But of course all good things come to an end. It wasn't until a few years later that I realized the doctors that perform my surgeries put a poison in me, slowly killing me over the years, and would have succeeded if I didn't have a guardian demon that absolutely loved my games. But that's a story for another time." Said Naruto sitting up

"You know after that story how about we see what's on the TV." Naruto said grabbing a remote and turning a large TV set up in front of Artemis's table not that she could see

"YES! My favorite show is on! It's called 'Hunters become the Hunted' I think you'll love it." Said Naruto pressing another button causing Artemis's table to tilt up enough for her to see the screen

What Artemis saw on the screen filled her with fear and despair as there on the screen was Kallisto smirking at the camera, at her Hunters Camp with dozens of werewolves. It didn't take a genius to realize what was about to happen.

"Oh don't look like that, who knows maybe the Hunters will be able to survive, after all werewolves are weak to silver." Naruto said in a comforting tone, which was ruined by his slasher smile

What he didn't tell Artemis was that he put seals on all of Kallisto's wolves making them immune to silver.

'Now just to kick back, relax, and enjoy the bloodshed.' Thought Naruto smirking

*With Kallisto*

Kallisto strolled right into the Hunters Camp ignoring the looks she was getting, she didn't have to worry about any of them recognizing her, considering all the Hunters from her time were either dead, kicked out, or left.

She left her wolves waiting for her signal

"Are a you new Hunter Lady Artemis found?" One Hunter asked walking up to Kallisto

"You could say I'm a Hunter." Replied Kallisto as her claws came out

"Wonderful though you'll have to wait as neither Lady Artemis or the Lieutenant are here to have you take your vows. But we'll help you get settled in sister." Said the Hunter, as Kallisto gave a cold smile

"That won't be necessary, I don't plan to stay long." Kallisto said, as the Hunter suddenly got a bad feeling

"What do you mean?" Asked the Hunter slowly reaching for a hunting knife

"Where did you get that circlet?!" Another Hunter shouted as they all finally took notice of the silver circlet on Kallisto's head

"Where do you think I got it." Retorted Kallisto as the Hunters began aiming arrows at her

"What have you done to the Lieutenant?!" Demanded another Hunter

"You should be less worried about Thalia and more worried that I'm about kill you all." Kallisto said

Before any of the Hunters could react Kallisto slashed the throat of the Hunter in front of her with her claws.

"Now before I get on to tearing the rest of you apart, let me introduce myself! My name is Kallisto, and yes before you ask I'm THAT Kallisto, and yes this is all very personal!" Said Kallisto as her eyes turned crimson red, her teeth elongated into fangs, and her features became more wolf like

Kallisto then unleashed a roar making a few Hunters drop their bows to cover their ears from the loud roar. Instantly all of the werewolves jumped out and began ripping into the Hunters aiming to kill them all rather than turn them. Kallisto joined in the carnage ripping and tearing The Hunters apart with her claws and her teeth.

What made this even better was that she Artemis was watching all of this; all her precious Hunters being massacred.

'Naruto's definitely getting a _special_ reward after this.' Thought Kallisto gleefully

*With Naruto*

"Do you see now Huntress, none of you gods can stop what's coming, no one can. This, this is just a preview to the destruction I will bring." Said Naruto before noticing Artemis wasn't reacting to what he was saying

Artemis only stared at the screen as her Hunters were killed before her eyes tears falling freely from her eyes. Snapping his fingers in front of her didn't get a reaction either.

"I think we broke her." Commented Thalia waving her hand in front of Artemis's eyes

"Possibly." Naruto agreed nodding slowly before driving his knife into Artemis's shoulder getting a scream of pain from the Goddess

"There we go!" Said Naruto glad you hadn't accidently shattered her mind

That comes later.

"So, now that the Hunters are gone, what's next?" Asked Thalia

"Simple more killings, getting the demigods paranoid to try finding me. Also, with my little display of power to dear little Annie it's likely the whore now knows I'm the killer. And if I'm right, which I always am, then she'll keep it a secret whether out of hubris that she thinks she can take care of me herself or that she doesn't want it getting out that it's one of her own children killing demigods and that the only reason I'm here is because of her." Said Naruto, Thalia nodding in understanding

While most might think that Thalia was no longer mentally sane after what Naruto did to her, the truth was she was still perfectly in her right mind, minus the new bloodlust, anything Naruto did to her never had lasting affects or damages. Why Thalia really sided with Naruto was because he had opened her eyes to what the gods really were along with things that certain council members would prefer to be kept hidden, her own brother included.

Now Thalia only wanted to make them all pay, pay in blood.

"When do I get to kill Jason?" Asked Thalia since after learning what Jason did she'd been looking forward to ripping him apart

Plus, she's looking forward to the look on her father's face when seeing his golden boy in pieces.

"Soon, we just have to wait a little more for little Annie to see the truth, after that you'll all get your ten pounds of flesh." Said Naruto twirling his knife in his hand all while smirking

One by one they will all fall.

*With Annabeth*

Annabeth pulled up to what looked like an abandoned Mine, but she wasn't fooled. This was where the GPS lead her and if it is in fact from the killer then there's likely more to it on the inside.

Getting out Annabeth walked towards the Mine, while having her gun at the ready, as there's still the likely chance this is a trap. With the pistol held up Annabeth entered the Mine looking and listening for anything.

Though once she got far enough in the Mine she was stopped when she came to a metal door with a handprint scanner. Hesitantly putting her hand on the scanner, she waited as it scanned her hand and the door was unlocked.

'I don't even wanna know how he got my handprint.' Annabeth thought pushing the door open and going inside

Once inside Annabeth was surprised when she saw it was a fully stocked safe house, with food, a bed, bathroom, even security cameras set up outside. Going further inside Annabeth found a recorder on the table, picking it up she pressed play.

 _"Hello Annie, if your listening to this then that means you followed the GPS's directions to this little safehouse. Consider it your prize for entertaining me during our little encounter. Of course, you could also consider it a comfortable prison as you are now a wanted woman by all the Demigods and being hunted. Though if it makes you feel better I've already taken care of the hunters so they won't be a problem, no need to thank me. Whelp until next time little sister."_

Annabeth remained frozen as the recording stopped, the Hunters were dead and she's now a criminal.

'This just got a lot more complicated.' Though Annabeth

 **So, what did you all think, good. Yep that's right all the Hunters are dead and gone, sorry if it seemed anti-climatic but do remember while they are Hunters trained by Artemis they were still young girls, no offense to any girls, I'm just saying if you got a group of well trained young Hunter girls against a pack of very large, fast, and strong werewolves that are now immune to silver, the wolves are gonna win. Especially with Kallisto, a former Hunter herself, leading the pack, so yeah no offense. Also Annabeth is now a wanted woman and Naruto's given her a safe house, but does he have a hidden motive for this act of kindness, maybe, I don't know, who knows. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Storm here with a special update! I have updated three of my stories Jinchuuriki to Ghost, Scream, and The Second Coming of the One True Shredder! That's right three updates at once, since I've been making new stories I figured I'd update more than one this time around, also lemon in this chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Higanbana, a Demigod settlement located in Northern Canada, and the most recent target for Naruto's massacre.

The streets were currently deserted no one wanting to risk being the killers next victim. Though if one looked outside they'd see two black-cloaked figures, one running and the other walking at a leisurely pace.

Annabeth cursed as she ducked into an empty fair grounds behind a games booth, she had just arrived in Higanbana and her brother had already killed ten Demigods!

 _"Annie, come out come out where ever you are~"_ Naruto called out spinning his knife between his fingers

'Note to self, start bring extra cartridges.' Thought Annabeth having run out of bullets as apparently he learned from their last encounter to let her trap him in a single spot

Along with making sure to not stand still after their previous encounter ended with him nearly being bifurcated from the ninja wire she somehow managed to acquire.

 _"Come on Annie, I promise I won't hurt you… much."_ Said Naruto sounding much closer

Cursing again Annabeth looked around for a possible hiding spot. Eventually finding it in the house of mirrors, making Annabeth want to facepalm knowing going in a house of mirrors with a killer after you was never a good idea.

 _"Annabeth~ come out right now you little bitch so I can gut you!"_ Naruto demanded loudly

'But I don't really have a choice.' Annabeth though making a run for the house of mirrors

 _"There you are."_ Said Naruto spotting her going into the house of mirrors

Running inside Annabeth made several turns, occasionally bumping into a mirror, before stopping feeling like she had significantly lost him. That is until his voice came from the intercom

 _"Did you really think you'd be safe here, really? Have you never watched a horror movie before?"_ Naruto questioned

"Yeah well what can I say, dealing with you has made me do a lot of things I never thought I'd do." Retorted Annabeth

 _"Careful Annie that sounded like a compliment."_ Said Naruto

"Take it however you want, you deranged lunatic." Annabeth replied Annabeth

 _"And back to the insults I see. By the way I've been meaning to ask, you have chakra from the whore, and you've advanced surprisingly well without a teacher. But I gotta know do any of our other "siblings" possess chakra as well?"_ Asked Naruto wondering if he'd have to worry about other chakra users

Though if there are he's likely already killed most of them with the number of his half-siblings he's slaughtered.

Annabeth contemplated telling him where he can shove his question but decided to humor him.

"There are others, but they're rare, though most don't embrace it, and I'll admit I was one of them, that is until the founding of New Greece." Replied Annabeth though if she's honest she wasn't sure if any of her siblings did possess chakra

 _"Hm, I'll have to take care of them, but for now…"_ Naruto trailed worrying Annabeth as everything suddenly went quiet

Though it didn't remain like that for long as Naruto smashed through a mirror with a yell and grabbed Annabeth making her scream as he slammed her against a mirror. Annabeth screamed with Naruto starting to scream as well before he started laughing before pulling his mask off.

"Aaah. Well here we are at last. No friends, no traps, no weapons, just a scared. Little. Girl." Naruto said leaning in closely until their faces were inches apart and he saw the fear and resignation in her eyes

"Well go on do it. Rape me and get it over with. That's what you said you were going to do _'what is the most common crime that was committed in Greek Mythology?'_ that's what you said remember. So just do it." Annabeth said while she was terrified of that happening she wouldn't give him the satisfaction seeing just how scared she was

In response Naruto before to Annabeth's confusion he let her go and stepped back.

"While true that was once my original intention once upon a time ago, as it'd be the biggest fuck you to Athena to see her favorite daughter defiled in such a way. But over these past few months I've come to see you as more than a future victim and more as a partner in my quest for revenge." Said Naruto as he replace his mask and began walking away

"You're crazier than I thought if you think I'd ever join you." Annabeth said with a glare, Naruto laughing in response

 _Oh I think you will start seeing things my way before long, especially once you find out a secret your so-called friends have been keeping from you, specifically your former boy toy."_ Said Naruto mockingly

"What, what're you talking about? What secret?" Annabeth demanded

 _"Let's just say like father like son. See ya soon Annie."_ Naruto said shunshining away

Clenching her fists Annabeth angrily slammed her fist against the mirror she was just held against moments ago smashing it before leaving in the same manner as her brother with a single thought running through her mind.

'What secret is he talking about?'

*Timeskip-three days-Demigod Council*

"They slipped through our fingers again! How do they keep escaping!" Percy shouted slamming his fists on the table

"We don't know! We've said this before none of us know how they're escaping us! They aren't using magic, they aren't using any vehicles, and we've searched all the settlements and two miles of surrounding area for them, we don't know!" Yelled Hazel sick and tired of Percy reminding them of their failures of capturing the killer and more recently Annabeth

"Percy what about Rachel, has she seen anything in regard to the future like if we're going to capture them eventually?" Nico asked calmly considering at least one council member needed to keep a level-head

"No, Rachel hasn't seen anything, ever since the killings started she hasn't been able to get any visions of prophecies." Percy replied, Thalia cutting in

"The same with Apollo ever since Artemis vanished and the Hunters were massacred he's been going crazy looking her that he's only getting tunnel vision." Added Thalia

"Alright that's enough, enough of all this nonsense! The next time the killer or Annabeth show up me and Percy will be waiting for them." Jason said confidently, the others trading looks before nodding in agreement

Jason and Percy were the two strongest Demigods they had, they'll be able to handle themselves against Annabeth or the killer no matter what tricks they have. All while Thalia secretly smirked.

'Looks like I'll be delivering on my promise sooner than I thought.' Thalia thought a wicked gleam in her eyes

*With Annabeth*

Annabeth wrapped a towel around her body after stepping out of a shower. Entering her room Annabeth stopped when she saw a DVD on her bed, pulling out a knife, having hidden several weapons throughout the bunker just in case Naruto did show up, she looked around warily for any traps along seeing if he was hiding anywhere.

Once she was completely sure she was the only one in the bunker and there were no traps she grabbed the DVD and played it, thinking it was another message from her brother. Though not even five minutes into it playing Annabeth's expression changed to shock, betrayal, and anguish at what it was.

Covering her mouth Annabeth gave a few choked sobs as tears filled her eyes all while her brothers words rang through her head.

 _"Let's just say like father like son."_

*With Naruto and Thalia*

Naruto slit another Demigods throat before looking at Thalia who was shooting arrows at a Demigod tied to a tree choking through the gag as Thalia shot an arrow through their throat.

"Have I ever told you, you are incredibly sexy while murdering someone and covered in your victims blood." Naruto said looking Thalia up and down

"You could do to say it more often." Smirked Thalia crossing her arms under her bust

"Also your brother and Jackson are here looking for us, well me really." Said Naruto, Thalia nodding before both Demigods went to intercept their targets

"So are you going to kill Percy?" Thalia asked

"As much as I'd love killing the sea spawn, Medusa's already called dibs on killing him and you know I'm not one to steal from a comrade." Replied Naruto

"Do I get to kill Jason?" Asked Thalia

"Flay him alive for all I care he's yours to do with as you wish sweetheart." Naruto said, Thalia stopping him and slamming her lips against his

"Your so good to me. Well I'll be off I have a brother to kill." Said Thalia running off

"Just make sure it hurts!" Naruto reminded

If he had one rule, it's to make sure his victims died in agony.

With that Naruto ran towards where Percy was soon arriving and he put his mask on.

 _"Helloooo Percy Jackson."_ Said Naruto stepping into view making Percy face the killer with a glare

"You, you're the one responsible for all these killings, all this destruction!" Percy yelled, Naruto chuckling at his anger

 _"What can I say, guilty as charged."_ Naruto said, Percy gritting his teeth

"I'm going to stop you here and now."

 _"Ninety-two..."_

"Your reign of terror has gone for to long and now you're going to pay."

 _"Three hundred and fifty-five..."_

"And I will… will… what are you doing?" Percy demanded

 _"No, go on. Continue. Don't mind me."_ Said Naruto motioning Percy to continue

"And… I will avenge my mom's death!"

 _"Ooh, wow. Four hundred and nineteen."_

"That's... What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Percy

 _"Oh, sorry, it's a little hobby of mine. I hear these heroic speeches so wearily often. So I've started keeping a mental list of how many times I've heard certain lines."_ Naruto admitted, Percy looking at him like he's lost his mind

"You... You insane bastard!" Percy said

 _"One hundred and ninety."_

"Yeah? Well, uh, I'm going... to... FUCK YOU FACE!" Percy said shouting the first thing that came to mind

 _"Ohoho, my! Twelve."_ Naruto smirked beneath his mask as Percy growled in anger

 _"Also I don't swing that way, but I'm sure Drew is still coherent enough to help, you want me to go get her. I know you two are VERY close."_ Said Naruto mockingly, Percy finally reaching his breaking point and drawing Riptide

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Percy shouted charging at Naruto

 _"Ah, if I had a Drachma for every time I've heard that, and five hundred! Here is your prize!"_ Naruto said before unsealing the Kusanagi sword

The former owner being to dead to stop him from taking it.

Both Demigods blades clashed against each other, one fighting for vengeance and justice the other for death and destruction.

*With Thalia*

"Oh Jason~" Thalia called out getting her brother's attention

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Questioned Jason with a frown wondering what his sister was doing here

"Why to kill you of course." Thalia confessed with a malicious smirk drawing her spear

Jason was shocked for a moment before things began falling into place, the killer managing to get into Mistral without anyone realizing it, Thalia not being present when the Hunters were attacked, all of it.

"All this time you've been a spy… FOR THE KILLER!" Shouted Jason glaring at Thalia, who merely shrugged

"What can I say, I got bored playing the hero, to many rules." Thalia said

"TRAITOR!" Jason roared in anger charging Thalia who kept him back with her spear and lightning which he retaliated with wind

"Everything we've built, so that Demigods could be safe, and the Hunters, you turned your back on all of it!" Jason shouted launching a blast of wind at Thalia

"Yeah I did, but you aren't really one to talk I know about all your little deals that you tried to keep hidden. Tell me how many Nymphs, mortal women, and demigoddesses did you have to give to our bastard father to get him to agree to let the gods help build New Greece!" Retorted Thalia

"Everything I did was for the betterment of all Demigods, something you clearly don't understand!" Jason threw back

So what if he had to turn a blind eye as he offered his father Nymphs, mortals, and Demigoddesses, it was for the greater good!

"You really are your father's son." Thalia said in disgust

"Oh yeah well how many Demigods have you killed by helping that maniac?!" Retorted Jason

"I don't know I lost count after a hundred. But you wanna know the difference between us Jason?" Thalia said

"What?!" Jason shouted before yelling in pain as Thalia's spear stabbed his through his leg

"I'm honest about being a monster you and the rest of the gods dress yourselves up as being benevolent when really your no better than the Titans. No wait the Titans were at least honest about what they were, so I guess your all worse than even grandfather. Congrats." Thalia taunted, Jason gritting his teeth in anger

"You're wrong I am honest about one thing." Said Jason, Thalia walking in front of him twirling her spear

"Oh yeah what?" Thalia asked

"This!" Jason yelled getting and cutting Thalia in half at the waist shocking her

'Rot in Tartarus traitor.' Thought Jason satisfied at killing a traitor and someone who knew his secrets

Though he was soon shocked when "Thalia" suddenly vanished and yelled in pain feeling something stab into his back. Looking Jason was further shocked when Thalia stepped out from behind a tree with her bow.

"How?" Jason demanded weakly from the arrows embedded in his back

"A wind illusion push the wind together and lighting to add color and boom a life-like decoy. Perfect for sneak attacks. You can thank Naruto for teaching me that." Said Thalia collapsing her bow and attaching it to her belt and aims her spear at Jason's throat

"So any last words?" Thalia said, Jason glaring hatefully at her

"Father will send you to Tartarus where you belong you traitorous bitch!" Shouted Jason, Thalia shaking her head in disappointment

"The only going to Tartarus is you." Said Thalia before ramming her spear into his throat

Thalia watched s her brother choked on his own blood before finally going limp.

'And just to be sure.' Thalia though stabbing her spear through his head to make sure he was in fact dead

With that finished Thalia went off to where her boyfriend was dealing with Percy. She arrived just in time to see Naruto cut off Percy's sword arm making the son of Poseidon cry out in pain falling to his knees.

 _"This is the great Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus, the greatest living Demigod. I'm honestly a little underwhelmed."_ Said Naruto holding the Kusanagi at Percy's throat

"Just get it over with and kill me already…" Percy said looking down

 _"Woah there boy scout lighten up, you need a pat on the back, a hug. Seriously though bucko, way to bring down the mood."_ Said Naruto, Percy clenching his teeth

"Is this all just a game to you?!" Percy demanded

 _"A game? Hardly. If this was a game I'd be out tormenting Demigods. No, you Percy your nothing but a chore to me."_ Said Naruto sealing the Kusanagi and turning on his heel

But not before creating a ball of black hellfire and burning Percy's severed arm to ash.

*Underworld*

"Jason Grace for your crimes you shall be sentenced to eternity to the depths of Tartarus." Said the three Judges, shocking Jason before he was dragged to the pit

"No, no! You can't do this, I am the Son of Jupiter, a Praetor! Damn you Thalia, damn that killer bastard, damn them both to the deepest part of Tartarus!" Jason cursed loudly struggling against the ghosts holding him as they dragged him to Tartarus

"You three did a good job. You're now a hundred years closer to Elysium." Said Melinoe leaning against a wall checking her nails

"Thank you Lady Melinoe, but even if you had not asked us the boy still would have been sent to Tartarus for his crimes." One Judge said

"I know, but Naruto doesn't like leaving things to chance. Keep up the good work and once I'm Queen of the Underworld you'll have earned your place in Elysium." Said Melinoe melting into the shadows

*With Naruto*

Naruto, with a satisfied smirk on his face, entered his bathroom for a shower, but stopped once he saw it was already on and someone already inside.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Naruto stated getting the persons attention as they turned showing it was Thalia with a lustful gleam

"Do you like your surprise?" Thalia said seductively walking towards him with a sway in her step

"Very much. But may I ask the reason, not that I'm complaining." Said Naruto eyes roaming her figure

"I thought I'd give you a _special_ reward to celebrate. Now shut up and fuck me." Thalia said

*Lemon*

Before Naruto could reply Thalia slammed their lips together which Naruto was instantly responsive to. Putting his hands on her hips Naruto forced Thalia against the wall as their tongues fought for dominance, until he won and began exploring her mouth. Thalia stopped for a moment to move his hands to her thighs, getting the message Naruto lifted her u as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Naruto finally detached from Thalia's mouth and moved to leaving butterfly kisses along her neck getting soft moans from her.

"Harder, bite a little you know I like the pain." Thalia said between moans

Smirking Naruto removed himself from her neck as his canines extended to fangs before biting her neck hard enough to draw blood, making Thalia throw her head back moaning loudly in pleasure. Licking the wound, causing it seal up, Naruto leaned in closely to her ear.

"You taste sweet." Naruto whispered before nibbling on her lobe

Naruto then laid Thalia down on the shower floor moving down her body until he reached he reached her delicious high-C low-D cup breasts. Kneading her left breast Naruto lowered his mouth to her right placing kisses around it. Thalia moaned in pleasure while trying to move Naruto's head to continue the pleasurable ministrations.

Chuckling a little Naruto licked his way to her nipple swirling his tongue around the pink tip before finally taking it into his mouth and suckling on it.

"Yes, suck my tits Naruto!" Hissed Thalia in pleasure holding his head against her chest

Naruto sucked on the nipple flicking it with his tongue, tugging and biting lightly, all while groping and kneading its twin. Soon he kissed across Thalia's chest to give the same treatment to her left breast.

Eventually Naruto moved from her breasts going lower down her body planting kisses all the way, until finally he reached her sacred spot, which was already wet from ministrations. Teasingly Naruto trailed kisses along her inner thighs stopping just before he reached her lower lips and did the same on the other side making Thalia groan in annoyance.

"Stop fucking teasing already!" Thalia snapped

Smirking Naruto looked up making eye contact with Thalia seeing the wanting and desire in her eyes. Deciding to give her what she wants Naruto blew lightly on her clit sending shivers through her body, he then shoved his tongue deep inside her getting a loud moan from Thalia.

Naruto's tongue moved around Thalia's pussy, with the Demigod moaning in pleasure as she moved one hand to tug at his blonde locks pushing him deeper, while the other kneaded one of her breasts. Naruto's hands weren't idle either as one snaked down to her pussy and spread so he could explore it more thoroughly while the other moved down and grabbed her ass before delivering a smack to it increasing Thalia's moans.

"Yes, smack me again, harder!" Thalia moaned, which Naruto was more than happy to do

This continued for several moments until finally Thalia released all over Naruto's face and in his mouth which swallowed the licked her clean. Thalia then pulled Naruto up and smashed their lips together.

"No more foreplay, I need you inside me." Thalia said her tone heavy with lust and arousal

"With pleasure, but while we're doing that we should get cleaned up." Said Naruto pulling Thalia up before pushing her against the wall, with her back facing him and under the showerhead letting the water cascade down her body

Without warning Naruto thrust into her making Thalia scream in pleasure.

"Yes, harder, deeper, faster! Fuck me harder!" Screamed Thalia, Naruto smirking

"Such a dirty mouth you have Thalia, what would your friends think, your former sisters and mistress think, if they saw you now moaning like a cheap slut." Naruto said huskily, Thalia unable to respond as Naruto turned her head to look at him

"Tell me Thalia who do you belong to." Said Naruto stopping his thrusts getting a whine

"You." Thalia muttered

"I'm sorry I didn't hear could you speak a little louder." Naruto said moving slowly in and out of her

"You Naruto." Repeated Thalia

"Say it louder or I'll stop now." Ordered Naruto

"YOU! I BELONG TO YOU, MY MIND, BODY, SOUL, AND HEART BELONG TO YOU! NOW PLEASE FUCK ME!" Thalia shouted going crazy from the slow thrusts

"Gladly." Whispered Naruto before speeding up his thrusts while kissing Thalia deeply

Soon Naruto and Thalia both reached their limits until they both came, Thalia's juices all over Naruto's cock and Naruto shooting his load deep inside.

"Come on we'll finish the bedroom and we aren't stopping until you can't walk." Said Naruto, Thalia squealing in glee

*End Lemon*

*With Annabeth*

Annabeth was curled up in her bed, not having bothered to put clothes so still only covered by her towel, still crying her heart out into a pillow after seeing what was on the DVD Naruto had left her. She tried desperately to deny that it was true, but after watching the video for a third time Annabeth couldn't deny it that what was on was completely true. The video showed her the truth of what her mother did to Medusa and Arachne, that they were victims of petty grudges and jealousy, turned into monsters by her own mothers. But that wasn't even the worst of it, the other part of the video made Annabeth feel like her heart was ripped out and stomped on.

She knew the gods were petty but that one of them would go this far!

Annabeth remembered when New Greece was still being planned and designed, she would admit she was excited to help create it but at the same she wanted to live a normal life without monsters, gods, or world ending threats, after all the craziness she and her friends had been through the past couple of years. Percy on the other hand was completely for building New Greece as a safe haven for Demigods, Annabeth tried to get him to go away with her to live normal teenage lives but he was set on finishing the nation.

They argued about it for weeks, very nearly breaking up, Annabeth even staying with her dad for a while. Eventually they made up and Annabeth agreed to stay to help build New Greece, and she thought that was the end of it.

But apparently one petty and vain goddess didn't like that they nearly broke up. A goddess who Annabeth now hated with her entire being.

Aphrodite.

Annabeth knew Aphrodite enjoyed messing with peoples loves lives, Demigods in particular, especially those of people who catch her attention. Her and Percy just happened to draw the short straw in that their love life was one Aphrodite was particularly invested in, and the Love Goddess didn't appreciate the fact they nearly broke up.

So during the time when they were separated Aphrodite sent Drew to seduce Percy and sleep with him all while recording it to be used against Annabeth if she ever did break up with Percy, to hurt her that Percy slept with another girl and never told her.

That was the other thing on the video Percy and Drew having sex.

It filled Annabeth with hatred, sadness, and despair that Percy let himself be seduced by that bitch Drew and slept with her. She was once again reminded of her brother's words.

 _"Let's just say like father like son."_

She mourned that bitches daughter, blamed herself for Piper's death, now though…

'I wish I killed her myself!' Annabeth thought in anger before guilt washed over

Piper was her friend, she didn't know her mother and sisters plot. Or maybe she did know, maybe all of Aphrodite's children knew, Annabeth knew Drew wasn't one to hide anything she could use against people and they never got along.

Annabeth glanced up when she felt someone sit down next to her, seeing it was her brother without his mask.

"You knew didn't you." Annabeth stated lowly

"I had my suspicions, knowing how petty the gods can be when things don't go their way. I only found out after torturing the information out of some of the slut goddesses children. I only found out where the video was kept after torturing the sluts daughter." Said Naruto putting a hand on Annabeth's shoulder

Annabeth looked her brother straight into the eye and instantly Annabeth felt something inside her snap beyond repair.

Before Naruto could react Annabeth threw herself at him slamming her lips against his, forcefully shoving her tongue into his mouth. She no longer cared about her friends, her family, her mother, or anything, she only cared about revenge.

Annabeth finally separated from her brother staring at him lovingly with a deranged smile on her face.

"Thank you for showing Annie the truth nii-san, Annie wants to help her precious nii-san destroy the bad gods, because Annie is a good girl." Annabeth said in a child-like tone emphasized by her breaking into a fit of giggles, while Naruto saw that she had finally snapped making him chuckle

"That's good to know Annie, but for now sleep and tomorrow meet me at the hospital where you found my old mask. Then we'll start our plans and I'll have a present for you." Said Naruto

"Yay, nii-san has a present for Annie!" Annabeth cheered like a child kissing him again

Suddenly "Naruto" dispelled revealing it was a clone making Annabeth pout before dosing off with a smile on her face dreaming of her precious nii-san and the destruction they'll cause together.

*With Naruto*

Naruto smirked as his clones memories came to him of the conversation with Annabeth.

"Welcome to the family Annabeth." Said Naruto wrapping an arm around Thalia who had a fucked stupid smile on her face

Everything was coming together perfectly.

*Olympus-Athena's Temple*

*Mindscape*

Athena blinked in confusion, a rare occurrence, as she found herself in her mindscape.

'What am I doing here, I know I didn't will myself into my mind.' Athena thought with a frown annoyed she taken from her search for Naruto

She needed to find him before anyone else, otherwise who knows what will happen if the other gods find out she brought him here.

"Yeah sorry to disappoint but you won't be finding my baby or leaving here ever again." Kushina said with a smirk crossing her arms, making Athena sneer at her

"What do you want, trying to take control of my body again. It'll end the same as last time." Said Athena summoning her spear and shield

Kushina's smirk merely widened before suddenly chains shot out of the wall and wrapped around Athena shocking the goddess, even more so when she couldn't break the chains.

"What is this, what have you done?!" Athena demanded, Kushina laughing

"You stupid bitch, you were so arrogant to believe I wasn't a threat you never noticed I've been absorbing your power ever since I was forced back into your head." Said Kushina, shocking Athena

"And now I finally have enough power to take control and shove you to back of your, or should I say MY, subconscious, locked away with chakra chains where you won't cause me any problems. Also don't try breaking those chains they're strong enough to restrain the Kyuubi, a creature that makes you look like a newborn infant." Kushina said, angering Athena as she struggled against the chains

"You won't get away with this, the other gods will realize somethings wrong and stop you!" Athena said, Kushina laughing again

"By the time any of those morons notice something wrong I'll be long gone and hidden from them. Now get lost." Kushina said waving her hand dismissively, all while Athena screeched at her like an owl before being pulled into darkness

*Real world*

Opening her eyes Kushina allowed a malicious smile to appear on her face as her turned to its crimson red color, and her eyes becoming royal purple.

"It feels good to be back." Kushina said already planning out all the mayhem she'll cause

 **So, what did you think, good. Lot's of stuff happened here another confrontation between Naruto and Annabeth, a fight between Naruto and Percy, Jason's death and reveal of some nasty backdoor deals, Thalia giving Naruto a very special reward, and Annabeth learning of a very hurtful secret and finally snapping, finally Kushina taking control of Athena's body and ready to wreak of havoc. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's a new chapter of Naruto tormenting and killing demigods, though as they say all good things must come to an end. We're nearing the grand finale of Naruto's plans, but do't think that will be the end of it! So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

Naruto whistled as he stood outside the abandoned hospital waiting for Annabeth to arrive. Looking the building over Naruto still remembered when he built it, yes he in fact built an entire abandoned hospital for his plan.

Call Naruto what you will but no one can deny his dedication.

Suddenly Annabeth shunshined in front of Naruto and instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"Nii-san! Oh, Annie missed you so much!" Annabeth said snuggling into Naruto's chest

"You saw me three days ago." Reminded Naruto not bothering to return the hug

What he may have showed her comfort after revealing the truth, but he's still a cold-hearted bastard.

"But it felt like forever!" Whined Annabeth not liking being separated from her nii-san

"Well after this you'll get see me much more often, would you like that." Naruto said

"Yay! Nii-san still loves Annie! Oh, Nii-san said he has a gift for Annie, can Annie have her present now?" Asked Annabeth excitedly, Naruto chuckling at her excitement

"Yes, it's just inside. But first let me tell you some interesting things I learned about some of our dearly departed half-siblings." Naruto said leading Annabeth into the hospital

"You see after doing my research on the gods, specifically our whore mother, I realized something. They only ever talk about the famous demigods who went on to accomplish things, they never mentioned any demigods that say, turned out like me." Said Naruto smirking darkly

"So, after a little research, do you know what I found?" Naruto asked rhetorically, Annabeth shaking her head curious what he learned

"the Zodiac Killer, the Axeman of New Orleans, the Phantom Killer, and Jack the Ripper. Some of the deadliest killers, all with a few things in common, no one could identify who they were, they all were never caught, and they're all sons of Athena." Naruto revealed, much to Annabeth's shock

"But… how did no one find out?" Asked Annabeth since Athena would have at least made sure her other children knew this so none of them turned out like those killers

"Oh that's simple, Athena killed them." Answered Naruto, furthering Annabeth's shock

"After Athena found out her sons were killers, she hunted them down and killed them wiping away any evidence they were her children so to not have the gods anger directed at her." Naruto said, Annabeth confused

"Why would the bad gods care if some of Athena's children were killers or not?" Annabeth asked

"Simple, all of their victims were demigods. They targeted demigods of the other Olympians specifically in the hope that they'd turn their anger on Athena for bringing them into the world and causing the deaths of their children. Unfortunately Athena got to them all first before it could be revealed they were her children. And I'm sure if she's given the chance she'd do the same to us." Said Naruto, Annabeth's hatred for Athena growing

"Ah, we're here!" Naruto said as they arrived in the back room Annabeth recognized as the one with the X-Rays

Entering the room showed someone tied to a chair with a bag over their head.

"Here's your gift Annie!" Naruto declared walking over to the person and pulling the bag off revealing a beaten, bloody, and gagged Drew Tanaka with tears and blood streaming down her face

Annabeth gained a big smile that showed her new bloodlust and deranged personality.

"Hehehehehe, Annie loves her present! Thank you nii-san!" Annabeth said giddily

"I thought you might. But that's not all dear Annabeth, you see when the time comes I'm going to let you kill the slut goddess herself along with all her spawn." Added Naruto, Annabeth shaking in excitement

"Though first…" Naruto said pulling the gag out of Drew's mouth letting her sobs be heard

"P-p-p-pl-please le-le-let-let m-m-me g-g-g-go." Begged Drew, Naruto sighing in exasperation

"She still thinks there's a way this will end with her staying alive. It was funny for a while, now it's just really pathetic." Said Naruto

"Well Annabeth, have at it. Do whatever you want." Said Naruto as a clone wheeled in a cart of torture tools for Annabeth to use

"Also I put a seal on her so she can't die until you shoot or stab her in the head, remove her heart, or decapitate her, so no worries of her dying to soon." Naruto added before taking a seat to enjoy the show

Walking up Annabeth smiled crazily down at Drew, who whimpered at the dark look in Annabeth's eyes.

"Hello Drew, Annie's been looking forward to this ever since she saw that video." Annabeth said letting a deranged giggle before looking over the tools

"You Drew are the perfect example of a typical daughter of the slut. Focused more on your looks, stringing boys along only to break their hearts, and ruining relationships, just like mommy dearest. Annie thinks that needs to change." Said Annabeth grabbing a pair of pliers

"So, Drew today you get a special trip to Annie's Day Spa, for a day of relaxation and comfort, while experiencing such treatments as manicures and pedicures, full body wash, and to finish it all off a facial." Annabeth listed

"First the hands." Said Annabeth grabbing Drew's left hand the pliers in her other her intentions being very clear

"W-w-wait A-A-A-Ann-Annabeth don't-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Drew screamed when Annabeth ripped off one of her nails

"What can Annie say Drew, karma's a bitch and so are you." Said Annabeth before proceeding to tear off the rest of Drew's nails as slowly and painfully as possible

Once all the nails were removed Annabeth moved onto removing her toenails, repeating the same process.

"There we are, you're looking better already." Annabeth said not caring for the blood staining her gloves and face, while Drew cried pathetically

"Now the body wash." Said Annabeth looking over what Naruto gave her that could work

Maybe sulfuric acid or poison ivy.

Though she couldn't concentrate as Drew kept crying and begging her to stop. Annabeth finally reached a breaking point and grabbed a heated blade and the pliers again.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!" Annabeth shouted forcing Drew's mouth open and grabbing her tongue with the pliers

Without hesitation Annabeth cut Drew's tongue out the wound being cauterized shut to avoid her bleeding to death.

Hyperventilating Annabeth began giggling dropping the pliers and knife.

"Oopsies Annie got ahead of herself." Said Annabeth crossing her arms and pouting

"Oh well, Annie supposes they can continue the facial." Annabeth shrugged

Grabbing Drew's face Annabeth looked deeply into Drew's tearful eyes.

"Annie really doesn't like those eyes, guess she'll just have to take them." Said Annabeth immediately jamming her thumbs into Drew's eye sockets

Drew screamed silently as Annabeth viciously pulled her eyes and without hesitation tore them from her skull

"This was fun, Annie hopes she gets to have more fun with the slut goddess. Oh well, die die Drew." Annabeth said taking out her knife stabbing it into Drew's chest and began carving her heart out

"You always loved tearing peoples hearts out, let's see how you like it!" Hissed Annabeth

Once opening her chest cavity Annabeth reached in and a took certain pleasure in having her hand wrapped around Drew's still beating heart

Then she ripped it out finally killing the girl.

Naruto clapped slowly drawing Annabeth's attention.

"That was by far one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. While you're still a little rough around the edges, you'll get there eventually." Said Naruto looking Annabeth up and down finally just how sexy she looked in a skin tight suit

Annabeth noticed Naruto looking her up and down and felt giddy at the thought of her brother ravishing her.

She's really thankful she was still a virgin rather than giving herself to the sea spawn.

However before either could act on their thoughts Naruto's phone rang.

Scowling in annoyance Naruto answered.

"This better be important." Said Naruto

*Mistral*

"Yeah, I think we may have a problem." Kallisto said standing on top of a roof looking at the literal pile of bodies in the center of Mistral

*Later-Council Chambers*

"So, not only do we have another lunatic on the loose, but now Jason is killed with the killer having yet another accomplice. Did I get that right?" Nico asked looking around at the remaining council members which were now down to him, Leo, Hazel, Thalia, and Percy

"Yes." Percy muttered looking down at the table having fallen into a depression since the loss of his arm

When the pile of bodies were discovered they would have liked to blame the killer, hell they would have preferred it was the killer. But the killings weren't the killers MO, they didn't drag their victims bodies all the way to Mistral simply leaving them where they're found. Plus after some DNA tests they discovered all the men, as they were all male, had been fathers to all of Athena's Demigods, people the killer wouldn't care about since most Demigod parents, especially the fathers, don't give a damn about their Demigod children seeing them as a burden.

So, the only conclusion was that there was another killer on the loose, whether it was a copycat, someone working with the killer, or one their own remained to be seen.

"That's great, that is just freaking great." Muttered Nico like they didn't have enough problems with one killer and Annabeth still on the loose

*With Kushina*

Kushina smiled maniacally as she watched all the Demigods run around like headless chickens. After gaining control of Athena's body the first thing she did was hunt down and kill all of her mortal lovers, and if they had families they died as well. The reason being the only two people Kushina would ever be intimate with, even if it was just mentally, were Minato, though that's debatable at the moment, and Naruto, he's her precious baby boy and would do anything for him.

Even if Athena had been the one doing Kushina still had to feel it, and it only made her hate Athena all the more. Though while Kushina was sure Athena wouldn't care about her past "lovers" being killed, it sure as hell made Kushina feel better killing them.

'Hm, who should I kill next? The bitches children, no Naru-chans already targeted them. The other gods mortal lovers, depending on if they still care about them. Decisions, decisions.' Kushina thought

*With Naruto*

Naruto in his base tapping his fingers on the table while Medusa, Arachne, Melinoe, Kallisto, Thalia, Khione, and Annabeth stood around him. Artemis was also there, still strapped to a table.

Most of them stood some distance away afraid of his possible outburst. Considering they've all seen the aftermath of his anger; the results weren't pretty.

He was currently thinking over the newest problem, the problem being someone killing all of Athena's past lovers and leaving them on display in Mistral. While Naruto could honestly care less about some mortals, seeing them as less than an ant beneath his boot, that didn't mean the gods would let something like this go.

Not the killings, no Naruto's sure they gave less of a damn than he did about a few dead mortals, not he's talking about the disrespect of leaving those bodies in the heart of the Demigod nation.

'I have to accelerate my plan again.' Naruto thought annoyed not liking when he has to change his plans when someone messes them up

Pulling out three daggers he tossed them to Melinoe, Khione, and Kallisto.

"It's time for the grand finale." Naruto announced, all of them gaining dark grins especially the three he gave daggers as they knew what they meant

"Melinoe take care of Thanatos and Persephone, with their powers combined with your own it'll be easier to subdue your father. Kallisto, Thalia go after Hercules and send his head to Zeus. Khione deal with your brothers and father." Ordered Naruto, all of them nodding

Melinoe vanished into the shadows, Khione teleported in a swirl of snow, and Thalia and Kallisto disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"What should we do?" Medusa asked motioning to her and Arachne

Walking up to them Naruto wrote several names down on a piece of paper before handing it to them.

"Find these people and bring them back here. Alive and in one piece mentally and physically." Naruto said

Looking at the names the two former monsters groaned in annoyance but nodded reluctantly before leaving.

"What does Annie get to do nii-san?" Asked Annabeth with a pout seeing as all others got to do something exciting while she didn't get anything

"Well dear sister, we are going to hunt down each of the slut goddesses children and cut them all into tiny little pieces And when I say each of her children, I do mean each of them mortal and immortal alike along with from both aspects." Naruto said, Annabeth smiling widely

"YEAH!" Annabeth cheered before tackling Naruto and slamming her lips into his

Naruto eagerly responded lifting Annabeth up and setting her on the table while forcing his tongue into her mouth which she accepted without question. Though before they could go any further they were interrupted by the only other person there.

"You're both disgusting." Said Artemis looking at them in disgust

Annoyed at the interruption but also amused at her choice of her words, Naruto walked up to the bound goddess hovering over her.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with. I don't think you can really talk considering the amount of incest going on in your own family. Your dad marrying his sister, your uncle marrying his niece, your other uncle also fucked his sister and his own grandmother. So, you can't really talk about what I do or should I say who I do." Naruto said mockingly before realization overcame him

"Or maybe your aren't disgusted, maybe you're jealous. Is that, is that your always such a high-strung bitch, that you can't release all that sexual tension without breaking your little oath. Is that it?" Asked Naruto, Artemis glaring up at him before spitting in his face

"Ah! You little… bitch!" Naruto yelled backhanding Artemis across the face wiping the spit away

Naruto was about to hit her again when he saw something that now amused him to no end.

"Are you… blushing?" Naruto said in amusement

"Wh-what?! No, of course not!" Denied Artemis vehemently, Naruto throwing his head back laughing

"Oh Kami you are! You're actually blushing! Don't tell me you actually liked getting hit!" Naruto laughed before seeing her blush intensify and he then smelled something rather familiar which only made him laugh harder

"You did and it made your aroused! Are you kidding me, the Virgin Huntress is a masochist!" Laughed Naruto, Annabeth joining in the laughter when she heard that

After a moment of get his laughter under control Naruto smiled wickedly down at Artemis.

"You have no idea how much fun I'm going to have with that bit of knowledge." Said Naruto to the embarrassed Artemis

But her embarrassment soon turned to horror and mortification when Naruto without hesitation tore her gown straight down the middle leaving her completely exposed.

'This is it, he's going to rape me.' Artemis thought fearfully though refusing to let it show

Only to be confused when he walked over and grabbed several objects and walked back over.

"Oh you thought I was going to rape you just now. No, no that'd be to simple. No for ones like you I only touch you like that after I have you begging for it." Naruto said

"That's just as bad as raping someone!" Said Artemis before yelping when two clamps were put on her nipples

"No, if I raped you I wouldn't stop until you were nothing but an empty broken shell of your former self. This way I'm at least giving you chance you have a chance to at least keep your freewill. Tell you what if by the time I get back you don't beg me to screw your brains out I'll let you go simple as that. And I'm nothing if not a man of my word." Naruto said before showing Artemis an egg shaped device tha made her eyes widen in fear having heard enough of Aphrodite's rants to know what it was

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Artemis yelled her pleas falling on deaf ears as Naruto shoved the vibrator into her pussy

"Don't worry it didn't go in deep enough to break your hymen. Just deep enough you'll feel it." Said Naruto smirking as he made a handsign causing the nipple clamps and vibrator to begin vibrating Artemis unwillingly moaning at the stimulation

"For the record I put seals on this stuff so that just when your about to climax they'll stop and go back on once your high dies down, and then it'll repeat this process until I stop it. Enjoy." Naruto said before putting a ball gag in Artemis's mouth stopping any protests she might have

"Alright Annie lets go." Said Naruto

"Bye, bye Artie!" Annabeth said waving at the bound goddess

Artemis's last coherent thought being she's so fucked, literally and figuratively.

*With Khione*

Khione sauntered over to her downed father, idly stepping over the bodies of her brothers having already ripped away their power and added it to her own. She had then proceeded to brutalize her father, being able to overpower him with her brothers added power and Naruto gifting her a portion of Kronos's power within his scythe.

He wasn't dead yet as Khione still had one last thing to say to him.

"I just wat you to know, this is very personal!" Khione said driving the dagger Naruto gave her into his heart

"By the way mother says hello." Whispered Khione as she felt her fathers power transfer to her

That was another reason she sided with Naruto to kill her father, in revenge for kidnapping her mother and forcing her into being his immortal wife.

Once she took all his power Khione let Boreas' now lifeless corpse fall to the ground while she tested her now power and control over the wind.

'Then again why stop at just the North Wind when I can have the other three as well.' Khione thought in glee

While it wasn't part of the original plan, she's sure Naruto wouldn't mind her dealing with her uncles as well.

*With Melinoe*

Melinoe knocked on the door to her mothers chambers in the Underworld, it being the time where she was required to return to the Underworld. Luckily her father was on Olympus attending a council meeting, she'd already dealt with Thanatos, knowing between him and Persephone he was the bigger threat.

"Mother." Melinoe said entering the room

"What is it Melinoe?" Persephone asked without looking from her mirror, angering Melinoe at once again being ignored

"I thought we might be able to spend some time together, as mother and daughter." Melinoe said

Even if it was just an act to get close to her, Melinoe at least wanted some identification her mother cared about her.

Right before she drove a dagger through her chest.

"Not now Melinoe, go bother Cerberus or Charon. I'm tired and wish to rest." Dismissed Persephone, dashing Melinoe's hopes along with any regret she might have had for doing this

"Well that's just to bad." Melinoe said the dagger sliding out of her sleeve Persephone seeing it in her mirror at the last second

But she didn't have enough time to react before Melinoe drove the dagger into her chest.

"Do you feel that mother? That twisting pain in your chest? That's called empathy." Said Melinoe leaning down right next to Persephone's head as the dagger transferred all her mother's power to her

With her own power on top of Thanatos' and Persephone's, Melinoe was now just below the younger Olympians in terms of strength.

'Though soon I'll be stronger once I deal with daddy dearest.' Melinoe thought burning her mothers body with hellfire once she took the last of her power

*With Kallisto and Thalia*

Kallisto smirked as she twirled the dagger in her hand while looking at the restrained Hercules, who even now was struggling against Thalia and her wolves. Looking around Kallisto frowned in sadness seeing a few wolves that died during the fight to subdue the minor god.

"Would you hurry up and stab him already!" Thalia said using all her strength to keep Hercules still with her spear impaled in his abdomen

"In a minute I just want to savor this moment." Said Kallisto loving this that she was about to kill her rapists favorite son not only kill him but take away his power and beloved strength

"You stupid bitch! When I get out of this I'll rip you both apart and then do the same to everyone you love!" Hercules roared, neither of the girls looking scared

"No you won't. Because you aren't living past this day Hercules. You're going to die, your legend will die, everything you are will be taken. And in your final moments you will realize…" Kallisto said stabbing Hercules in the chest making him gasp as he felt himself becoming weaker

"…You. Are. Nothing." Whispered Kallisto looking him straight in the eye

His struggles became weaker and weaker until finally the might Hercules went still. Breathing in deeply Kallisto enjoyed the feeling of her new power, she felt stronger even more so than when she joined the hunt and killed her father.

Quicker than Thalia or the werewolves could se Kallisto raised her right leg and kicked Hercules' head right off his body. They looked as the head bounced and rolled across the ground before coming to a stop.

"That felt good, really, really good." Kallisto said walking over and grabbing the head with a grin

The perfect souvenir.

*Timeskip-Five Days-With Naruto and Annabeth*

Naruto watched in amusement as Annabeth shot yet another child of Aphrodite.

'That's what, sixty-nine dead now.' Naruto thought snickering at the irony of the number

For the past five days they had gone on a killing spree throughout all the settlements with Annabeth killing every child of Aphrodite they came across, regardless of who they were or how old they were.

Though so far they've only been able to kill one immortal child, Naruto thought idly looking at the golden bow and arrows strapped to Annabeth's back. Naruto had told Naruto the importance of taking a trophy from a particularly important victim, so as a way to relive the kill over and over again.

Now they were merely tracking down the sluts demigod children and cutting them to pieces, making sure to ruin their pretty little faces and bodies.

"This is great nii-san, but when do we get to target the slut herself?" Annabeth asked

"Soon Annie. Once the time comes we'll deal with all the gods." Reassured Naruto knowing when the time comes to deal with the gods it'll be something that will be remembered for ages to come

Suddenly both Naruto and Annabeth stiffened, while Naruto turned his knife into its scythe form.

"You really are stupid if you think you'll walk away from this alive." Naruto said turning to look at Kushina

"Naruto." Said Kushina lovingly seeing her son again after so many years

Clenching his fists Naruto glared in pure hatred at her, his eyes turning blood red with slit pupils his whiskers thickening and his canines elongating.

 **"I'm gonna enjoy carving you up."** Naruto said aiming his scythe at her

Kushina just smiled at them both. Before Naruto or Annabeth could react darkness consumed them.

*Mindscape*

Naruto blinked in confusion, looking at his hands and not find his scythe or knife. He also found himself and Annabeth, who was also missing her weapons, in a dark prison with Kushina standing in front of them.

"If you think I'm helpless just because I don't have a weapon you obviously stupider than I originally thought." Naruto said smiling sadistically

While he prefers a weapon he has no problem killing someone with his bare hands. In fact considering it was his bitch mother that just made it better when he chokes the laugh out of her.

"I have no doubt about that sochi, but I'm not Athena. She is." Kushina said motioning to one of the cells that was no illuminated revealing the bound and gagged Athena

Naruto merely raised a brow at the bound goddess before looking back to Kushina amusement and anger in his eyes.

"Really your expecting me to believe that's Athena, and your what really Kushina Uzumaki, even though you are that bitch just in a different form." Said Naruto

"Well I am really Kushina. While true I'm just another aspect of Athena but I eventually became my own person with my own feelings and thoughts. When I died I was forced to returned to Athena and would have normally rejoined her but I stayed around, so I could see again Sochi." Kushina said taking a step towards him but Naruto stopped her with a raised hand

"How do I know this isn't just a trick, a ploy to lower my guard!?" Demanded Naruto as this wouldn't be the first time some tried tricking him

Kushina just smiled and continued walking towards him.

"Naruto...don't be a picky eater, eat alot and grow big and strong! Take your bath everyday...go to bed early and sleep well. Study hard on your Ninjutsu...I was never very good at it...maybe you will...everyone is good at some things and not so good at others...and if things don't go so well...don't get so depressed. At the academy, listen to your teachers. Make friends! It doesn't matter how many...just make sure that they're people you can really trust...and a few is enough! Regarding the Three Prohibitions of the shinobi, be careful when you loan and borrow money, make sure to save your missions pay carefully, and no drinking alcohol until your 20...too much sake is harmful for your body. As for girls...well...I'm a girl so I don't really know what to say...but sooner or later, you'll want a girlfriend and that's normal...just...don't fall for a strange one...try to find someone...like me. Oh...one more thing...watch out for Jiraiya-sensei...dattebane! Naruto...there's going to be hard and painful times ahead...take good care of yourself...! Find a goal...a dream...and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's...there's...there's so much more I want to tell you...to teach you...I want to stay with you longer...I love you." Said Kushina repeating the words she had spoken to him when he was just born

Naruto stood frozen in place as he heard those words, the only ones who should know them were the ones that had been there that night. But it wasn't just the words it was the genuine emotion in them, while Athena might be able to rehearse the words Naruto highly doubted she'd be able to put any true emotion into them.

He didn't react when Kushina gently wrapped her arms around him still in shock.

"You're… really here?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I'm here sochi and I'm not leaving this time." Replied Kushina, though Naruto's expression soon hardened

"And I suppose you're going to try and talk me out of my plan?" Naruto said

If she did plan to stop him, Naruto wouldn't hesitate to kill her as well. He's already come to far to stop now. And if Kushina thought he'd stop just because she said some pretty words and hugged she'll be sorely disappointed.

"Oh hell no! I wanna help you." Said Kushina pulling away with dark smile

Naruto stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I'm sorry could you repeat, it sounded like you wanted to help me." Naruto said wondering if he inhaled some toxic fumes and this was all an hallucination

"Yeah you heard right. I want to help you in whatever your plan is. By the way how did you like my handy work with Athena's past lovers?" Kushina asked sure that her son as heard or son of the bodies she left

"That was you?" Said Naruto, Kushina nodding happily

"Yep. Where do you think you got your killer edge from?" Kushina asked rhetorically

"Right. And what're we supposed to do about her." Said Naruto pointing to the bound Athena

"I figured she could be a peace offering, in case you didn't believe me. Maybe you could cut her away from me with that scythe." Said Kushina

Naruto thought about it, the scythe was one of the most powerful weapons in creation, with only the Master Bolt, Trident, and Helm of Darkness rivaling it. It was powerful enough to scatter a Primordial, killing a goddess would be much easier.

"It is possible. But I have something much better in mind." Naruto said with a smirk

"What nii-san?" Asked Annabeth before seeing how Naruto was looking her and Kushina up and down

"When you took over Athena's body, the things you changed were the hair and eye color correct? Everything else is physically the same?" Naruto asked

"Yeah everything is still the same basically, even still a virgin." Said Kushina before realization hit her and smiled widely

"This is going to be fun." Naruto said

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes Annabeth tortured Drew and then killed her. Kushina killed all the fathers of Athena's Demigods, Naruto sent his followers to kick off the finale of his plan, he also reunited with his real mother. Also can anyone guess what Naruto's idea for Athena is, virtual cookie to those that can guess his plan. Not much else to say other than review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Storm here with a new chapter! Well it's finally here, the grand finale of "Scream". It's been a long time coming, but all great things must come to an end... or do they? I won't say much else other than thank you all who favorited and followed this story, also until someone comes forward I'm claiming to have the written the first Naruto/Annabeth lemon, and special shout out to The Sith'ari for all the help they've given me on this story. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

*Lemon*

The door to Naruto's room was kicked open as Naruto and Annabeth stumbled in followed closely by Kushina with a wide smile on her face. Naruto and Annabeth bumped into several objects considering they were more focused on their connected mouths and feeling each other up. Naruto had one hand squeezing Annabeth's left butt cheek while the other was kneading her breasts, and he was thoroughly enjoying the cute moans she was making.

Opening one eye Naruto looked to Kushina seeing her biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together. Making a come hither motion she instantly ran to his side and Naruto now had both arms wrapped the two's waists.

Leaving Annabeth, Naruto switched to Kushina grabbing the back of her head and smashing their lips together forcing his tongue into her mouth which she greedily accepted. Annabeth wasn't idle planting kisses along Naruto's neck.

After a few minutes of making out with both girls they decided to move on. Annabeth and Kushina gave Naruto sultry grins before pushing him down onto the bed.

"Now Naru-chan just let mommy and Annie take care of you." Kushina cooed before they both began stripping off their clothes

Once they were fully nude, Naruto drank in their figures loving all of what he saw. Annabeth with her grey eyes begging for his attention, CC-cup breasts, a slender and curvaceous waist, a nice toned stomach, long creamy legs, and a heart shaped rear.

Kushina however really was a goddess, amethyst eyes filled with lust and love, large DD-cup breasts that just begged to be touched, mile long legs, and a perfectly tone physique.

'I love being me.' Thought Naruto in excitement

Both women crawled onto the bed until their faces were inches from Naruto's. They then kissed his cheeks before kissing down and his neck removing his clothes along the way. Moving down his muscular chest th girls soon reached his pants which they quickly unbuckled and pulled down along with his boxers freeing his erect cock.

Both girls licked their lips before diving down and planting kisses along the vein covered rod while Kushina also fondled his balls, Naruto groaning in pleasure at the ministrations. They then began licking up and down his length, but soon Kushina wrapped her lips around the tip running her tongue along it.

Naruto shivered in pleasure and began slowly thrusting into Kushina's mouth making both girls smirk. Deciding to add to the pleasure they grabbed their breasts and wrapped them around his length smothering it in their mounds. Smiling Kushina began taking more of Naruto's dick in her mouth as he increased his thrusting, while Annabeth continued licking it and took over fondling his balls.

Groaning Naruto increased his thrusting speed into Kushina's mouth while causing the breasts wrapped around his member to start bouncing and rubbing against each other. Kushina felt him twitch in her mouth and knew he was close before removing her mouth.

"Annie-chan why don't you help your brother finish." Kushina said smirking, Annabeth's smiling widening

"Okay!"

Annabeth instantly replaced Kushina taking Naruto into her mouth. Naruto soon came releasing his load into Annabeth's mouth.

'It's salty and sweet.' Annabeth thought swallowing some of the cum

Though before she could swallow the rest Kushina grabbed her face in her hands and smashed their mouths together surprising the girl but she eagerly responded to the kiss sharing Naruto's cum with the older woman as they played with each other's breasts.

'Damn.' Thought Naruto watching the hot scene before him while he immediately hardened again

After a few moments of making out Kushina and Annabeth separated and saw Naruto was hard again making them grin.

"Annie-chan why don't you go first, since you've been such a good girl." Kushina said

"Thank you mommy." Said Annabeth kissing Kushina again before crawling over to Naruto with lust-filled eyes

"Nii-san~" Annabeth purred seductively

"Yes Annie." Said Naruto his eyes darkening as Annabeth leaned in close

"Fuck me."

Naruto flipped them over lining himself to enter her.

"With pleasure." Naruto growled his eyes blood red

Instantly Naruto thrust into her breaking past her barrier. Annabeth screamed in pain and pleasure at losing her virginity.

Giving her a moment to relax Naruto began slowly thrusting into her.

"No. Go faster and harder, fuck me like a bitch in heat!" Annabeth said showing a side of herself even she didn't know she had

Giving a fanged grin Naruto was more than happy to oblige before picking up speed and started pounding in and out of Annabeth who moaned loudly. Kushina smiled as the scene of her son and step-daughter going at it like rabbits. Not wanting to be left out Kushina crawled over and turned Annabeth's head to resume their make out session. Seeing this Naruto growled lustfully increasing his thrusting speed even more making Annabeth moan into Kushina's mouth.

Raising one of her hands Kushina began kneading one of Annabeth's breasts pinching the nipple while their tongues moved around each other's mouths. This continued for several moments Annabeth reduced to a moaning mess from the pleasure she was feeling.

Though soon Kushina detached and moved down to Annabeth's breasts and began sucking on her now hardened nipples. Naruto leaned down and captured Annabeth's lips himself as both felt themselves reaching their limit.

"Annie I'm about to…" Naruto grunted

"Inside… do it inside me nii-san~" Moaned Annabeth

That was all it took as with a final thrust Naruto shot his load deep into Annabeth while Annabeth released her juices all over him

Breathing heavily Naruto pulled out of Annabeth and rolled off of her, looking they saw he was still rock hard.

"My turn." Kushina said slyly pushing Naruto back down when he tried sitting up

"Uh-uh Naru-chan you just sit back and let mommy pleasure you." Cooed Kushina lining Naruto up with her pussy

She missed all of Naruto's childhood and giving him all the motherly love he deserved. Now he was all grown up and didn't need a mother anymore, Kushina thought sadly. But if she can't be his mother she'll sure as hell be his lover.

'Besides in this body I get give him my virginity!' Kushina thought excitedly

Plus it'll be the biggest slap to the face to Athena.

Kushina immediately dropped down onto Naruto's cock breaking past her barrier. Throwing her head back having forgotten what it felt like to be so filled, the fact it was her son only increased the pleasure.

After giving herself a moment to adjust Kushina began bouncing up and down. Naruto was mesmerized as he watched his mother riding him while her breasts bounced in the most hypnotic manner. Though he caught sight of Annabeth one hand kneading her breasts and the other between her legs her fingers in her snatch.

Smirking Naruto motioned her to come over. Getting the message Annabeth stopped playing herself and moved over and sat on Naruto's face her legs on either side of his head while she faced Kushina. Seeing Annabeth's sacred spot inches from his face Naruto hesitate and he dove in and began eating her out, not caring about his own cum dripping out.

Moaning loudly Annabeth looked to Kushina as they locked eyes. No words needed both leaned and connected their lips once more, amethyst and stormy grey eyes staring deeply onto each other. Their hands moved up and down each other's bodies while moaning into the others mouth from their pleasure.

After several minutes of making out Kushina grabbed Annabeth's head and moved it down to her breasts.

"Go ahead Annie-chan suck on mommy's nipples." Cooed Kushina

Annabeth looked up at Kushina seeing her smile lovingly at her before back at the rosy pink nipple in front of her not waiting a moment longer as she latched her mouth onto it. Smiling Kushina moaned as she closed her eyes and held Annabeth close to her chest not once stopping in her bouncing on Naruto's dick.

Sucking on Kushina's nipple Annabeth flicked it with her tongue several times along with biting it gently and pulling it with her teeth all while she played with its twin. Annabeth then moved onto the other breast and gave it equal attention while Kushina's moans increased in volume.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Kushina screamed both from the pleasure of Annabeth's sucking her breasts but she was getting close

"I'm getting close." Naruto said pausing his licking

"Me to Naru-chan, do it inside me. Shoot your load into mommy!" Said Kushina

Naruto did just that as not even a minute later all three climaxed Naruto shooting his load into Kushina, Kushina's juices splashing over Naruto's dick and Annabeth's being drank by Naruto.

*End Lemon*

All three laid down on the bed tired from their activities. Looking Naruto saw Kushina and Annabeth had fallen asleep, looking around Naruto switched places with a pillow. Pulling on her boxers Naruto exited the room.

Heading over to where he had Artemis restrained Naruto smirked when he saw thrashing about on the table while moaning through her ball gag. Walking over Naruto removed the gag, Artemis immediately moaning even louder without the obstruction. He then proceeded to removed the nipple clamps from her rock hard nipples and the vibrator now soaked in her juices.

"Well isn't this a sight, the goddess Artemis, a proud Virgin Goddess and known man-hater. Moaning like a two dollar whore." Naruto said, Artemis glaring at him weakly her eyes filled with equal parts hatred and wanting

"You know Artemis you should know your little followers it wasn't really anything personal. Well for Kallisto it was personal, but not me." Naruto said

"You still gave the order. Your followers, your plan." Artemis said, Naruto laughing

"Do I look like a guy with a plan!?" Asked Naruto smiling madly before calming down

"No, The gods have a plan, the demigods have a plan, Athena had a plan. They're all schemers trying to control their little worlds." Naruto said as he sat in a chair

"I'm not a schemer. I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really. So, when I say, ah come here…" Naruto said undoing one of her wrist restraints before grabbing her hand and patting it

"When I say you and your girls were nothing personal… you know that I'm telling the truth." Said Naruto moving to other side

"It's the schemers that put you where you are. You were a schemer, you had a plans... and look where that got you." Naruto said undoing her other restraint

Immediately Artemis lashed out and grabbed his throat, though Naruto forced her hands back down.

"I just did what I do best, I took your little plan and turned on itself. Look what I did to Olympus with a few dozen bodies and a couple missing goddesses." Naruto said

"Hm? You know what I noticed? Nobody panics when things go "according to plan". Even if the plan is horrifying." Continued Naruto

"If tomorrow I told all the demigods that, like, a god raped a mortal woman… or some monsters were blowing up… nobody panics. Because it's all part of the plan." Naruto said

"But when I say one little old demigod will die… well, then everyone loses their minds!" Said Naruto dramatically

Naruto then pulled out his knife and flipped it so he held the blade.

"Introduce a little anarchy… upset the established order…" Naruto said grabbing Artemis' hand and making her hold the knife and put it against his throat

"…And everything becomes chaos." Said Naruto

"I'm an agent of chaos. Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It's fair." Naruto said

"So, what's it gonna be huntress kill me and put an end to all this chaos or don't. Your choice." Said Naruto raising his hands and leaving Artemis holding his knife at his throat

Artemis glared at him, she could kill him right now and put an end to all of this, avenge her hunters and everyone that's died because of this lunatic…

… But she didn't and threw the knife to the side.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Artemis demanded having dealt with constantly being denied release for the past few days and she was going to get it one way or another

"With pleasure." Naruto said smirking pleased he'll get to deflower another Virgin Goddess

*Lemon*

Artemis' remaining restraints instantly opened up though before she could register it Naruto pulled her up and smashed their lips together. Naruto quickly dominated the kiss shoving his tongue into her mouth, loving how she moaned.

Grabbing the goddess by her hips Naruto pulled her to the edge of the table, while pulling down his boxers, and without hesitation thrusted into her. Breaking the kiss Artemis threw her head screaming in pleasure. Rocking his hips back and forth Naruto moved down biting Artemis' neck, before his canines lengthened and bit hard enough to draw blood.

Though he was mildly surprised when rather than screaming in pain instead her moans only increased in volume.

"Bite me again!" Artemis said tilting her head

'The Huntress is a masochist!' Naruto mentally cackled before doing just that and leaving more bite marks on her neck, shoulders, and chest

It wasn't long before they reached their limit and climaxed at the same time. Artemis practically squealing in pleasure at finally getting her release while Naruto had a pleased look on his face.

*End Lemon*

*Timeskip-Five Days*

Groaning Percy slowly opened his eyes finding himself in a dark room with a single light above him. Trying to move showed he was strapped to a chair, looking around he saw Nico and Leo were in similar positions.

"You're awake." Nico stated

"What happened? Where are we?" Percy asked trying to escape his restraints which was much harder with one arm

"we don't know. Someone must've knocked us out. We also can't use our powers." Nico said having been unable to use the shadows or summon skeletons while Leo couldn't create any fire

 **"And we're live in 5…4…3…2…1!"**

"What the hell?" Percy muttered as lights went on revealing they were in what looked like a TV studio with cameras, lights, and microphones

And standing in front of them was none other than the killer.

 _"Hello boys welcome to the show. Thank you for coming."_ Naruto said before turning to the camera

 _"And thank you all for tuning in to Ghostface Channel the only channel where our lucky contestants fight not only for their lives, but the lives of every Demigod out there."_ Said Naruto as more monitors went on showing all of the Demigod settlements and both camps with all the inhabitants watching large flat screens of the "show"

There was even one showing Olympus and all the gods and goddesses watching.

"What the hell is?! What're you playing at?!" Percy shouted fighting to escape his restraints

 _"Oh I'm not playing Percy-boy. You three are."_ Said Naruto

"Like we'd play any game of yours." Leo said glaring at the one responsible for several of his friends dying

 _"Oh you will. For you see if you don't well…"_ Said Naruto pulling out a detonator

 _"… If you don't play I'll detonate the bombs I have planted in every single Demigod settlement blowing every Demigod to pieces. Also to all you watching at home, don't think about trying to escape as I have barriers set up around each settlement and if anyone tried going through them the bombs will go off. And don't try locating the bombs as if they are in anyway tampered with they'll go off. But don't worry all that's needed is these three lucky players to play the game and no one will die. Well everyone except these people."_ Naruto said pulling out a second detonator

 _"I know seeing is believing and I do want you to believe me so…"_ Naruto trailed off pressing the detonator instantly one of the settlements on one of the monitors was engulfed in a large explosion

"Oh gods!" Nico shouted in horror while on the monitors all the demigods in the remaining settlement started panicking

 _"If you want the other settlements to survive you will play the game otherwise I'll blow each and every one of them straight to hell."_ Said Naruto

"Alright! Alright, we'll play your game." Percy said bitterly glaring at the killer that he's holding everyone hostage and that he just destroyed an entire settlement killing hundreds of demigods

 _"Excellent. Now the game we'll be playing is an old favorite of mine… Truth. Or. Dare!"_ Naruto announced as a cheering track played before turning to the camera's

 _"Now the rules are simple each player has to tell one truth and perform one dare. Failure to tell the truth, lie, or not complete the dare in the allotted time will result in a settlement being destroyed. Now any questions? None, good. Let's begin! But before we begin let me introduce my lovely assistant."_ Naruto said

Immediately Annabeth walked onto stage wearing her own killer attire minus the masks much to the shock of everyone watching and the players.

"Annabeth! You're working with that lunatic!?" Percy said

"Uh-hu, nii-san has been very good to me." Said Annabeth hugging Naruto's arm

 _"Now then onto the game. Percy Truth. Did you or did you not knowingly cheat on the lovely Annabeth Chase here? You thirty seconds to answer."_ Naruto said as a timer came on with thirty seconds

"When I get out of this I'll make you pay for everything you've done!" Percy shouted, Naruto waggling his finger back and forth

 _"Tsk, tsk, Percy that's not an answer. You know what that means."_ Said Naruto pressing the detonator destroying a second settlement much to everyone's horror

"Alright! Yes, I cheated on Annabeth but Drew was controlling me!" Percy said

 _"Hm, sorry but that's still a lie and another settlement biting the dust."_ Said Naruto destroying another settlement

 _"Tick tock Percy, times almost up. Either tell the truth or another settlement goes boom."_ Threatened Naruto

"Okay! Fine, Drew wasn't controlling me I was completely aware. But come on I have needs and Annabeth wanted to wait until marriage, I couldn't wait that long." Percy said in defense of himself

 _"Excuses, excuses. That's all I hear, I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. Also you really cheated on this sexy piece of ass for one of the sluts children, really? I wouldn't be surprised if you caught something from her. Annabeth here is perfectly clean and the things she can do with her tongue."_ Naruto taunted, Percy glaring at him pure hatred

 _"Anyway moving on Leo you get dare. I dare you to crawl through a furnace and retrieve the cure."_ Naruto said

"What cure?" Asked Leo fearfully

 _"To the poison I injected you with of course."_ Naruto revealed while a curtain was raised on stage showing a large furnace

 _"Better hurry, you have a minute on the clock before the furnace turns on destroying the cure and you die from the poison."_ Said Naruto as Leo's restraints opened up

 _"And before you get any ideas of trying to kill me just know if you get within three feet of me you'll die. But go ahead please try and be a hero or don't. Flip that coin."_ Naruto offered while the timer started

Leo looked between the furnace and Naruto, he could get the cure and potentially live or try deal with the killer once and for all, and really die.

 _"Tick tock, flame brain. Every wasted second is another second closer to death."_ Said Naruto, Leo mentally cursing

Not seeing much choice he went to the furnace and saw it big enough for him to crawl through and at the end was a syringe hanging by a chord. Slowly climbing in Leo began crawling through the furnace sweating profusely in nervousness and fear, considering any moment it could turn on and Leo wasn't sure if he still had his fire resistance.

 _"Look at that folks he's really doing. But I think it doesn't seem challenging enough. What do you think Annie? Should we turn up the heat?"_ Naruto asked

"Absolutely." Replied Annabeth smiling darkly

 _"Whelp you all heard the lady, lets see just how much fire he can handle!"_ Said Naruto activating the seals he put in the furnace

The seals glowed before they began releasing black flames Leo looking at them in fear. Naruto smirked behind his mask as he watched Leo frantically crawl towards the cure.

'Amaterasu, fire so strong it'll burn for seven days and seven nights, burning anything it touches to ash, and nothing can douse these flames.' Naruto thought

The Uchiha Clan took his life from him, Naruto took their eyes. It was a fair trade.

Soon Leo reached the cure and quickly grabbed it without thinking. That turned out to be a mistake as when he pulled on the chord the furnace door slammed shut behind him.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Leo screamed as the black flames increased in intensity

 _"Oh, did I forget to mention you also have to escape the furnace after you get the cure? Must have slipped my mind."_ Naruto said carelessly

Everyone watched and listened in horror as Leo screamed in agony as he tried desperately to escape while the flames began consuming his body. Leo managed to break the furnace window and crawl halfway out before the last of his life left him, his upper body sticking out covered entirely in horrible burns.

 _"Ooooh, so close. Oh well, you all know the drill failure to complete a dare and a settlement goes bye-bye."_ Naruto said destroying yet another settlement

"But he did the dare!" Shouted Percy

 _"Yes, but he didn't complete it. I specifically said you had to complete the dare and Leo didn't, he couldn't escape the furnace and paid dearly for it. Now then next contestant, Nico Di Angelo!"_ Naruto said walking up to the son of Hades who looked at him with a blank look but his eyes were filled with hatred

 _"Nico, your dare is rather simple. You just have to choose who lives and who dies."_ Said Naruto walking behind Nico and grabbing his shoulders as two spotlights came on illuminating an empty aquarium except for two people inside it

The two made Nico turn more pale than he already was, as standing on two platforms were his sister Hazel and his boyfriend Will, their hands tied behind their back and gags in their mouths, while around their necks were razor wire nooses.

 _"You see Nico before you are the two people you love the most, your precious sister and loving boyfriend. But you can only save one of them, you have decide who you care about more otherwise I'll kill them both."_ Naruto said releasing Nico's restraints

Nico immediately ran up to the aquarium banging on the glass as both Will and Hazel tried saying something through their gags. Looking Nico saw two handles attached to chains slow moving apart, realizing what was happening Nico grabbed the handles. Though with each passing moment the handles were reeled in more and more stretching Nico apart as he desperately tried holding onto both.

"Okay we get it! Play the game or suffer, okay I'll play! But please let them go!" Nico pleaded not able to choose

 _"No can do Nico once a game stops it doesn't end until someone dies. It's rather simple just let go, it's not that hard. Just. Let. Go."_ Naruto said

"Just let go Nico." Said a voice one Nico recognized

Looking Nico was shocked to see his sister Bianca.

"Bi-Bianca." Nico stuttered not sure how she was here

Smiling Bianca approached Nico laying a hand on his cheek.

"Just let go Nico. It's alright, everything will be fine, if you just let go." Said Bianca

"Bu-but, they'll die if let go." Nico said

"So, is it any different than you letting me die." Bianca said losing her smile

"What." Said Nico confused

"Oh, you don't remember, that makes sense after you had no problem replacing me. Me, who raised after our mother died and daddy dearest abandoned us in that casino for sixty years all just to see if one of us could be some great prophecy child. Me, who took care of you, who helped you collect your precious Mythomagic cards and figures. Me, who had to join a group of man-hating pre-teens just to finally feel free for once in my life. Me, who died just so you could get a stupid little toy." Bianca said cruelly, Nico shaking his head with tears in his eyes

"And how do you repay me, by forgetting about me and replacing me with a new sister, one who was already dead. Well I was dead to but I guess it would have been to difficult to actually try and find me." Continued Bianca cruelly

"I did try, but you chose rebirth over coming back!" Nico said defending himself

"And because of that you decided you might as well get a new sister." Retorted Bianca in disgust

"No I didn't! I would never replace or forget you!" Nico said

"Then prove it. Let. Go." Bianca ordered

Nico felt helpless as he looked at Hazel and Will's tear streaked faces, shaking his head as his own tears fell from his eyes.

'I'm so sorry.' Nico thought before letting go of the handles

Hazel and Will screamed through their gags before they fell off their platforms and the razor wire cut into their necks and their bodies slammed into the glass panel. Nico choke back a sob as he watched their bodies swing limply in the air. Bianca pulled Nico into a one armed hug, Nico instantly hugging his sister crying on her shoulder.

"Nico…" Bianca said slowly drawing a dagger from behind her and raised it in the air

"… You're still such a gullible idiot." Whispered Bianca before driving the dagger into Nico's back

Nico felt shock, pain, and betrayal. Pulling away Nico then saw not Bianca looking back at him, but Melinoe smiling cruelly.

"You know I originally wanted to make daddy dearest watch as I crushed yours nd the other bastards skulls beneath my boots, but this was so much more fun." Melinoe said twisting the dagger getting a scream of pain

Melinoe breathed deeply as she absorbed all of Nico's power into herself.

Once she took it all she pulled the dagger out and drove it through his neck.

"Enjoy Tartarus little brother." Said Melinoe leaving Nico to choke on his own blood

 _"Woo! Talk about a serious gut puncher right there! That's two contestants down and one left! Percy Jackson!"_ Naruto said approaching Percy and looked down at him while the Demigod gave Naruto a look that could kill

Wordlessly Naruto lowered his hood and pulled off his mask finally revealing his face for all to see.

"Percy Jackson. Your dare is this." Said Naruto spinning around to face the cameras

"I dare you to watch as I destroy everything you worked to build and protect." Naruto said pressing the detonator a final time setting every bomb he planted in each settlement

Percy watched in muted horror as every single demigod settlement was destroyed in a fiery explosion, one by one each was destroyed killing all the demigods in them, even Mistral was destroyed. Until finally all that was left were the two camps.

"Look at that, in a matter of moments I have done what the Gigantes, Gaea, and Kronos all failed to do. I have successfully destroyed Olympus. I mean I already knew I'd succeed but wow, this just incredible." Naruto said looking at the destruction he's caused in fascination

At just the flip of a switch he killed hundred of thousands of demigods without remorse. It makes Naruto wish he could control time just to do it all over again.

"You haven't won." Percy said

"Hm, you say something hero?" Asked Naruto without looking

"You won't win. Olympus still stands, the gods will find you, and when they do they will kill you." Percy said strongly

Naruto looked at Percy for a moment.

"Amazing, everything you just said… is wrong. Take another look." Said Naruto pointing to the screens

Looking Percy was horrified as with the smoke clearing he saw hundred upon hundreds of monsters coming out of glowing red pits.

"You see Percy, those bombs are special. Not only did they destroy all those little settlements, but they opened portals straight into the heart of Tartarus, unleashing every single monster trapped there, all with a single goal. Killing demigods. But I could honestly care less about them, no I needed to make enough noise to wake up something." Naruto said grinning as he looked at a monitor from the corner of his eyes as he saw the portal shaking rhythmically as if something big was walking.

Something very, very big.

"Let me tell you a story of a creature more powerful than the titans, more powerful than the Gigantes, and more powerful than the gods. A story of the first monster in existence, the King of the Monsters if you will. You see this monster was created by Chaos, Chaos created this monster to act as a being that would bring balance to the world if things got out of hand or if need be destroy it so that it could start over. But this monster was trapped in Tartarus by the titans out of fear that it would destroy them. The gods know of this monster but kept it locked up from the same fear. So, for centuries the monster laid dormant in the deepest pit in Tartarus, deep in slumber. Until today." Naruto said with a smirk as the stomping increased in volume and power

"It took some doing but I managed to find out about this monster and where it was, all that was left was making enough noise to wake him up and opening a portal big enough so he can get through." Said Naruto, as Percy saw something climbing out of the portal

"Percy bear witness to the destroyer, a true force of nature, the God of Destruction, GODZILLA!" Naruto announced

Percy could only watch as a creature of titanic proportions, easily standing at 318 meters it was bipedal, with a fully developed row of dorsal spines, the shade of skin for it was a dark black color, with red, glowing highlights around exposed areas of the body, such as his neck, back and legs. Its head possesses no cheeks or lips, and multiple rows of jagged, gnarled teeth which protrude in and out of the skin around his mouth, a pronounced nose with large round nostrils, small white, seemingly-lidless eyes and a jawline that extends widely all the way to the sides of his head. In addition, the eyes have a brille, a protective lens, in place of traditional eyelids that can protect its eyes from harm. The brille is strong enough to resist bombs being dropped on its face. His lower jaw is similar to that of a snake. His arm to body ratio, with small arms that barely reach out past his chest and remain mostly immobile in the movie, bar a few movements from his fingers. Godzilla's tail is very long, hanging around and above his head. Inside his tail is a giant human-like skull.

Godzilla stood tall before throwing its head back and unleashing an earth-shattering roar along with a beam of atomic blue energy.

"So you see Percy Jackson, Olympus will fall, the gods will be destroyed, and the only one dying here is you. Medusa he's all yours, I have an appointment that I simply cannot miss. Farewell Percy Jackson, enjoy these last few moments of life." Naruto said vanishing in a black flash

*With Godzilla*

Godzilla walked across the land, his destination clear.

Olympus.

The gods have brought nothing but and ruin and destruction to this world for to long and now it's time they were brought down. The fact they also left him imprisoned for centuries on end also helped in his decision. Suddenly all the Olympians, minus Athena and Artemis, appeared dressed fully in armor and ready for battle, with Zeus standing at the front wielding his Master Bolt.

Before Godzilla could take another step Zeus unleashed an all-out barrage of his most powerful lightning blasts at Godzilla. For a solid five minutes Godzilla was bombarded by enough lightning to lay waste to an entire continent and powerful enough to blow a hole in the Earth.

Eventually Zeus stopped his attack confident he took care of the monster. He then made a fatal mistake.

He turned his back of the God of Destruction.

Thus Zeus left himself wide open to blasted back by a beam of pure concentrated atomic energy that sent the King of the Gods flying several miles back. While out of the smoke Godzilla emerged completely unscathed from the lightning while his dorsal fins, eyes, and mouth glowed a deadly blue color.

Roaring at the gods challengingly, before charging at them.

*Olympus*

"Ah! The Olympian Council, the heart of Olympus. So proud and mighty! So, which throne shall I destroy first?" Naruto said to no one in particular while holding his scythe in hand

The rest of his followers were currently outside destroying the other temples, while all the remaining Olympians left to go deal with Godzilla. Leaving their thrones for Naruto.

But before Naruto could decide something caught his eye, a little girl standing by the heart looking into the flames sadly. This made Naruto grin evilly twirling the scythe and approaching the girl.

"You, you're Hestia aren't you. Goddess of the Hearth and Family." Naruto said, Hestia looking at him with sad eyes

"Yes and you're the one responsible for all this meaningless destruction. My wayward grandnephew." Hestia said, Naruto laughing at her words

"I'm the one responsible!? If you want to know who's responsible take a look around you at your so-called family. They have created more enemies than they have bastards running around, the fact they've lasted this long is nothing short of a miracle. But really between the two of us if anything you're a bigger monster than I'll ever be. As really what's more evil, the people who commit evil deeds or the good people that do nothing to stop them? For centuries your family has treated the earth and humans as little more than play things, doing what or who they want and damning the consequences. To me when I look at you all I don't see gods, I see spoiled children that are long overdue a good beating. I'm just the only who's lucky enough to deliver that beating." Naruto said circling around Hestia with predatory eyes

"The way I see it little goddess, you have three choices. Either A try and stop me from destroying these thrones, B stand there and do nothing, C run away and never return because if I ever see you again I will end your existence. I'd take the third one as this is your one and only chance to escape as if you try and stop me I will end you. So, what's gonna be goddess fight, stay, or run?" Naruto asked

Hestia looked at Naruto for a few moments before vanishing in a flash of flames, she wasn't a fighter and she wasn't going to stay and watch her family be destroyed.

"There's a good girl." Muttered Naruto

Turning back to the thrones Naruto tapped his chin in thought.

"So many choices, so little time." Naruto said before smiling crazily

"Ah fuck it!" Naruto said holding the scythe aloft and prepared to destroy Apollo's throne

Only to be stopped when he was launched back by a blast of pure light and through a wall.

"YOU! Where is my sister!" Shouted Apollo in rage and anger having sensed Naruto appearing on Olympus and teleported there to find out where the bastard was holding Artemis

Climbing out of the hole Naruto glared at Apollo in annoyance as his burns marks were healing and red chakra began bubbling around him.

"You just made the la **st mistake in you're worthless existence."** Naruto said his voice changing as he began growing in size

Now standing before Apollo wasn't Naruto but a massive glowing dark red Kyuubi no Kitsune with black lines running along its body, while a Susanoo wrapped around the fox in purple armor and a sword appeared in its hand.

Before Apollo could react Naruto vanished in a burst of speed before reappearing behind Apollo.

 **"You should have taken your chances with Godzilla."** Naruto said as Ichor dripped down Apollo's body before it fell apart straight down the middle

 **"Now that the pest is taken care of time to finish what I started."** Said Naruto slamming his sword down on Apollo's throne destroying it

Next was Ares', the Hephaestus', Dionysus', Demeter's, Hades', Hermes', Poseidon's, and lastly Zeus'.

Finally all but Hera's, Aphrodite's, Artemis', and Athena's thrones were destroyed and reduced to nothing but splinters, scrap, and rubble. The four former thrones were still intact as Naruto still had to train Artemis to be a good pet, wanted to break Hera and Aphrodite into nothing but mindless toys, and he wanted to personally kill Athena.

*Later*

Naruto smiled widely as all his followers were gathered in the Olympian Council Chambers, while his mother stood in front of him. Artemis, Hera, and Aphrodite were under lock and key as to not try and stop hat was going to happen.

"Are you ready?" Kushina asked

"I've been waiting for this for years." Replied Naruto raising his scythe

Without hesitation Naruto swung the scythe at Kushina but rather than cut into her it cut through her bringing someone out along the way. Pinning the person Naruto saw it was a severely weakened Athena.

"Well whaddya know it did work!" Naruto said not having thought he'd be able to use the scythe to cut Athena

Putting the scythes blade at her throat Naruto smirked down at her, while Athena glared at Naruto in pure hatred.

"Go ahead, do it. Kill me, it won't change anything. You can put as much distance between yourself and the truth as you want, it changes nothing. Pretend to be everything you are not… but there is one unavoidable truth you will never escape: you cannot change. You will always be a monster." Athena spat, Naruto looking down at the goddess blankly before looking up

He saw the face of every person he's ever killed, their horror, their agony, their pain as he took their lives. He saw the faces of the villagers glaring at him, hating him and his existence.

"I know." Naruto admitted before looking down at Athena

"But I am your monster no longer." Said Naruto

Without wasting a moment Naruto raised the scythe and swung decapitating Athena. But he didn't stop there as he swung again and again and again, cutting Athena's body into dozens of pieces, enough pieces that she'll never be able to reform ever again.

"RAAAAAH!" Naruto roared slicing Athena's head in half before stomping the pieces into paste

Breathing heavily Naruto looked at the remains of Athena pleased that there was nothing recognizable about them anymore.

"Burn the remains and scatter the ashes to the wind." Ordered Naruto before exiting the chamber

Naruto walked through Olympus not caring about the bodies littering the streets or the destruction around him. Once he was far enough Naruto looked over the scythe examining it, running his hand across the handle while on closer inspection reveal hundreds upon hundreds of seals engraved into the shaft.

Slamming the blade into the ground Naruto pulled with all his might tearing open a portal. Looking into the portal Naruto saw several fast moving images going past his eyes, making him grin.

'They thought it would with just this world. No, this world merely opened dozens of possibilities for me. I was thinking to small in the Elemental Countries, as why simply play my games in worlds…'

"… When I can play them in every world!" Naruto said spreading his arms out wide as more images of different worlds passed before his eyes

One with witches, wizards, and magical creatures.

One filled with vampires, werewolves, and witches.

Another filled with beings comparable to gods.

One that was similar to medieval times.

And dozens more all waiting for him to travel to and throw into chaos!

"This is only the beginning." Said Naruto chuckling darkly before it evolved into a full blown evil laughter

Nothing could prepare these worlds for the arrival of…

The Bloody Fox!

 **So, what did you think, good. Well that's it, the end of "Scream", Naruto has destroyed the demigod nation, the gods, and now thrown the world into chaos without anyone to claim the domains of the gods. But does he care, hell no! Naruto achieved what he set out to do and now he's setting his sights on bigger and better worlds just ripe for the picking. Once I again I want to thank everyone for following this story and Naruto carving a bloody path through the demigods and I hope you all will follow the sequel to this story "Scream: Fear The Bloody Fox" coming... whenever I get around to writing it. So, one last time, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
